The Demon Who Lived
by Kolarthecool
Summary: Adopted by Uzunaru999... Harry Potter died as a child that Halloween night but a demon god decided to give him a second chance at life, with a few improvements of course. Dark!Godlike Harry. No pairings decided yet but will HarryxMany at first.
1. Merge

**The-Demon-Who-Lived**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. They are both respectively owned by J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N: This will be a powerful, dark, godlike Harry Potter. He'll be practically unbeatable so if you don't like that don't read this story. There are no decided pairings yet so it will be Harry/Many at the start until he decides on someone.  
**

Chapter 1 Rewritten: Merge

* * *

Juubi the ten-tailed demon god was battling its most powerful opponent to date, an opponent many immortals over the years struggled against. Boredom. It had been close to five millennia since its second and most favorable host had died, Uzumaki Naruto.

The boy that had saved all the nations and brought about decades of peace and unity to the world. Juubi had at first hated its host after the boy had defeated that cursed Uchiha and sealed all nine Biju within his own body, but after a few years of absorbing the boys thoughts, memories and emotions the demon god had grown to care for him like a parent would their child.

After the boys death that blasted fool Shinigami had dragged both their souls into the underworld. Well, that didn't sit well with Juubi, using its immeasurable power and the techniques it had absorbed from Madara and the Rikudo Sennin, Juubi killed and absorbed the souls of countless greater demons within hell to increase it's own power. After an epic and monumental battle with both Shinigami and Kami he had defeated both and asserted himself as ruler of the realms.

Their battle however had great consequences on the five realms. Heaven the celestial realm, Earth the middle plain, Hell the lower pits, Makai the demon realm and Gaia the summon world had all clashed and fused together due to the amount of power the three gods had released. Countless summons, humans and demons had died only to reappear in the same realm as spirits.

After its monumental battle, Juubi had set out to split the realms and while he was able to recreate the two realms for the dead, the fusion between the other three was unrepairable even for one with his power. Eventually time passed, demons, humans and summons lived in peace as their numbers grew. Soon though the numbers began to drop for the mythical beasts as the humans continued to grow and spread.

That brought about the world of today, the demons of old were now weak monsters and half-breeds or creatures of low level power. The grand and terrific summons were replaced by smaller weaker creatures. Yokai had been weakened over the years by the crossbreeding of species, now even the most powerful of demon-kind could be defeated by a powerful human.

As for the ninja, they had been replaced by witches and wizards. Chakra was now called magic and was now less potent than it had been at one time. Now only humans descended from the clans of old had the ability to wield chakra and yet they needed an object of great power to focus their abilities.

* * *

**-Saturday, October 31st 1981-**

Juubi sighed as it drifted through the endless void it had come to call its home. It had been ages since it last walked upon the realms, over a millenium ago it had settled into the deepest recesses of Hell and closed its eyes to sleep.

Now after a millenium of slumber it was awakened by a disturbance in the mortal realm. Deciding to once more gaze into the mortal realm, the demon god opened a viewing portal and focused on the source of the disturbance.

On the other end of the portal were four dead bodies. One had been reduced to ash and belonged to a powerful human, a descendant of the foul snake sannin no doubt from what he could sense. The other bodies were what caused him to growl in anger, lying dead around the house were the two bodies of Uzumaki Naruto's last descendants, the male had been killed by the snake man while the last one, the young boy had died due to smoke from the burning house.

Juubi frowned as it watched this, it had promised Naruto to watch after his descendants when the man had died and it would not break a promise. The Uzumaki line would never die out as long as Juubi drew breath. The child would live and carry on the Uzumaki line, no matter what. For the first time in over a millennium Juubi stirred, its power stretched and expanded within the three realms searching, seeking the spirit of one Harry James Potter.

* * *

All around the world magical creatures gazed up in awe at the amount of power flowing through the world. Even the oldest and most powerful of creatures trembled before the power they felt as it washed over and through them. The realms ripped and tore as Juubi searched for the boys soul.

After a few minutes of searching, Juubi found what it sought, grabbing hold of Harry Potter's soul the demon god dragged it through the realms back to his body. It smiled as the small body breathed once more and set up a minor barrier to protect the child. After a few moments a shaggy black haired man burst into the building, the man tearfully regarded the two other bodies before scooping up the child and rushing out from the burning building. Juubi watched as the child was then handed over to a half-breed summon-kind who then flew off with the child. It grinned and watched as the boy was handed to an old man and woman.

The old man and woman placed the boy within a basket and left him at the doorstep of a quaint little home. Juubi spent several minutes watching the child, it looked into the boys future and frowned at what it saw. Left unattended the boy would suffer a life of pain and sorrow much like his ancestor. While Naruto had come out of such a life pure and forgiving, Harry Potter would not.

Juubi contemplated the situation several times before it made a decision. It would assist the boy and give him something Naruto never had growing up, knowledge and power. The realms shook as a being of great power descended onto the mortal plane. The oldest of creatures trembled in fear and reverence as Juubi descended down onto Privet drive. Had anyone looked out their window they would have seen nothing more than a mass of shadows in the form of a large four legged creature the size of a horse with ten overly large tails flailing about behind it.

Smiling nostalgically as it watched the boy Juubi reminisced of its life with Naruto. They had wandered the world merged together for close to eight centuries before Naruto had died, then they had spent two centuries of life within the underworld just talking and watching the world of the living pass by and evolve. After Naruto's soul had reached its end and rejoined the life-stream Juubi had brooded and mourned his passing for decades before he made his escape from hell in order to watch and protect Naruto's descendants. A task it had failed on this very night when James Potter was struck down by the dark lord.

Cocking its head to the side Juubi watched as one of its tails snaked forward and latched onto the boys chest.

_"You are fated for greatness Harry Potter and I will see that you achieve it." _Juubi whispered_ "Like your ancestor before you I will grant you the power to achieve your goals. Be it creation or destruction you will have the power to walk your path_."

As he spoke the tail detached from Juubi's behind and flowed into the small child and he began to glow with a dark aura. Bit by bit the aura darkened as solidified until the boy was within a small, black cocoon that pulsed like a beating heart.

With a long sigh the shadowy creature broke apart into dust and faded away as it returned to its own plane. It had gifted the young child with 10% of its power as well as knowledge on countless subjects. Within the cocoon Harry evolved and changed as he assimilated the demons power and knowledge. He slept as his skin melted, slept as his muscles tore, slept as his bones were crushed to dust and his organs exploded. Harry continued to sleep as a new body was created, as denser bones were formed, as stronger more flexible muscles grew and as near impenetrable skin spread over his body.

As the process finished the cocoon cracked and like the demon god turned into dust that faded away moments later. It was at this time that Harry Potter awoke from his slumber, his new form was practically the same as his old but anyone who had seen him before would noticed a difference now. His features seemed sharper and more defined, his facial structure had changed slightly giving him a noble and regal look, and even at 16 months old he had a lean muscular frame instead of the baby fat most children would have.

Slowly his eyelids opened to reveal lilac colored sclera with silver concentric circles spreading from the ebony pupils, within each eye were 5 comma shaped marks spread evenly on the circled. The commas spun lazily as his eyes flickered before they were replaced with a normal looking pair of emerald green eyes. The emerald green pupils conveyed youthful innocence and child-like ignorance. But underneath the powerful illusion two coal black pits burned with intelligence and power. Understanding flashed across Harry's face and with a smirk he slowly closed his eyes and slept once more.

* * *

All around the world creatures of the dark and the light gathered, the eldest conveyed what they knew and messages were passed along as whispers.

All across the world seers gasped as a veil covered their inner eyes and the future was hidden from them. For the first time ever the future of the world was uncertain.

Within the bowels of a large building filled with humans racing about in celebration was a dark, circular room. In the center of the room stood a large arch with a thin transparent veil, had anyone been within the room they would have heard as the whispers from within the veil increased in volume before falling quiet as the beings within stopped to watch the world.

Deep within a large mountain humanoid creatures gathered together, their skin pale and flawless, their eyes crimson and their mouths fanged. The vampires convened as the elders awoke from a century long slumber. One by one the 4 elders awoke, word spread and the vampires rejoiced.

Within the northern tower of a large castle an old man frowned as the flaming bird before him screeched and cowered before disappearing in a burst of flames to parts unknown. He grimaced as the castle shook and the magic ran rampart for a moment. He stood as the call of many creatures rose from the surrounding forest and he ran from the room as the silver objects meant to monitor a special little boy shook and exploded spraying sharp pieces of metal around the room.

On the doorstep of number four privet drive Harry Potter slept while word of his accomplishment spread across the wizarding world. He slept as word of his creation spread among the magical creatures.

For the first time in several millenia a true demon walked the earth.

* * *

**-Wednesday, July 31st 1991-**

Harry James Potter, awoke once more to the sound of banging upon his bedroom door. Growling he got up from his bed and stalked toward the door, today was his 11th birthday and he knew he had explicitly ordered the humans to leave him be today. It would seem they needed to learn their place once more. Wrenching the door open he glared at the frightened form of Vernon Dursley.

"What!" He snapped as his emerald eyes glowed dangerously.

Vernon shivered as he shakily held out a small brown envelope "Th-th-the l-l-letter f-from H-hogwarts,sir." he stuttered out. Vernon sighed in relief as Harry's face softened slightly but his eyes still held that dangerous glint.

Grabbing the letter forcefully Harry nodded and slammed his door closed in the mans face, Vernon turned and quickly made his way down the stairs and far away from the bedroom. Harry smiled as he heard the large man rush away, from day one the Dursleys had hated him. He knew the only reason they kept him around was because the old man Dumbledore had ordered them to that day 11 years ago. Dumbledore had dropped by to check in on him after his instruments had broken, while he had been only one year old Harry still remembered that day clearly as Dumbledore all but threatened the humans to look after him.

At first they had ignored him, only acknowledging his existence when they were forced to feed him. This had suited him fine as it allowed him to carry on with his business unnoticed. The first four years of his rebirth had been spent working on controlling his chakra, or magic as it was now called. Since that day 11 years ago he knew what he was, he knew where his power and knowledge came from and he knew how to use it. But he still needed to do the practices to control and master it.

At first he was forced to just levitate objects from his position in bed but as his body grew and he learned to crawl and eventually walk he began walking across surfaces while levitating heavier and heavier objects to build up his power and control.

It was in his 6th year of existence that things with the Dursleys had changed. He had always known they resented him no matter how much he fought for their acknowledgment and acceptance, but that day they had taken him from the room he shared with his cousin and stuffed him into the cupboard underneath the stairs. He had taken that in stride since it didn't really matter to him, it just provided more privacy. But then came the impossible amount of chores, and even when he finished them all they never thanked him they just frowned and found more for him to do. It was when they tried to punish him for doing well in school that he snapped.

Even as a demon with all the knowledge provided by a god he still acted like a human, most of his knowledge came from the Juubi's host Uzumaki Naruto and was filled with kind emotions, memories and thoughts. But unlike his ancestor Harry had a limit to just what he could take, when his uncle had come to beat him for doing well in class he reached said limit. His demonic heritage made itself known in the form of extreme anger and blood lust.

His eyes glowed and Vernon and Petunia found themselves trapped within the all powerful illusion,** Tsukuyomi**, for an hour. They had fallen into a coma for half a day before he calmed down enough to revive them. Since that day his relatives had done everything in their power to avoid him, they had given him his own bedroom to do with as he pleased and left any room whenever he entered, he only saw them when he passed by to get some food or go to school.

Smiling happily Harry tore open the Hogwarts letter and read. He had been waiting for this day for years. Although he had the knowledge from Juubi, he still lacked knowledge on magic and spells used by wizards and witches today. On the subject of magic Juubi had only focused on rituals, runes and creatures. Rituals and runes in order to make sure it would never be summoned or sealed again and creatures in order to track the progress and evolution of demon/summon kind. As such Harry knew everything there was about ritual magics, runes and each of the different magical creatures but he lacked information on charms, hexes and curses. There was also the fact that his current knowledge was over a thousand years old -due to Juubi's slumber- so he knew nothing of the advances made in the last thousand years or so.

He was also knowledgeable on jutsu, illusions, seals, healing, weapons, poisons and had exercised properly to use his own personal close combat fighting style. His knowledge of the ancient arts was unsurpassed by anyone still living and he had near absolute control over his internal energies, something thought impossible by all wizarding kind.

Smiling happily Harry wrote up a reply and with a flick of his wrist had the letter flying on the wind currents towards Hogwarts.

* * *

-**A few hours later-**

Dumbledore smiled happily as he read the letter for Harry Potter. He had been extremely confused and curious when an envelope had floated through his office window but those concerns were forgotten when he read who the letter was from. He had been worried that the Dursley's would deny Harry his heritage and leave him ignorant of the magical world but apparently the boy was informed of his being a wizard and was eager to attend Hogwarts.

He frowned though when he read the next paragraph. Harry didn't know how to reach Diagon Alley, he would need someone to pick up and guide Harry around Diagon alley for his school shopping. Hagrid was still gone, hunting down his newest 'pet' while Minerva was retrieving the stone from Nicolas and placing it within Gringotts. The only other he could really trust with this was Severus and the man absolutely loathed James Potter. Dumbledore sighed as he summoned Snape to his office, perhaps the mans feelings for Lily would overpower his feelings for James and extend to the boy.

* * *

**-Friday, August 2nd 1991-**

Severus Snape scowled as he knocked on the door before him, he had argued against Dumbledores decision but in the end the man had sent him on this detestable task. Babysitting a brat and Potters brat no less, how undignified.

"Yes? How can I help you?" a voice asked drawing him out of his thoughts. Snape scowled as he laid eyes on Petunia Dursley, Lily's sister. Petunia's eyes widened as she too recognized him.

"What are you doing here Snape!" she snapped. Scowling deeply he narrowed his eyes at the woman, even after all these years she had not changed

"I'm here for Lily's boy, I was sent to escort him to buy his supplies." He drawled out in a bored and annoyed tone.

"Ah I thought you would be here soon, greetings sir." a child's voice sounded from within the building, turning his head Snape spotted the boy as he descended down the stairs.

He almost gasped as he took in the boys looks, he had heard from Albus that the boy was supposed to be an exact copy of Potter with Lily's eyes but that was obviously wrong. Even as a straight man he would admit the child was beautiful, he had a thin and regal face that seemed to exude radiance and beauty, his skin was pale and flawless marred only by the small, pink and famous scar on his forehead. His eyes seemed to capture the soul and draw you in while staring right through you at the same time. Had he not known the boys parents he would have sworn the child was part Veela.

Snape could only stare at what had to be the most perfect looking child on the planet.

Harry smirked as he watched the man staring at him. He knew how others saw him, and how much he captured their attention, it was a demonic trait used to draw in prey by looking beautiful and harmless.

Snape's attention was drawn from the boy when he heard Petunia gasp slightly, turning his attention back to her he frowned as he took in her state, her eyes were wide, her hands shaking and she looked ready to faint at any moment as she just stared at Harry in...fear? What could frighten her so much about the boy? Before he could say anything the boy was already standing beside him on the doorstep and Petunia had slammed the door before rushing away.

"Don't mind her, she's just afraid." He heard the boy say.

Snape frowned down at him "Afraid of what?" he asked curiously, since he had known Petunia she had been a sour and spiteful creature. Not the fearful woman he had just met.

"Of me." Was the reply as the both walked away from the house.

Snape's frown deepened "And why would she be afraid of you?" he asked, he studied the boy closely as he spoke. Other than the strange beauty he radiated and the well kept figure he could see through the boys clothing he didn't seem dangerous. His thoughts were cut off as he was suddenly filled with extreme terror and fear, he almost dropped to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. As soon as it had come the feeling disappeared.

In front of him he noticed the Potter boy was smirking at him, his eyes seemed to flash as he turned and walked away with his hands in his pockets.

"Why not?" Harry replied back over his shoulder.

After a moment to calm his nerves Snape followed along, whatever that strange feeling was it was definitely Potters doing. There was more to this boy than he had first thought, first the Veela like beauty and now the Dementor like ability. There was definitely something strange about Harry Potter.

Following behind Snape smirked as he walked, whatever was different about the boy at least he didn't act like his bastard father and that was a bonus in his book.

Stopping next to Potter, Snape noted another strange occurrence in his mental list. The boy had stopped and waited for him right on the edge of the anti-apparation wards, as if he could sense them, definitely strange. Grabbing hold of his shoulder Snape apparated them both to the entrance of the leaky cauldron. He also noted that the even though it was supposed to be his first time apparating, Potter was perfectly fine, most people would throw up their first time but the boy didn't look the slightest bit bothered. Leading the way he led Potter into the Leaky cauldron.

* * *

Snape sighed as yet another wizard came up to shake the boys hand and greet him, they had been in here for ten minutes and the people just wanted to revere the boy. As he noticed Diggory go up to shake Potters hand for the fourth time Snape reached into the crowd and grabbed the boy.

"Come along Mr. Potter we still need to do your shopping." He stated dragging the boy from the bar and through the magic wall that served as an entrance to Diagon alley.

"Ah, thanks for that sir. I was getting annoyed at all the people wanting to meet me." Harry stated.

"Don't mention it." Snape replied in his bored tone "I'm sure now you'll want to know why everyone seems to worship the ground you walk on." he continued. He had already been informed by Dumbledore that he would need to explain to Potter about his fame since the letter left with Petunia made no mention of the Dark Lord.

"Isn't it because I supposedly killed that 'Dark Lord' when I was a year old?" Harry asked in a nonchalant manner.

Snape's eyes widened comically for a moment before he schooled his features.

"How did you find out about that?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Harry simply smirked in response "That's for me to know, and you to never find out." He replied walking away once more.

Snape could only stare at his back in surprise at yet another strange occurrence, sighing once more he followed Harry into Diagon alley.


	2. Summer

**The-Demon-Who-Lived**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. They are both respectively owned by J. and Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2: Summer

* * *

**-Friday, August 2nd 1991-**

Harry smirked as he strolled through Diagon alley, it took all his willpower to keep his eyes peeled forward while he wanted to run from store to store exploring the wonders of the magical world. Ten years of being cooped up in Surrey made this experience all the more exciting. Up ahead he could see their first stop, Gringotts Wizarding bank.

Snape frowned as he followed behind Potter, the boy was proving to be less like his father as the day wore on. James Potter had been a show off and an attention seeker who would always do his best to attract attention. But Harry Potter was the opposite, he easily attracted attention without even trying yet simply ignored it. As they walked through the alley people had begun to stop and simply stare as they went by, he knew it wasn't because they recognized the boy-who-lived since the scar was currently covered up.

No from the looks of resentment the men threw at him and the blushing faces of the women they passed he knew what attracted them was the boys charm and beauty. He had seen scenes like this many times, but those had been in France and always involved one of the Veela. For a human to draw such attention such as this was unheard of, and he knew Potter had no Veela blood within him. He sneered as he saw one of the younger witches swoon and faint when the boy directed a smile her way. Given a few more years the boy would be a real lady killer.

Entering the bank Harry walked past the various witches and wizards that had stopped to gawk and made his way to one of the tellers. From the way the goblins eyes widened and how other goblins began to whisper and point at him he knew they recognized him. Not as the bloody boy-who-lived but as a greater demon.

/Watch what you say goblin, it would not be pleasant for you and your kin if the humans discover what I am because of loose lips./ He threatened quietly in Gobbledegook. The goblin nodded shakily to show its understanding.

Snape having overheard but not understood frowned. Where did Potter learn the goblin language? Only a handful of wizards knew it and most of them worked within the goblin liaison department at the ministry and had no choice but to learn it. He added this new fact to his mental list as he handed the goblin Potter's key.

"Ello Professor Snape, fancy seeing you 'ere." A deep voice boomed behind them. Both turned to regard to enormous form of Rebus Hagrid.

"Good afternoon Hagrid." Snape drawled out in an exasperated tone.

Hagrid smiled as he spotted Harry's small form beside the older wizard "Ah, 'Arry. Good ta see ya, las time I saw ya ye were an itty bitty baby." Hagrid said "My names 'Agrid, Groundskeeper of 'Ogwarts." he added crouching down to speak with him.

Harry cracked his heart warming smile at the half-giant "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mister Hagrid sir." He replied shaking the mans large hand.

"Uh uh, I'll be havin none a that sir stuff, I was a friend of ya parents, jus call me 'Agrid." Hagrid stated happily.

Snape chose to cut in at that moment "What are you doing here Hagrid?" He asked with the same bored and mocking tone.

"Picking up a package for Dumbledore." Hagrid replied handing a key to the goblin.

Harry hummed as he followed behind a small fidgety goblin that would send him the occasional glance. As they boarded a cart with Hagrid, much to Snapes displeasure, he decided to speak with the goblin.

"So what's your name?" He asked.

"G-griphook Lord Potter, sir." the goblin stuttered back.

"Its nice to meet you Griphook. You can just call me Harry" He replied.

Snape frowned once more as he studied the small interaction, the goblin had been acting strange since they had met him but after the small talk with Potter he seemed to relax, he had even sighed in relief when Potter had smiled at him as if he had expected the boy to attack him and was relieved to escape with his life. Another thing he noticed was the silence as the cart rolled through the caverns, every time he had come here there had always been the roars of dragons resounding throughout the cavern but this time there was absolute silence.

After a few minutes they arrived at at Vault 687.

"This is your vault Mister Potter, unfortunately you can not access the Potter family vault until you come of age, but this trust fund should be enough until you are declared an adult." Griphook explained as he opened the vault.

Snape gagged as he stared wide eyed at the various piles of gold and silver within the vault, there was more money here than in his personal vault and the Prince family vault combined and this was only the boys trust fund?

"Is there anyway to know how much I have in here?" Harry asked sparing the vault only a single glance.

"Yes sir, there's a self-updating bank statement next to the door there," Griphook replied pointing at a piece of parchment attached to the wall "That's only a copy so you can take it with you." he added as Harry perused the form.

"Thanks." Harry replied, grabbing one of the money bags on the wall and filling it with several hand fulls of gold coins. the bag was magically expanded so it didn't even grow in size as the gold was poured in, closing and tying the bag Harry stuffed it into his pocket and they left the vault behind.

Descending to vault 713 Harry moved aside as Hagrid shuffled out of the cart and into the vault, he noted that the vault was strangely empty except for a small paper wrapped package in the center which Hagrid stuffed into his pocket.

"He sent you to come grab it? What is that old fool thinking!" Snape hissed at Hagrid as he reentered the cart.

Hagrid threw him a glare but remained silent, Snape continued to glare at the half-giant as they rode the cart back to the bank lobby.

"Right then, I'll be seeing ya at 'Ogwarts 'Arry." Hagrid stated patting him on the back.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Hagrid." Harry replied with his trademark heart warming smile, nodding to him Hagrid turned and lumbered off.

"Come along Potter we don't have all day." Snape drawled "You are permitted to enter any store you choose, it is only my duty to advise you on what you buy so you don't waste your money or forget anything."

Harry led him back to the Alley's entrance, from there they could walk past the stores one by one and loop around.

Entering the Apothecary Harry was informed by Snape that the older man was the potions professor at Hogwarts. With the mans help and advice he bought a large shelved closet and filled it with several different ingredients. The closet was enchanted to shrink when tapped with a wand and also extended the lifetime of materials stored within it. He bought a years supply of ingredients with over ten years until they expired inside the closet. Shrinking the closet down until it was the size of a card deck he placed it into a magically expanded shopping bag and followed Snape out the door.

Rather than continue with his original plan Snape dragged him across the street to the cauldron shop where Harry purchased a brass, iron, gold and silver cauldron as well as a set of scales and two pairs of knives that magically cut ingredients for the user, he also got a pair of magical ladles that would follow any instructions given and stir the potions perfectly. Snape placed the other objects within the cauldrons then shrunk the four cauldrons for him and placed them in the shopping bag.

Exiting the store Harry crossed the road, once more ignoring the looks sent his way by passerby's, and walked past the Apothecary as well as Quality Quidditch Supplies where several children were gawking at the newest broom, a Nimbus 2000.

Entering a small stationary shop he purchased three packs of parchment in white, yellow and black. Four bottles of ink in black, blue, gold and silver. He then bought a lovely but expensive Griffin quill as well as several Hippogriff quills. Lastly he purchased an acid green, peacock feather Quick-Quotes quill, which was a quill that was magically enchanted to write down whatever was said in order to speed up note taking time.

Afterward Snape guided him around Flourish and Blott's to purchase his school books. While there Harry also picked up a book on advanced charms, potions and spells as well as a book on auror fighting styles and spells. After a suggestion from Snape he picked up a copy of '_Hogwarts: A History_' for research. Snape tapped his foot impatiently as Harry picked up a couple books on ministry laws and regulations, instead of placing them with his other books though the boy simply flipped through them and replaced them on the shelf, after a few minutes of this they paid and left the store.

Next they came to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Entering the store Harry spotted a young blond boy already being measured, the boy's eyes widened as they enter and he smiled.

"Hello Uncle Sev." The boy greeted "What are you doing here?"

Snape gave the boy a small smile "Hello Draco. I'm currently working, Dumbledore has me escorting Mister Potter here around while he shops. Harry this is my godson Draco Malfoy. Draco, Harry Potter" He replied.

Harry gave the other boy a nod, but the boy and the woman measuring him could only stare, caught up by both his fame and overbearing charm.

"Bless my soul, Harry Potter." The woman said at the same time Draco exclaimed.

"Blimey your Harry Potter!."

"Manners Draco, Mister Potter does not appreciate being gawked at like an animal." Snape drawled, Harry could still hear some amusement in his tone. He smiled at the two before him.

Draco and the woman blushed in reply, one in embarrassment and the other from his heart fluttering smile.

Taking a stand on the pedestal next to Draco the blond boy engaged him in some light conversation as they were both measured.

"My father's next door buying my books, and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco drawled, although he was talking to Harry the comment was also directed at Snape who nodded at the boys before exiting the store. "After this I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I think I'll bully father into getting me one, and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?" Draco continued.

"Not yet, no point since I cant take it with me." Harry replied

"Ah okay, do you play Quidditch as well?" Draco asked after a moment

"No, I've been raised by my muggle relatives so I don't know much about the wizarding world." Harry answered nonchalantly, Draco gave him an apologetic look.

"That's a shame, It must be horrible living with muggles." He stated

"Not really, they're afraid of magic so they try to avoid me as much as possible." Harry replied, Draco nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Know what house you'll be in yet?" he asked changing the subject

"Not yet." Harry replied.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I hope I'll be in Slytherin; all my family have been, also Uncle Snape's the head of house." Draco boasted

"Oh? Well in that case I hope I get sent to Slytherin as well." Harry commented. Draco spent the next few minutes telling him all about the houses and what they stood for. Although Madame Malkin cut in a few times to straighten some points out and give an unbiased overview of the four houses, Harry couldn't help but agree that Slytherin seemed to be the best house for him.

Gryffindors were all about courage and brashness, something he was not.

Ravenclaws were studious and knowledgeable, and while he liked to learn he would prefer to do other more exciting things instead.

Hufflepuffs even though they were looked down on were Loyal and friendly, to him they sounded like followers and if there was one thing Harry Potter refused to be it was a follower.

Slytherins on the other hand were smart and cunning they looked out for themselves first and others second, and even though they were regarded as evil that was only because most Slytherins were dark wizards. To him Slytherin sounded like a perfect place to belong. They were like the ninja's of old, cunning and ruthless only with less skill.

Draco's head turned as his attention was drawn by something outside the window.

"I say, look at that man!" he shouted, nodding towards the front window. Harry turned and spotted who he was talking about, lumbering past the store towards the Leaky Cauldron was Hagrid.

"Oh that's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts." Harry supplied.

"Oh" Draco said "Ive heard of him, he's a servant of some kind isn't he?"

"He's a groundskeeper." Harry replied.

"Yes, exactly. The Headmaster at Hogwarts took him on after he got expelled. Now he lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." Draco stated.

"I don't know about that but he seems quite nice, I met him at the bank earlier." Harry responded.

Before Draco could reply Madame Malkin announced that his robes were finished. Jumping down from the pedestal Draco extended a hand to Harry.

"It was nice meeting you Potter, friends?" he asked.

Smiling back at the boy Harry shook his hand "Sure thing." he replied.

As Draco collected his robes and paid the seamstress Snape reentered the store followed by a tall blond man who looked similar to Draco.

"Oh father!" Draco exclaimed excitedly "This is my new friend Harry Potter, Harry this is my father Lucius Malfoy." Draco said introducing the two.

Harry shook the older mans hand "A pleasure to meet you Mister Malfoy." He said politely

"And I you, Mister Potter." Lucius replied with a nod. "Severus was just telling me about you, how have you found the wizarding world in comparison to the muggle world?" he asked

"Oh it's quite wonderful." Harry replied "Living with muggles is so boring, I'm just glad I was accepted to Hogwarts." he added.

At this time Madame Malkin also finished up with his robes.

Buying 7 pairs of plain black school robes, Harry also purchased 7 black dress shirts, 7 pairs of black pants, 2 dark green inner robes and a black outer robe with a silver trim. The last robe was a dress robe used for dances and formal gatherings. He also bought a pair of black dragon-skin boots as well as a pair of green dragon-skin boots. Lastly he purchased a pack of black socks and three ties all with the same design, they had large black stripes bordered with slightly thinner green stripes and the green stripes were then bordered with silver threading.

Moving to the on-shelf section Harry picked out several sets of casual clothing that could be worn in both the muggle and magical worlds, most of the clothes were in black and silver or multiple shades of green.

Snape and Lucius smirked and nodded to his selection of Slytherin colors but frowned when Harry also purchased a crimson dress robe with gold trimming, obvious Gryffindor colors. Paying the seamstress Harry placed all his purchases within the enchanted bag and followed Snape out the store. He said his good byes to Draco and Lucius as the two headed to Ollivanders while Harry and Snape entered the Magical Menagerie.

The store was very cramped and stuffy, filled with various animals. Ignoring the snakes hissing complaints from their cage Harry followed behind Snape, according to the school rules students were only allowed a toad, owl or cat while at Hogwarts. After spending time viewing each creature Harry crossed off the Toads from his list, he had expected some to be magical descendants of his ancestor's summons but all the store contained were normal variety toads.

An owl was also crossed off since he had his own way of delivering letters that was faster and pet owl's tend to stick out with muggles. In the end he chose a black and silver striped half-Kneazle, the cat had taken a liking to him and Harry decided to name it Yugito since it was female. Snape had looked at him strangely due to the strange name but had kept silent as Harry purchased a cage, some food and toys for his new pet.

After that he stopped in at a luggage store to purchase a trunk, the trunk was magically expanded to hold up to 10 times its regular limit. Unlike the other trunks though this one came with a small school bag that was connected to the trunk, anything stored in the trunk could be withdrawn through the bag by sticking your hand in and thinking of what you want. Getting the trunk shrunk by a clerk Harry stored it within his shopping bag and followed behind Snape as they left the store.

Walking past the joke shop and the second hand robe store Harry entered Ollivanders wand shop. He noticed that Draco had already left and only he, Snape and a pudgy old man were within the shop. As the old man walked over to speak to them Harry smirked, underneath the illusion his eyes spun and a moment later Snape and Ollivander froze as their eyes glazed over. Casting a minor illusion over the store so he wouldn't be interrupted Harry slipped behind the counter and into the workshop behind the store.

Behind the counter was a room filled with many strange objects, there were several different logs of wood laying about, on a table to the side was a small pile of glowing feathers. Beside them was what had to be the biggest heart he had ever seen, it was at least twice the size of his head and seemed to still beat with a steady rhythm. Taking a step into the room Harry gagged as a feeling of utter revulsion filled him, he nearly dropped to his knees and emptied his stomach but with a few deep breaths was able to calm himself, spreading out his senses he located the source of the feeling.

The pile of glowing feathers were actually Phoenix feathers and next to the door hidden from his line of sight until he entered the room was a large pile of Unicorn hairs. Materials from two of the purest light creatures were in such close proximity that it was a wonder he didn't pass out. Being a pure demon, a creature of the dark he shared the revulsion for all light creatures that dark creatures held and being so close to the large amounts of hair and feathers had caused a negative reaction.

Calming himself he focused on the tables the two piles rested on, slowly but surely the wood bent and warped until the two piles were encased in a small wooden ball, lessening the effect they had on him. Straightening up he began to look around the room searching for the correct items, he found his goal in the form of a bookcase at the back of the room hidden behind a tapestry. Searching quickly he pulled out five tomes, each was bound in red with a black number on the front numbering from one to five. Above each number was the books title.

_'A warlocks guide to wand crafting'_

Harry smirked as he viewed the collection. He had flipped through a book of ministry laws at Florish and Blott's earlier, and while Snape thought he had just skimmed thorough and put them back in boredom Harry had actually been memorizing the books one by one with his **Sharingan** abilities_. _It was through these books that he had learned about not only the laws on underage magic and the trace on an underage witch or wizards wand, but also the ban on wand crafting by non licensed individuals. It was also through this knowledge that he had guessed correctly that Ollivander would have books on said subject.

Opening the first book, Harry slowly flipped through the pages taking the time to memorize and burn all the information into his mind. After five minutes he had finished viewing all the books and after placing them back on the shelf he looked through the rest of Ollivander books for any items of interest. He chose to memorize book on magical enhancers, another on materials best used for wandcrafting, and Ollivanders personal notes on matching a wand with its user.

Once finished he hid all hints of his actions and quickly fled from the room before the feathers and hairs could affect him. Slipping back into the main section of the store he walked over just as Ollivander was finished finding a wand suitable for his illusionary self. Harry heard something about great things blah blah blah powerful wand blah blah blah brother wands blah blah blah scar on head.

Taking his position in front of the man he reached out and grabbed hold of the wand Ollivander offered, the feeling of revulsion entered him once more and it took nearly all his willpower to not destroy the wand in his hand. The wand contained a phoenix feather at its core and although the effect was less than that of the feather pile in the back it still affected him to a degree. He would never truly bond with this wand and using it would limit his abilities.

With a snap of his fingers the illusion was dispelled and the glazed look on both mens eyes cleared and they continued on as if nothing had changed.

"That will be 7 galleons Mister Potter." Ollivander stated.

Handing over the money Harry followed behind Snape as they left, the potions master was acting strangely but he was sure it had more to do with what Ollivander had said about his wand than anything else, after all no one in this day and age was powerful or experienced enough to sense a genjutsu. Crossing the road Harry walked past the junk store as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

He felt a tight grip on his shoulder as he tried to turn down a darkened road, his first instinct was to remove the offending hand from his body but he was able to calm himself before he could react. Turning he followed the arm up to a stern looking Snape who was shooting a disdainful look down the alleyway.

"I would suggest you avoid Knockturn alley Mister Potter, it is not a place for respectable wizards to venture into. There are many dark and forbidden items for sale within the alley." Snape explained glaring down into the darkened alleyway.

Nodding to the older man Harry shot one last look at Knockturn alley before continuing on his way. Passing by an ice cream store and a candy shop Harry made a stop inside a magical instruments shop.

"Welcome, what can I help you with sir?" The attendant asked from behind the counter of the small store. Harry noted that the walls were covered with different clocks each with a different function but none of which told the time, within the glass counter were various watches, two boxes of rings as well and several necklaces and pins. A large cabinet to the right of the door held various weapons and holsters, while another held different items of dress, like sunglasses and earrings.

''Hello, I'm just looking," Harry replied as he walked up to the counter, spotting an item of interest he asked "Can you tell me what this watch here does?" he asked pointing at a round silver watch with a black and green leather strap. It had mostly caught his eye since it was in Slytherin colors.

"Ah yes, that's one of the newer models. It has four functions, each activated by one of these buttons." The attendant explained holding up the watch and showing off the buttons, two on each side.

"The first function tells you the time at either your current position or any where else in the world. Simply hold the button and say the location and it will tell you the time in that area." He then pushed the button and Harry watched as the watch face blinked over and the current time appeared in red on the surface.

"The second function is like a tracker, simply point the watch at what you want to track and push the button, the watch will then magically send you signals allowing you to track down what ever you cast it on." Harry nodded along and pretended to be fascinated with that, the watch was low on magical power meaning it would most likely have a limited range. It was far simpler for him to use his senses when tracking someone.

The clerk continued on to the third function without pause "The third function allows you to program a low power spell into the watch, it currently holds the _Lumos_ spell but there is a list of spells you can program into the watch allowing you to use your wand with one hand and another spell with the other."

Harry perked up at this, although the spells would be low level the fact he could program spells into an object was interesting. He had been trying to do that with his seals but each time the seal would either overload or short circut, the watch would most likely give him the break through he needed.

"How were all these functions added to the watch?" He cut in as the clerk was moving on to the fourth function.

"The watch was enchanted, enchantment is a demanding but rewarding branch of magic that you will have the option of taking in your 7th year." Snape explained from his spot behind Harry. Harry simply nodded in reply as he filed the information away, he would definitely have to look in on enchantments.

The clerk took the silence as his cue to continue and began on the watches fourth function "The forth button is like a day planner, just hold it say the date and time of your appointment and it will sound a chime an hour in advance to remind you." he finished explaining.

Nodding Harry placed the watch on the counter, he also placed a pair of rings that served as short range radios. Enchanted glasses that protected the eyes from potion fumes, blinding spells as well as dust and debris. A necklace with a large blue sapphire that was enchanted to increase the wearers luck as well as protect from danger by use of a medium power shield spell. A wand holster that could go around the waist or the wrist and was enchanted to prevent the wand within from being summoned. Lastly he picked out a matching pair of 12 inch long daggers enchanted to never dull, never stain as well as cause wounds that couldn't be healed with magic.

Harry found it strange that Snape -a professor at the school he was to attend- said nothing about the obviously dangerous items he was purchasing, the man simply looked on with his constant scowl as Harry paid for the items and exited the store. Ignoring the now constant gawkers Harry made his way past the last few stores and eventually they arrived back at the leaky cauldron where Snape suggested they get some lunch while he explained a few things.

Inside the bar they had a run in with a tall fidgety man by the name of Quirrell who Snape seemed to detest but Harry found interesting, he learned that Quirrell was also one of the professors at Hogwarts and would be teaching him Defense Against the Dark Arts. After shaking the mans hand for close to five minutes they managed to get a table and order lunch.

"Now Mister Potter it is my duty to inform you that you are not permitted to use magic in front of muggles or while out of school until you come of age." Snape stated. Harry simply nodded, from his earlier reading he already knew that the law would only come into effect once he set foot in Hogwarts. Until then he could practice as much magic as he wanted.

Reaching into his robe Snape pulled out a small slip of paper.

"This is your ticket for the Hogwarts express, the train leaves on the last day of august from Kings Cross station." He explained handing over the slip "As you can see you leave from platform 9 and 3/4, which is magically hidden from muggles, to reach it you must walk through the pillar between platforms 9 and 10."

Harry nodded in understanding as he tucked the ticket into his pocket as their food arrived. Thanking the waitress they both dug into their food while Harry asked the professor a few questions about the school.

Once the meal was finished Snape once more put a hand on his shoulder and apparated them both back to Privet Drive, they arrived just outside the wards and Snape peered down at his young charge.

"Enjoy your summer Mister Potter, I will see you at Hogwarts." he stated.

"Thank you for your assistance professor, I look forward to the coming school year." Harry replied giving his heart warming smile.

Nodding stiffly Snape smirked slightly as he apparated away.

Turning Harry hummed slightly as he headed back to number 4 Privet Drive. The day had gone well, he now knew where to pick up magical supplies and had some new books to keep him entertained for the summer. He frowned as he remembered his first order of business, getting a new wand.

Although he had mastered countless jutsu that would make most spells seem like child's play he would need a wand to keep his cover as a regular wizard. He already had an idea of what he would need to get the wand but it would take a few tries to correctly create the wand even with the knowledge from Ollivander he still needed practice to use it effectively.

* * *

**-Sunday, August 11th 1991-**

Harry cursed as yet another wand blew up in his face sending splinters flying around the room. He grumbled to himself as the magically enhanced shards of wood were slowly pushed out of his skin and the wounds sealed shut with a hiss. Having nigh impenetrable skin he had been caught completely off guard when the first wand exploded and managed to harm him. Since then he had gotten used to having to heal himself every time one of these wands detonated.

It had been over a week since his trip to Diagon alley and since that time he had been trying to make a new wand tailored for him, he had dropped by a nearby lumber mill and 'borrowed' several different logs of wood to use.

Unfortunately the ritual used to find his compatible materials always ended the same way, splinters of wood in the face. Other than the rare or magical breeds of wood, he had already tried every type of wood available, hell he had even grown his own tree using his **Mokuton** powers alone and that had ended the same.

'Dammit, do I have to go see Ollivander again? Maybe he has some rarer types of wood I can use.' Harry pondered angrily, with a wave of his hand the bits of wood collected together into a pile and then seemed to fuse together until a small log was left in their place.

Slumping down onto the floor Harry mentally reviewed what he had learned from Ollivanders books. He had already used the core seeking spell and had found himself well suited for Thestral heartstrings. Thestrals were creatures of death and were one of the closest magical creatures to demonkind. A wand made with their heartstrings as a core would suit him far better than the phoenix feather wand that twit Ollivander had given him. He absolutely abhorred that wand, every time he touched it he felt like insects were crawling all over his body. It was revolting.

Now if only he could find a proper material to encase the core with, none of the common materials were working and the only option left was a crystal wand or a bone wand. Unfortunately the only crystals he could get his hands on were within his vault and none of those had worked well, the diamond had shown some compatibility but was not powerful enough to be used as a casing, perhaps as a focus and enhancer but not as a casing. As for bones he had used dragon, giant and even troll but none had worked. Perhaps he would need to make another trip into Knockturn alley for some rarer materials.

As he thought Harry carded his hands through his hair and sighed, it was as he was doing this that his mind landed on a footnote in Ollivanders personal notes. According to the wandmaker, using a part of the wielder in the crafting process would make the wand far more compatible. Harry had assumed this meant a hair or some blood and was prepared for that but as he stared at his arm he had a sudden thought.

Could it work? After all he was a magical creature, the purest in the last two centuries.

Staring blankly at his right arm Harry waved his other hand and a blade of wind formed at the tip of his fingers. Raising the hand up he poised it to strike, as the blade fell he had one thought.

'What I wouldn't give to be a Kaguya right now.'

* * *

Harry almost whooped with joy in his excitement. The ritual had worked, he now had his casing. Reaching into the bubble of magic floating above the blood soaked floor Harry grasped hold of the item floating within. The bubble dissipated as he withdrew the item, held in his hand was a ten inch long, pristine white, hollow rod. It was exactly the same as any other wand casing in the world except for one simple fact, this was made of demon bone, his bone.

Harry flinched slightly as he felt phantom pains run through his arm. It had taken close to an hour to regenerate the bones in his forearm and the process had been quite painful but he now had his casing, all he would need was the core and to perform the creation ritual. Looking outside his window he noticed that time had passed quickly, the sun had already set and it was the perfect time to go about his business once more.

Making sure his door was locked he grabbed a large black robe from his closet and slipped it on, pulling the hood up over his head he made sure his face was completely hidden within the shadows of the robe before tucking his phoenix wand into a pocket. Making sure he had his moneybag in his pocket Harry concentrated on his destination. A moment later the air around him seemed to twist and bend as his body was sucked into a vortex originating from his right eye.

Without a sound Harry twisted out of the vortex and landed softly in an alleyway beside Gringotts, like he had many times the last week he looked around the alleyway before dropping the illusion hiding his form. Pulling his hood back into place he made his way out of the alley. It was dark in Diagon alley and the shoppers had dwindled down to just a few people heading to the bars, the various shops were closing or already closed so not many noticed the small black form slip into Kockturn alley.

While Diagon alley was closing down and almost deserted, the stores within Knockturn alley were still open and looked like they would be for hours still. Ignoring the old woman attempting to sell him human fingers Harry made his way down the alley. Passing by a shady looking pet store, a tattoo pallor, a small pub and a second hand junk shop he made his way towards a store he had seen many times but never entered, Borgin and Burkes. According to the rumors he had heard in Diagon alley, Borgin and Burkes sold a variety of artifacts and dark items, exactly what he sought.

Stepping into the store he frowned as a small bell above the door rang, looking around Harry noted that there was no one else inside the establishment but he could hear sounds coming from a room behind the counter. Closing the door behind him he strolled through the store looking at the various items upon the shelf but making sure not to touch any, never knew what could happen.

"You lost boy?" A voice asked.

Turning Harry spotted a tall, dark haired man watching him from the counter.

"No, I'm exactly where I want to be." He said walking towards the counter.

"Oh?" the man asked with a raised brow and a skeptical look on his face "And what is it your looking to buy?"

"I require some Thestral heartstrings, the older the better." Harry replied with a low tone.

The clerks eyebrows rose even higher before his look of skepticism turned to one of suspicion.

"And what would a child like you need such items for?" he asked "Thestral parts are rare to come by, it will cost you a pretty penny." he added pulling out a black case from a shelf to the side.

Pulling out a bag of Galleons Harry spilled the gold coins onto the counter top.

"Money is not an issue." He replied.

The clerks eyes sparkled as he looked at the pile of gold, his suspicious look turned into one of greed as he opened the black case. Within the case were several small vials each with a different looking material inside. Reaching into the case the man pulled out five vials, three of which had a mass of red flesh within and the last two had some black dried mass.

"The red ones are only a few years old and they cost 107 Galleons a piece, the black ones are far older and are 234 galleons a piece." The clerk explained.

Harry nodded and divided up the gold, he bought the two black vials in case one failed. Thestrals like most magical beings became more powerful as they aged, as such the older the heartstring he used the more powerful his wand would be. Slipping the two vials into his pocket Harry packed the rest of the gold into his pouch.

"Will you be needing anything else sir?" the clerk asked.

"I'm starting school soon, what would you suggest?" Harry asked calmly.

The clerk seemed to think for a bit before snapping his fingers and heading into the back room, he came out moments later carrying a small stack of books.

"I take it your going to Hogwarts? Yeah that's what I thought, well considering who the headmaster is you wont have a chance to learn any of the so called 'dark' arts. These are some books on basic and advanced curses, there's a whole set here so you can learn them as you grow. I even included one on Legilimency." the clerck declared setting the books on the counter.

Harry counted a set of 8 on curses and dark spells, one book on unforgivable curses from around the world as well as a book on mind arts.

The clerk stopped him as he went for his money pouch.

"I have a few terms before you can buy these." He said.

Harry frowned "What terms?" He asked.

"Well first off you have to understand that this stuff takes a while to learn so don't go blaming me if you cant do it on your first try." the clerk stated.

Harry nodded in acceptance, that was understandable.

"Secondly you must swear an oath to tell no one what you bought here. These books are illegal and I'm only offering since you have the cash, if you wont swear the oath then I wont sell them to you." the clerk stated darkly.

Harry could see him fingering his wand and he was sure his memory would be erased if he refused to swear the oath. He growled slightly, unlike wizards he was a demon, his oath carried far more weight than theirs and as such he tried to never give his word. Taking a moment to review the mans request he couldn't really find any way this could come back around to harm him so he decided he would give his oath this once. Of course an illusion would easily fool the human before him but there wasn't much of a point for a small issue like this.

"I swear on my blood and magic to never reveal what I have purchased this day." He said loudly, the air crackled with power as the oath was made.

"So mote it be." the clerk added with a tone of finality, there was a loud snap as the oath was accepted and their magic bound to it.

Smiling at him the Clerk pushed the books forward.

That will be 456 Galleons for all ten books" he stated.

Harry quickly handed the money over and collected the books. The clerk watched as Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and seemed to doodle on it. His eyes widened comically as the books were then placed on top of the parchment and disappeared with a puff of smoke. He wisely chose to say nothing as Harry rolled up the parchments and with a nod exited the store.

* * *

**-Tuesday, August 13 1991**-

Harry sighed as he finished drawing the last rune. He was currently in the top floor of an old abandoned building just a few miles from his home. The wards surrounding number 4 Privet Drive were weak and easy to circumvent from time to time but even they would sense the amount of magical power he was about to release.

Drawn on the ground with black charcoal was a star within an inverted triangle within a triangle within a square within a circle, the entire diagram was made up of various runes with multiple functions. In the center of the diagram lay three objects, the pristine white bone casing, the pitch black heartstring and a small clear diamond.

Standing up he surveyed his handy work and nodded in appreciation, the rune diagram was perfect and everything was prepared. Drawing on his power he began to pour it into the diagram while whispering the words for the spell. The runes glowed a bright red as a tornado of pure energy surrounded the three objects, the energy raised them up into the air and began to twist and bend around until the objects were stored within a dark red bubble similar to the one used in the identifying ritual.

Harry continued to whisper the ritual words for a few more minutes until the red bubble turned pitch black and then clear to reveal a single object within. The glow from the runes lessened and then disappeared leaving the ground underneath clear of any evidence. Harry took a step closer and with no hesitation reached into the bubble and grasped his wand.

He gasped as pure power shot through his body from the wand, the object bonded to his core within a moment and he felt his power grow exponentially. This wand was far more powerful than his other and as he held it in his hand he felt like he could do anything at all, he felt invincible.

Unlike most wands that were created to focus a witch or wizards power this one served a different function. Harry had near perfect control over his magic so a focusing item was unneeded, the runes he had used for this ritual served to create an amplifier instead of a focus. The wand would boost his power rather than focus it like other wands would.

After a few minutes he calmed down from his power high and withdrew his new wand from the magical bubble. Rather than the white bone he had expected the wand was now a pitch black and seemed to absorb light rather than reflect it. It was 9 inches long, completely smooth and topping the wand was a clear 3 inch long diamond tip with a long strand that trailed down the wand slightly. (Picture link on my profile page.)

Holding it tightly he pointed it towards a wall and decided to test the wand. He made a quick slashing motion with the wand as he whispered a spell.

"_Diffindo" _

He felt as a sliver of his power flowed into the wand and out the tip. The diamond tip of his wand glowed a light green as the cutting charm as fired towards the wall.

Harry gaped as he observed the aftereffects of his spell, the last time he had practiced the cutting charm with his other wand it had left a five inch long cut on the wall that was only a few centimeters deep. This time however his spell had cleaved a meter long gash into the wall and although he couldn't see how deep it was he could definitely hear air flowing in through the cut.

Harry looked down at the wand wide eyes before grinning widely.

* * *

**-Thursday, August 29th 1991-**

Harry hummed to himself as he flipped another page in his book. he would be leaving for Hogwarts in two days and had decided to pass the time reading and learning. He had already memorized all of his first year text books, the first three of the dark arts books from Knockturn as well as the books on advanced charms and mind arts. He was currently reviewing the book on mind arts in order to further his _Legilimency_.

Harry had discovered weeks ago that as a demon he had natural mental barriers, as such he would never need to worry about having his mind invaded. On the other hand he needed twice as much practice to master invading another's mind, -well without use of his Dojutsu that is- something his 'relatives' had been most helpful with. Speaking of which...

"Oh Dudders, could you give me a hand with something?" he asked his large cousin as the boy walked past his door.

Dudley froze in step as his eyes widened in fear. Harry smirked, the large boy was most likely remembering the last time he had 'given him a hand'. Dudley had spent hours on the floor gripping his head in pain as Harry forcefully invaded his mind and practiced his _Legilimency_.

As if sensing his cousins thoughts Dudley turned and made a dead run for his room, or at least he attempted to. The second Dudley began running Harry was already leaning out the door with his wand trained on the boys back.

_"Petrificus Totalus_ " The full body-bind caught him in the back mid step causing him to fall forward and land flat on his face.

A wave of his wand and Harry had his cousin floating towards him, the larger boy was levitated into the room and dropped on the floor as the door shut behind him. A moment later Dudley could move again but he chose to cower on the floor.

Grinning down at his cousin Harry aimed his wand at him.

"Relax this wont hurt a bit, well I think it wont I haven't really had a chance to practice with it you see." he stated nonchalantly

Dudley whimpered.

"_Obliviate."_

* * *

**-Saturday, August 31st 1991-**

Stepping out onto the platform Harry sighed in relief as the illusion surrounding him dropped, it was near impossible for him to walk anywhere without attracting attention yet alone through a pillar in a busy train station, muggles were less resistant to his allure and would have followed his every move had he not set up an illusion beforehand.

Head held high Harry calmly made his way towards the large red train engine, he pointedly ignored the looks he garnered from the crowd as he walked by. Several women actually swooned when they caught his eye, how embarrassing. For them at least, he found it amusing.

He spotted Draco and his father standing next to a beautiful and equally blond woman, most likely his friends mother. Passing by a group of blushing giggling teens Harry made his way over to the Malfoy family.

"Harry, good to see you again." Draco exclaimed seeing his friend come close, his father and mother both turned to see him at Dracos exclamation.

"Hello Draco, Mister Malfoy." Harry greeted politely, he got a smile from the younger boy and a nod from the older Malfoy "And you must be Draco's mother?" he asked the woman.

"Narcissa Malfoy, it nice to finally meet Draco's new friend." She said holding out a hand.

"Harry Potter at your service ma'am." Harry replied taking the hand and kissing her knuckles lightly "And I must say you are far more beautiful than I was led to believe." He added

Narcissa blushed slightly at the compliment "You're very polite for one so young Mister Potter." She replied.

"Its easy to sound polite when your being truthful." Harry answered back with a smile.

Narcissa's blush deepened "And a smooth talker as well, you should be careful Lucius this young man might just steal me away."

Lucius chuckled "Well dear he certainly knows what he's doing." he replied. "Why don't you help your friend onto the train Draco before he steals your mother away." Lucius added with a grin.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy, I look forward to seeing the two of you again." Harry said with a wave. Following behind Draco he boarded the train and looked for a compartment.

"Where's your trunk?" Draco asked noticing that Harry was only carrying a small cage with his cat inside.

"I had it shrunk at the store, its in my pocket." Harry lied, no need for Draco to know that he had shrunken it himself.

"Ah, I should have had father do the same instead of carrying it around like a muggle." Draco stated bitterly. "Are you going to do anything about this?" he asked looking around.

Harry smirked as he saw what Draco was talking about, since they entered the train a small group of girls had been crowding around giggling while those already in compartments threw open their doors and made room for him to sit.

"What makes you think its my fault?" Harry mock asked.

Draco shot him a blank look with a single raised brow in question.

"Fine lets try to find an empty compartment." Harry stated striding ahead.

* * *

Ducking into an empty compartment Draco watched in fascination as the girls walked on by without even sparing them a glance. He turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Its a simple illusion spell I read about." Harry lied.

Draco simply nodded and turned to the window. Spotting his parents he waved as the train's horn sounded and the vehicle began to move.

'Hogwarts here I come.' Harry thought with a grin.

* * *

Yay finished.

I would like to thank my Beta reader and artist Keroberos for her ideas and the picture of the wand on my profile page.

Hope you all like this chapter.


	3. School

**The-Demon-Who-Lived**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. They are both respectively owned by J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto

**A/N: I haven't decided whether or not to make Dumbledore manipulative and evil in this story yet so view his acts with an open mind until they blatantly point out a side.**

**As for Harry, just because he has Naruto's memories doesn't mean he has Naruto's personality. Personally I like Naruto, its a good story, but I hate Naruto the character. No one is that forgiving, trusting and borderline retarded. As such I refuse to base my Harry around him and instead I'm just making him AU.**

**For those who think hes too pro Slytherin already you have to remember that the only reason he chose Gryffindor in cannon was from meeting Ron and being influenced by his prejudices, in this story he met Draco first who told him about the four houses with input from Madame Malkin and Harry just decided that Slytherin was the more ninja like house so it would suit him. And there's also the fact the house is represented by snakes and he can speak with snakes. Basically just little influences on his kiddie mind.**

Chapter 3: School

* * *

**-Saturday, August 31st 1991-**

The first few hours of the trip were uneventful, mostly due to their compartment being hidden from all other students. Harry and Draco spent that time changing into their all black school robes and then they sat down to talk about Quidditch, Hogwarts and the four houses, well Draco talked and Harry listened. After 45 minutes of this Draco introduced him to exploding snap, a magical card game.

After his third loss at the game Harry suggested they play something else, getting an affirmation from Draco he drew his phoenix wand (suppressing a shudder as he did) and conjured up a Shogi board. He had learned all about the game from the memories of his ancestor and having become interested in the game had bought books about it as a child. Using the strategies Naruto had been taught by his friend and comrade Shikamaru Nara, Harry taught Draco how to play the foreign board game.

After grumbling about muggles and their uselessness for a while Draco grasped the theory behind the game and actually began to enjoy himself. They played a few rounds with Harry winning each one before they took a break from the game. After a while Harry took down the illusion around their compartment, most of the girls had given up their search for the two boys and other than the odd student walking about the hallways were silent.

"Hey lets go look for my friends, they should be somewhere on the train and I can introduce you." Draco offered opening the compartment door.

"Might as well, there's not much else to do." Harry replied following behind the blond.

As Draco stepped out into the hall he was knocked down as someone walked into him, smirking to himself Harry stepped into the hallway. He found the person to be a young girl who looked to be roughly the same age as Draco and he, she had long bushy brown hair, brown eyes and wore the plain robes of a first year. Behind the girl stood a pudgy blond haired boy, he also wore first year robes and was looking from Draco to Harry with fright.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." The girl apologized.

She withered as Draco glared at her "Watch were your going next time woman, I sho-." He was cut off as Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

Sending his friend a reproachful glance Harry smiled at the two others "Be nice Draco, she already apologized." he chided, Draco huffed and stood up. Holding out a hand to the girl Harry helped her to her feet.

"I hope you're not hurt." He said smiling, she blushed as his allure hit her but managed to shake her head wildly. Harry grinned wider as he heard Draco scoff from behind him.

"My name is Harry Potter and the rude boy behind me is Draco Malfoy, who might you two be?" He asked softly.

The girl snapped her head up at his question with a blush, she had been preoccupied studying his hand which she still held onto.

"Oh! I'm Hermione Granger." The girl replied hurriedly.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Granger." Harry stated, her blush doubled in intensity as he brought her hand to his lips and brushed his lips on the knuckles.

"N-neville L-longbottom." The boy squeaked. Harry gave him a nod but inside he was frowning, the boy's magical signature felt familiar. It wasn't something he had come across before but he felt as if he should recognize the energy signature. Shrugging mentally he filed this point away for another time, most likely he was a descendant of someone his ancestor had known and he was comparing the signature with that of a memory.

"Wait, your Harry Potter? I've read all about you, you're famous.!" Hermione exclaimed somewhat regaining her senses. She was about to continue on but lost her train of thought as Harry placed a long delicate finger to her lips.

"Not here Miss Granger, too many curious ears. Perhaps we can speak more at a later time." Harry stated, the girl nodded shakily and finally released his hand taking a step back with her blush back in place.

Giving her another smile and nodding to the Longbottom once more Harry walked passed the two with a frowning Draco following behind. After a few minutes he looked back to his friend who still hat a deep frown on his face.

"Whats your problem Draco? You cant still be angry over that little accident, can you?" He asked his blond friend. As he spoke Harry threw up some illusions around them to keep the conversation secret and to avoid a repeat of their last walk through the train.

"It's not that, It's that girl. I've never heard of a family name Granger" Draco replied with a scowl.

"So what?" Harry asked curiously.

"So, she's a muggleborn then." Draco spat back.

"And?" Harry asked raising a single brow in question.

"The girl was a mudblood and you were being all nice to her, muggleborns don't belong in our society. They should just be killed off or left to rot with the muggles!" Draco spat back.

Harry came to a stop and turned to his friend. Draco staggered back a step as rage filled green eyes bore into his.

"You would do best to watch what you say around me Draco. I don't tolerate prejudice and bigotry. Unlike you who has spent his entire life living in the wizarding world I have been living with Muggles so I know how horrible they can be, but I also know that not all muggles are bad. This also extends to muggleborn, feel free to hate them as you wish but keep it to yourself, I prefer to get to know someone before making a decision about them" He replied with a cold icy tone.

Draco could only nod in reply, he could feel the magic swirling in the air around his friend and it frightened him more than the anger flashing through Harry's eyes. He made a mental note not to cross Harry without due cause.

Seeing his friend nod Harry let up on the killer intent he was producing and backed off.

"Now then Draco, why is it you hate her for simply being born to muggles?" Harry asked turning away, Draco blinked rapidly as his friend calmly walked away like the last few seconds hadn't happened.

Walking fast to catch up Draco pondered the question for a second before replying "Er..Father say's that they're trying to force their customs on us and make our world more like theirs, also with more muggleborn being born each year the bloodlines are weakening."

"Well that's just silly," Harry stated frowning "Seeing all the things muggles have come up with and done I don't see whats so bad about integrating the two societies."

Draco frowned back at him "Why should we have anything to do with fil- muggles, we are superior and our society is better. They should simply bow to us." he replied.

Harry broke out in laughter at that comment causing Draco's scowl to deepen.

"Wizards aren't superior to muggles Draco, muggles have weapons and technology that would put most wizards to shame. Besides being a wizard or a muggle shouldn't matter, you're all human in the end." Harry commented, of course he counted himself exempt from that statement. Let the humans fight amongst themselves, he was a magical creature so he could care less.

Draco sneered and was about to reply but Harry cut him off.

"That's just my opinion Draco, you don't have to share it and I wont force my beliefs on you, I just ask that you treat any friends of mine, no matter how 'pure' their blood may be, with some modicum of respect." Harry stated narrowing his eyes at Draco and spiking his killing intent to make sure the point stuck.

Draco gulped as something flashed in his friends eyes once more, something dangerous.

"Fine." He conceded.

Harry's demeanor instantly changed and he smiled widely at the blond boy.

"Good, I'm glad that's settled."

* * *

"Draco?" A voice cut into their conversation.

Turning Harry spotted the source as a tall dark-skinned boy with short black hair and eyes, the boy was currently squinting at them as he somehow manged to pierce the low level illusion around them.

Harry frowned as he dropped the illusion. Even though it was low level no human should have been able to see through it unless they were of significant power, something the first year boy before him was definitely lacking. He pondered this as he observed the boy, he looked human but there was definitely a small difference with his magical signature.

'Perhaps some creature blood in his line? That may have been enough to see through that weak genjutsu.' Harry thought observing the boy.

"It is you, where have you been Draco? We searched every where and didn't see you." The boy continued oblivious to Harry's thoughts or observation.

"Blaise!" Draco exclaimed "Good to see you mate, I was with my new friend here and we were hiding from some girls." Draco replied.

The boy, Blaise, seemed to notice Harry for the first time and nodded to him in greeting before holding out a hand.

"I can see why, nice to meet you. My names Blaise Zabini, I'm another of Draco's friends." Blaise stated.

Shaking the boys hand Harry smiled thinly.

"Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you Blaise." He replied politely.

Blaise's eyes widened as he shot a look to Draco, Draco nodded in reply and Blaise's eyes snapped back to Harry's.

"Wow, the Harry Potter. Wait till the others meet you, come on Draco our compartments down this way." Blaise stated leading them back the way they had come.

They walked past a couple compartments before Blaise stopped and opened the door to one compartment.

"Hey guys I found Draco and you'll never guess who he's with." Blaise announced entering the compartment, Draco followed behind him receiving greetings from the others within. Harry entered last and took a moment to survey the compartment. Other than he, Draco and Blaise there were six others inside the compartment, three girls and three boys.

"Who's this then?" One of the girls asked.

Harry's smile turned into a grin as his allure hit the group causing the three girls to blush lightly and look him over several times.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Harry Potter, Draco's friend." He replied politely.

There was a gasp as they all heard his name, he noted that several eyes turn to his forehead in search of his scar which was hidden behind his hair. After a moment and some assurance from Draco they welcomed him to the group and introduced themselves.

"I'm Pansy Parkinson." One of the girls stated boldly. She had short black hair that stopped at neck level and black eyes. While not the best looking of the three Harry counted her as one of the prettier girls he had met so far.

"Charmed." he replied bowing down and kissing her hand. She blushed darker and looked away shyly. Another one of the girls pushed her aside in order to introduce herself.

"Millicent Bulstrode, nice to meet you Harry." she stated eagerly giving him her hand to kiss. She she had long brown hair that draped down to her shoulders and bright blue eyes.

Harry gave her a smile as he kissed her offered hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He replied softly. Millicent giggled as she sat down next to Pansy and they began to whisper to each other. The last girl sat up and held out a hand as well.

"Daphne Greengrass" She stated briskly. She had long blond hair that was tied back in a ponytail with one long bang trailing down the right side of her face, her eyes were a darker shade of blue than Millicents but shined just as brightly. Over all she was the prettiest of the three and seemed to be the one in charge since the other girls were sending her small glances when they had made their own introductions.

Harry brought her hand to his lips as well and noted that she had tried to fight off the blush that was attempting to spread across her cheeks, he sent her a warm smile backed by his allure and her defenses shattered. She blushed brightly and backed away to join her friends.

Chuckling to himself Harry turned to the three boys who had sat back to watch the introductions from the girls, they were all shooting him wry grins while watching the girls converse in whispers.

A tall dark-blond boy next to Draco gave him a lazy wave before introducing himself as Theodore Nott.

"And these two here are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle." Theodore explained pointing to the two last boys. They were both extremely large for their age standing a few inches taller than him, both looked similar to the other except Crabbe had black hair and black eyes while Goyle had brown hair and brown eyes. The two gave a simple grunt in response.

Harry nodded to the boys and joined them on their side of the compartment since the girls were still in whispered conversation. They spoke for a few minutes about the coming school year and the past Quidditch season. All conversations stopped as the compartment door slid open and a familiar figure stuck their head into the compartment.

"Hello again Hermione." Harry greeted with a smile.

The girl who had been about to speak startled at the sound of her name but smiled when she spotted Harry smiling at her.

"H-hi again Harry." she replied softly.

"Well? What do you want?" Pansy snapped at her angrily.

Hermione seemed to snap out of a daze as she remembered what she had come for "Oh! Sorry, I was wondering if any of you have seen a toad, Neville here lost his." She stated pointing out Neville who was standing behind her looking shy and afraid.

"No we haven't, can I ask what the toads name is?" Harry asked standing up.

"Er, T-t-trevor." Neville stuttered out.

Forcing down a shudder as he drew his Phoenix wand once more Harry held his wand elegantly as he called on his reserves.

"_Accio Trevor the Toad" _he whispered.

Neville and Hermione were forced to step aside as a small green object hurtled down the hallway and into the compartment. Both turned to see a large green toad in Harry's hand.

"There you go." Harry stated calmly as he held out his hand. Neville cheered up slightly and smiled.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you" He said taking the toad and walking down the hallway.

"Thanks for the help Harry." Hermione said smiling.

"It was my pleasure." Harry replied with his own smile. The girl flushed and with a muttered goodbye closed the compartment door and strolled away.

"Who was that?" Pansy asked sneering at the door.

"Some mud- muggleborn girl we ran into earlier, she seems quite taken with Harry." Draco replied sending a nervous glance at his friend at his near slip up.

"A Mudblood? Why would you associate with filth like that?" Pansy spat out. She immediately squeaked as the entire compartment seemed to freeze over. Pansy and the rest let out a slight whimper as Harry regarded them with cold eyes, as he looked at each of them they shivered as fear spread through their bodies, only Draco seemed to be better off since he had dealt with this side of his friend before.

"Don't. Insult. My. Friends." Harry stated in an icy tone, each word was punctuated by a spike of his killer intent.

The other teens in the room nodded rapidly finding themselves unable to speak due to the pressure and tension in the room. As quick as it had come the feeling disappeared and Harry gave them all a smile once more. The room seemed to brighten up again and all feelings of coldness and fear vanished

"Good, like I told Draco earlier you can all have your silly little prejudices but please try not to insult anyone that happens to be my friend." Harry stated calmly.

Like his ancestor before him he cherished those that he could call his friends, which at this point in time was a very small list made up of Hermione and those in this compartment. Although he wouldn't trust them until he got to know them better, he would still defend his friends until they proved they were undeserving of his friendship and there was also the fact that he was a demon. Demons were very possessive and would fiercely protect those they claimed as theirs.

His fellow first years settled down after the dangerous atmosphere had faded, they still sent him wary looks but his demonic allure, warm smile and natural charm easily dissuaded any fears they may have had.

The rest of the train ride was spent in enjoyable conversation and Harry got the chance to teach Theo and Blaise how to play Shogi as well, the two boys easily learned the game and after an hour could play almost as well as Draco. Although they were still beginners Harry speculated that with a few months of practice they may be able to give him a slight challenge. He wasn't much of a strategist but was definitely better at it than his ancestor, although he was no where near Shikamaru's brilliance.

After a few hours the train docked at Hogsmeade and they were allowed off the train, following behind Draco and the others Harry exited the train onto the platform. He took a look around and noted all the other students milling about, past the group of students he spotted a familiar figure as Hagrid towered above them out.

"Firs' yers o'er 'ear. Firs' yers" The half-giant shouted, his voice boomed above all other sounds drawing everyone's attention. Walking beside Draco Harry made his way through the crowd towards Hagrid.

"Arry, good ta see yer." Hagrid boomed when he spotted him.

"It's good to see you as well Hagrid, are you the one in charge of the first years?" Harry replied politely, a glance at his friends warned them about disrespecting the half-giant. They recieved the message and promptly closed their mouths.

"Thas right, I'll be taking ya all ta the castle." Hagrid replied, seeing that the first years had all gathered around while the other years made a beeline for some carriages Hagrid smile at Harry before addressing the group.

Harry scowled as he felt a presence resonate with his, looking around he spotted the source, at first he had missed them when surveying the area but now that he paid attention to his senses he could easily spot the Thestrals that pulled the carriages. He could feel the demonic blood within them as sure as they could feel his, some had even stopped to stare at him before the magic on the carriages compelled them to make way towards the castle.

Spreading out his senses Harry locked onto the various creatures in the surrounding area, there was of course Hagrid who stood just a few feet away but he could also sense a myriad of creatures in the nearby forest and lake. All of which were too weak to sense him, at most the only beings powerful and pure enough to sense his nature were the Thestrals who had some of the purest demonic blood out there, the giant squid which had lived for eons and was powerful enough to sense him and lastly were the elder mermaids and centaurs who were also alerted of his presence due to their age and accumulation of power. There were also some unicorns that could sense him but that was only due to his being a powerful dark creature.

He spiked his demonic aura slightly causing Hagrid to startle a bit and glance about while some other students blushed red as his allure washed over them. Harry waited a moment but there was no returning spike. He had just challenged the other creatures to enter their territory, none had accepted his challenge.

Either the other creatures didn't care or they were unaware of his challenge, he was betting on the later since the creatures in the area were just shells of their past glory and didn't know much about their heritage. Considering the fact that hundreds of different creatures co-inhabited the same area they had definitely forgotten the ancient laws on territory.

Since he didn't have to worry about fighting another creature in the near future Harry returned his attention to Hagrid who was speaking. At some point in time he had followed with the group of students and now stood at the edge of a lake with several boats floating before them. Joining Draco, Theo and Blaise in one boat Harry settled down as they glided across the surface of the large lake towards the castle in the distance. His friends spoke with each other calmly while paying little attention to what Hagrid was saying.

He briefly wondered if they would remain this calm if they knew the boat was being shadowed by a giant squid.

The upper tier demon had been following their boat since they reached deeper waters. Harry could sense no ill intent from the squid, although old and powerful it was still young for one of its kind and held a sort of child like innocence so only chose to follow along and send him simple messages through its aura. Harry played around with the squid as they traveled, sending back messages and images with his aura but eventually was forced to say goodbye as the boats reached shallow water and docked. The other students squealed in fear as a large tentacle rose from the water and seemed to wave but Harry only smiled calmly and waved back. The squid sent a final goodbye before diving deeper into the lake.

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to take a moment and explain the demon/summon creature tiers. There are 7 tiers in total and I'll be listing them below.

*All tiers are based from Harry's perspective only*

1st tier (lower tier): Weakest creatures, usually unintelligent. Ex: Flobberworms, Mandrakes, Horklump.

2nd tier (lower tier): Weak creatures, low intelligence. Ex: Imps, Pixies, Gnomes.

3rd tier (Mid tier): Difficult creatures, some intelligence. Ex: Hippogriff, Griffin, Grindylow.

4th tier (Mid tier): Strong creatures, low to high intelligence. Ex: Thestrals, Trolls, Acromantula.

5th tier (Mid tier): Stronger creatures, low to high intelligence. Ex: Dragon, Sphinx, Chimera.

6th tier (Upper tier): Strongest creatures, high intelligence, usually sentient. Ex: Phoenix, Basilisk, Unicorn.

7th tier (Upper tier): Strong to Strongest creatures, high intelligence, always sentient, usually humanoid. Ex: Centaur, Werewolf, Dementor.

-7th tier is one of the least dangerous since they can usually be reasoned with. 6th tier holds most of the powerful light creatures making them the most dangerous for him. Some 5th to 6th tier creatures can be more powerful than 7th tier creatures.-

* * *

Harry frowned as he stepped onto the shore, halfway through the trip he had begun to sense something as he approached the castle, several somethings in fact. He was unsure what they were but his bet was on powerful creatures, one of which was most likely the phoenix he had read about in '_Hogwarts: A History.'_

Hagrid led them towards the large gates of the castle and raising one large fist pounded three times on the door. The door sung open immediately and standing behind them was a tall stern looking witch, she had piercing green eyes and graying black hair tied in a bun with a pointy black hat on top, her robes were green in color with a red trim.

"The firs' yers Professor McGonagall" Hargrid stated to the woman.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll handle things from here." McGonagall replied.

Nodding to the witch and sending Harry a parting smile Hagrid lumbered off into the castle.

Harry whistled as McGonagall pulled the doors wide and led them in, the entrance hall of the castle was extremely large, the room seemed to go so high that the ceiling was hidden in shadows and he could most likely fit the Dursley's entire house within the room and still have some space left over.

As soon as he stepped past the threshold Harry gasped in pain, his senses were being assaulted by many different presences and the amount of energy floating freely within the castle was not helping. It took all his willpower to ignore them and follow along with the group without arousing much suspicion, his friends had sent him some worried glances but he had waved them off assuring them he was okay.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor towards a small door. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a large doorway to the right as they passed it, the rest of the school must have already arrived. Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall and silenced them all with a piercing glare.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall announced. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." she explained.

Taking a pause and glancing around the room she continued on. "The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." she finished. "I shall return for you when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

Turning she swept out of the room and through another door to the side. As the other students broke out in whispers Harry closed his eyes and focused on the presences assaulting his senses, they would keep bothering him until he acknowledged them.

The first was the magic of the castle itself, that was of no concern since they were only acknowledging him and tying him to the wards, something that was happening with the other students as well although none of them were able to sense it like he could.

The next few were fellow creatures within the castle itself. Above him on the highest floor was a summon creature, most likely the phoenix based on the revulsion the presence brought him. Deep below him was a powerful upper tier demon-kind, it was currently in a state of hibernation though so he didn't have to worry about it right now. Next was another summon creature a few floors above him, this was also an upper tier creature but was far below the phoenix so it wasn't anything for him to worry about. In the same area as that creature was a lesser demon-kind around mid-tier but powerful all the same..

Harry fingered his daggers under his robes uneasily, he may have the knowledge and practice but he wasn't at all sure of his chances against the two powerful creatures he was sensing. He vowed to increase his training and watch his back while in Hogwarts, the place wasn't turning out to be as safe and carefree as he had expected.

He could also sense a few other strange presences within the castle, a few belonged in the lower tiers and were coming from around him and behind the door McGonagall had entered, those he pegged as the witches and wizards with creature blood or demonic wand cores. And then there were the plants, those he simply just pushed away from his mind, far too many magical plants carried demonic traits, none would be an issue to him. After all his Mokuton was all but mastered.

Elemental manipulation was one of his easier skills to master, demons were creatures of the dark and all elements stemmed from the dark in some form. Fire, Lightning and light were all out of his full control, but he could still use them to a certain degree. Water, Earth, wind and darkness on the other hand, well those he could wield like they were an extension of himself.

Harry's senses continued to search as he sorted through all the presences he felt. Another presence was felt a few floors up and was also with the other two creatures he had sensed before, this one had mid-upper tier power but the strange thing was that he could sense no life from it at all, in fact if felt like an object rather than a creature.

Curious.

The last presence he could sense was on one of the higher floors as well, this was was a mid-lower tier creature and like the last he could sense it was an object of some kind except this one seemed to have some form of sentience since he could feel it calling out to him, strange...this would take looking into at a later time.

Harry opened his eyes as he finished reviewing the presences he sensed, he startled as he came face to face with Draco who was just a few inches away from him. Draco gulped as he found cold steel pressed up against his neck. Before any others noticed, the dagger Harry held was already deep within his robes and hidden from sight.

"What?" Harry asked calming down.

"Sorry mate, you were out of it for a bit. We tried shaking you and calling your name but nothing worked." Theo replied from beside Draco.

"I was concentrating on something, sorry to have worried you." Harry replied softly "Was there a reason you needed me?"

"Not really, the girls just thought you would want to see the ghosts." Blaise answered pointing up.

Harry looked up and noticed there were now a few ghosts floating through the room, he spotted a fat friar speaking to some kids off to the side, two of which he recognized as Hermione and Neville while the last was some redheaded boy.

"Oh cool, they are interesting." Harry stated observing the spirits as they floated by, he smirked inwardly though having already read about the school he had expected the ghosts but who knew there were so many here, they would be a great help with some of the soul based rituals he knew. Harry smirked darkly at that last thought.

"Thanks for pointing them out guys." He added turning back to his friends.

"No problem, that was a nice looking blade you had," Draco stated rubbing his throat "Can I see it later?"

"Sure thing Draco, sorry about scaring you I'm a naturally jumpy person." Harry replied.

Draco laughed and waved it off.

All conversations in the room ceased as McGonagall entered the room once more, surveying them all and quieting them with a stern gaze she spoke.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start, form a line," she stated "and follow me."

Harry smirked at his friends as they followed McGonagall. They walked out of the chamber, back across the hall and through a pair of large double doors into the Great Hall.

The hall looked exactly as it had from his book. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating over four long tables, where the rest of students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers sat. Harry smiled as he spotted Snape sitting at the table, the man gave him a slight nod in greeting which Harry returned. At the far end of the table just two seats away from Snape Harry spotted Hagrid waving at him.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the front, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts could be seen floating around. Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars, the roof was decorated just as he had expected.

Behind him he heard Hermione whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History."

Harry smirked at this, someone else had read the book as well. At least his new friend would prove to be an intelligent conversationalist. Draco and the others were smart and fun to talk with but they weren't the kinds for long discussions or debates.

Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The sorting hat he assumed. Everyone was staring intently at the hat. For a few seconds there was complete silence, then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quiet again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Hannah Abbott!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"the hat shouted.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Susan Bones!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Terry Boot!"

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted.

The table second from the left clapped this time and several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Millicent Bulstrode!"

"Good luck Millie" Pansy whispered to her.

With confidence, Millicent strode forward and sat down, she pulled the hat on and everyone waited. Seconds ticked by as everyone waited, finally the tear opened up and the hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Smiling as she took the hat off Millie went to sit with the Slytherins at the far right table.

Michael Corner and Stephen Cornfoot were sent to Ravenclaw afterwards.

"Vincent Crabbe!"

Crabbe strode to the stool and took his seat, the hat barely covered his large head but a moment after it was placed the rip opened and it shouted-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Tracey Davis and Kevin Entwhistle went to Slytherin, Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hufflepuff, Seamus Finnigan to Gryffindor and Anthony Goldstein was a Ravenclaw.

"Gregory Goyle!" Goyle grunted and strode to the front of the room, taking his seat the hat was only on his head for a moment before it shouted out.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hermione Granger!" McGonagall called over the shouts of the

Harry smiled as the girl rushed passed him only slowing to nod at the word of encouragement he gave her. Taking a seat on the stool she sat still as the hat was placed on her head. The hat was silent for awhile before shouting

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Daphne Greengrass"

Daphne gracefully strode up to the stood and took her seat. The hat rested on he head for a few seconds before declaring her a - SLYTHERIN.

Wayne Hopkins and Megan Jones were declared Hufflepuffs while Su Li was a Ravenclaw.

When Neville Longbottom was called he fell over on his way to the stool, Harry gave the boy an encouraging smile as he picked himself up. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Neville was so excited that he ran off still wearing the hat and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "Morag MacDougal," who became a Ravenclaw. Harry was surprised at the hat's choice, he had been told that Gryffindors were brave and from what he had seen of Neville so far the boy was anything but brave and courageous.

"Ernie Macmillan" was the last boy to be Sorted to Hufflepuff.

Then it was Draco's turn. He walked nonchalantly up to the stool and pulled the hat on, but didn't get a chance to sit down before it screamed out-

"SLYTHERIN!"

Draco winked at Harry, waved to his friends, and went to join Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent at the Slytherin table.

Next was Theo, he swaggered up just as casually as Draco. The hat took a few seconds before calling out-

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pansy Parkinson!" Harry gave her a whispered good luck as she passed by, Pansy smiled at him before hurrying on, blush present.

"SLYTHERIN!"

A pair of twin girls, Padma and Parvati Patil were next, Padma to Ravenclaw and Parvati to Gryffindor. Sally-Anne Perks went to Hufflepuff.

"Harry Potter!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"He's so cute"

The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. The next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited. Harry perked up as he felt a presence within his mind.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his hear. "I need you to lower your Occlumency shields Mister Potter." The hat stated after a moment.

The whispers increased in strength as the older students pondered how a first year knew Occlumency. At the head table Snape shot the headmaster a meaningful look that seemed to scream 'Do you believe me now?' but Dumbledore ignored it as his eyes focused on the boy sitting on the stool.

Meanwhile on the stool Harry was silently cursing, he should have figured out the hat viewed the thoughts of those it was placed on, had he known he could have created a false set of memories and thoughts for it to view. Now it was too late and he couldn't think of anything that wouldn't end with him having to lower his shields and having his secrets known. Suddenly thinking up a reckless but profitable plan Harry decided to turn this event in his favor.

Pretending to wring his hands in his lap he rapidly went through hand-seals and cast a quick but powerful illusion over the hall that would skew the victims perception of time, to the others only a second would pass while he would have a full minute. As the illusion took effect Harry dropped his shields, he felt the hat enter his mind but with a bit of concentration pushed it out while following behind, he plunged into the hats mind and drained all he found within, its memories, thoughts and knowledge were all drained out and stored into a separate part of his mind.

Unfortunately other than a map of the school the hat only contained the memories of the students it had sorted today and those, like everything else the hat had once known, would be destroyed after the sorting. Harry trashed the memories but decided to keep the map, after all it would pay to know his way around the school.

As the minute ended Harry created a false set of memories and thrust them at the hat making it think it had already viewed his and chose where to sort him. Just as the illusion fell and everyone returned to normal the hat shouted out-

"SLYTHERIN!"

The entire hall remained silent in shock as he stood and removed the hat. McGonagall shot him a surprised look and Hagrid looked shocked while Dumbledore looked pensive from his seat. Snape gave him a slight smirk and nod as he passed by on his way to the Slytherin table. After a few moments of silence Draco and the others stood and clapped as their friend made his way over, the other students eventually joined in but Harry was surprised to see the older Slytherins shooting him looks of disdain. Taking a seat between Draco and Pansy Harry turned his attention back to the sorting ignoring the various looks he was receiving.

There were only four people left now.

"Dean Thomas," a tall boy with warm dark brown skin went to Gryffindor.

"Lisa Turpin" was a Ravenclaw, and then it was the red head who was standing by Hermionie and Neville earlier.

"Ron Weasley!"

He heard Draco scoff and mutter something that sounded like 'Blood Traitors' as Weasley staggered up to the stool and almost collapsed on top of it.

The hat was silent for only a few seconds before shouting out-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry watched as the now white-faced boy made his way over to where three other redheads, who Draco muttered were his brothers, sat and collapsed. They were all patting him on the back and congratulating him.

"Blaise Zabini!"

Blaise like the his friends before him strode confidently up to the stool. The hat was barely on his head before it shouted out-

"SLYTHERIN!" for everyone to hear. Jumping off the stool Blaise made his way towards the Slytherin table to join his friends.

Since Blaise was the last student Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

The hall went silent as the headmaster got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. Harry smirked at this, while Dumbledore appeared kind and grandfatherly you could also sense the power and danger hidden just under the surface.

"Welcome!" he shouted. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Harry stifled a laugh at the end of his speech, the man sounded like he was off his rocker but a look into his eyes proved he was far from it.

"Is he a mad?" he heard Draco ask.

"Oh my word, yes," one of the older students answered. "Great wizard, mind you, but quite a bit off his rocker."

Harry smirked at the answer and ignoring the looks of disdain from most his table and the awe filled glances from the others he dug into the food that had appeared before them. As he ate he felt a chill from nearby and looked to his right to see a horribly disfigured ghost sitting one seat away. He had blank, staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood.

"Welcome, Mister Potter," the Bloody Baron said softly. "You will do quite well in Slytherin."

"Thank you," Harry replied politely. The ghost interested him as it sat and watched him eat, there were so many soul rituals he was just itching to try if he could just get his hands on one of these ghosts...

Harry shuddered as he fought down a feeling of revulsion, his head turned around searching for the source, the Bloody Baron gave him a curious look before shrugging and floated off down the table.

Harry gulped as he found the source of the feeling, perched on top of one of the Gryffindor flags was a flaming phoenix, the headmasters phoenix, Fawkes. Fawkes perched on its spot staring towards him with its small black eyes. At this time many others had also spotted the bird and had traced its line of sight back to the boy-who-lived.

Rearing back its head Fawkes gave a trill of Phoenix song that cheered those who heard it. Some like Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid and McGonagall noticed who the phoenix was looking at as it sang, they smiled in delight. Others like Quirrell and the Slytherins noticed as well and they frowned. But only Severus Snape noticed the shudder and flash of disgust that flashed across the young boys face.

* * *

Harry sighed as he wiped the blood onto his robes. He had only been in the common room for five minutes before he and his friends had been surrounded by the other Slytherins. Of course they blamed him for the death of their precious dark lord and thought it was an insult he was placed into such a noble house as Slytherin, well some of them did. The females were mostly just there to watch as they were entrapped by his allure, this of course just made the boys angrier.

Harry had simply stood back and watched them shout and threaten him. But then it happened, Draco had chosen to stand up for his friend rather than side with the other Slytherins. So one boy had decided to put him in his place, that had been a mistake.

Draco stared wide eyed at the display. One moment he had been standing up for his new friend then some fifth year had drawn his wand and a small green ball of light was sent his way. Draco had closed his eyes and prepared himself for whatever effect the spell would bring, it never came. Cracking his eyes open he had been shocked to see the luminescent green emeralds of Harry's eyes staring back at him. There was blood trailing down a cut on his forearm where the spell had hit but Harry didn't even seem to notice it as he stared at Draco.

Draco was getting scared now, Harry wasn't moving at all as he stared at him. For a moment he thought he had been hit by a petrification spell as well and was going to call for help but then the statuesque form of his friend spoke.

"Are you okay Draco?" His voice was as light as always but one could hear the unbridled rage hidden within.

Harry suppressed a wince at the stinging on his arm, he was pushing against his magic, forcing it back from the wound since it wouldn't do to have his wounds heal miraculously fast in front of witnesses, it was also for this reason he had allowed the spell to hit. He had many ways to block, destroy or deflect it but he chose to conserve his strength and the full scope of his abilities. For now.

That fifth year would need to be taught a lesson though. The spell he had fired had been powerful enough to cut his demonic skin, imagine what it could have done had it hit Draco. No, the boy would need to be taught a very important lesson about attacking Harry Potter's friends.

Draco nodded his head shakily, relieved that Harry seemed to be okay. Harry gave him a calming smile before turning his hate filled eyes on the crowd. A few of the younger students flinched back, some blushed and smiled at him seductively, while the older students studied him warily. Taking full view of the room Harry locked eyes with the smirking fifth year as the boy twirled his wand. The boy smirked at him as his eyes played over the gash running down Harry's arm.

"You can hate me, insult me and curse me. But if any of you ever attack one of my friends again, I will kill you." Harry stated icily, his inner Uzumaki was shining through but his demonic nature was still focused and ready to attack at a moments notice.

The fifth year sneered at him and stopped twirling his wand. The other students had either backed off a little at his threat, this group was composed mostly of the younger students and all the females, or decided to call his bluff, and the boy who had hit him with the cutting spell was feeling confident due to his injury.

"Big threats from someone who's bleeding all over the floor Potter." The boy snarled out.

"Maybe it would be best to back off Higgs." One of the older student stated, he like a few of the other seventh years was experienced enough to seen the dangerous glint that had passed through Harry's eyes, they could also sense some of the power usually bound tightly within him as his control slipped and tendrils of power lashed out.

"Bugger off Surmont, he's just a kid tying to look tough." the boy, Terence Higgs, replied.

At this time Pansy who had been looking over the shaken Draco chose to speak up.

"Back off you prat. Leave Harry alone, he didn't do anything to you." She shouted.

The boy growled and raised his wand towards her. A few of the other students called out a warning or tried to stop him but they were too slow. As Higg's uttered the first syllable to the spell his eyes widened in shock. Unlike most of the others who were looking at either him or Pansy, Terence had kept his eyes locked on Harry in order to taunt him as he cast his spell. That's why he was one of the few that saw as the boy simply disappeared only to reappear a few meters away with his fist buried in Terence's gut.

Higg's gasped in pain as he doubled over onto Harry's arm. All noise in the room ceased as everyone watched in shock and awe as Harry demolished the fifth year.

As Higg's doubled over Harry had grabbed him by the hair and pulling up slightly proceeded to slam the boy face first into the floor. A few winced as they heard the crack of a broken nose. Pulling the head up again Harry slammed his face into the floor and repeated the action. By the time he stopped Terence was covered in blood that flowed from his broken nose and mouth, many of his teeth layered the ground as the blood pooled around them. Harry stared at the broken boy apathetically before lightly tossing him aside and standing, impassively glancing at the shocked faces of the other students he simply wiped the blood on his hands off onto his robes.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Leave my friends alone." Harry stated. Those who had either backed off already or were wary nodded. A few of the boys however growled and circled him, there were four of them all in the same year as Higg's, so most likely his friends. As they went to draw their wands Harry attacked, his right hand flew to the watch on his left wrist and with a push a high powered spell flew towards one of the boys, a gray ball of light with a red core slammed into one boys chest and in an instant he dropped to the ground as ropes were conjured to bind his limbs.

Harry smirked at the first real testing of his new watch. Although it was originally built to only fire low level spells, he had torn down the old enchantments and with a bit of seal work and his own enchanting he had rebuilt it to be far more powerful. Unfortunately the watch could only be programmed once due to the detail oriented nature of seals, Harry had programmed the third function of the watch with both the _Stupefy_ and _Incarcerous_ spells making it ideal for capturing wizards.

As the spell fired from his watch Harry was already moving, in a blur of movement he appeared midair in front of the much taller boy with his fist cocked back. Making sure to pull back on his considerable demonic strength he brought his fist down on the boys face. For the first time since entering the common room a grin spread across Harry's face. His friends shuddered when they saw it, this wasn't one of his kind, heart fluttering smiles. No, this smile was filled with pure malice and blood-lust, his face was twisted with dark glee as the older boy's nose broke and his fist drove him head first into the ground, rendering him unconscious.

By this time the last two boy's had draw their wands and locked onto him.

"_Stupefy_!'' one shouted.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" the other called out.

The ball of red light flew quickly followed by a gray light. Harry dodged the stunner as he leapt away from the downed student. The full body-bind dissipated as it hit the shield provided by his amulet. Harry smirked as the seals on the back of the amulet activated, he could feel as the magic was drawn from the offending spell and added to his reserves. The power that had been drained by his watch was already half returned thanks to the amulet.

Before the two could fire off another spell Harry had disappeared in a blur of movement and the two gulped as wood and steel pressed up against their necks.

This was the scene Severus Snape walked in on as he came to check up with the prefects. A group of frightened but impressed Slytherins stood watching a blood soaked Harry Potter as he stood within the circle they formed. Three unconscious bodies lay scattered around him, their blood soaking the floor as he stood with his wand and a dagger pressed against the necks of two other boys and a look of dark glee placed firmly on his face.

"Er-hum" Snape coughed loudly from the entrance, all eyes turned towards him.

"Well isn't this interesting." He drawled out in his bored tone.

No one made a sound they just continued looking from him to Potter who had yet to move a muscle. Snape resisted the urge to twitch as the boy just looked at him without a care in the world.

"Pucey, Bletchley! Take those three to the hospital wing." Snape snarled at the two at the point of Harry's weapons. They gladly rushed away levitating the forms of their three friends. Harry finally put his wand and dagger away once it was safe.

"Warrington go with them!" he snapped at one of the prefects, the boy nodded dumbly before rushing off "The rest of you off to bed." the crowd broke off heading to their various rooms "That includes you too Mister Potter." he added when the boy hung back, most likely expecting punishment or demands for an explanation.

Harry shrugged and followed after his friends.

"Oh and Potter," Snape called out.

Harry stopped and looked back.

"I had been asked by the headmaster to see if you wanted to switch houses," Snape drawled, taking a look at the blood soaked floor he smirked "But it seems you'll fit in perfectly around here."

Harry smirked.

* * *

A/N: Yay finished :3

Hope you all like this chapter. Please read and review.


	4. Hogwarts

**The-Demon-Who-Lived**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. They are both respectively owned by J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: Now that I've gotten past the first part the story will now be speeding up.**

Chapter 4: Hogwarts

* * *

**-Sunday, September 1st 1991-**

Harry groaned as he rolled out of bed. A look at his watch showed it to be 5 am, his regular waking time. Stretching out his arms until his bones popped he lazily rose from his bed and wandered to the bathroom. He growled in disgust as he noticed the dried blood on his arm and hands, he had been too tired to clean it up last night. Thankfully his wound had healed up on the walk to his bedroom last night so he didn't need to worry about stains on his bed.

After finishing up in the bathroom Harry quickly dressed in a pair of exercise clothes and made his way out of the common room. Using the knowledge he stole from the sorting hat he quickly made his way to the entrance hall and out onto the grounds.

Two hours later Harry had finished his morning exercises which consisted of a run around the lake, a few hundred push ups and sit ups before practicing his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu with his daggers. After all that he spent half an hour meditating to clear his mind, reinforce his barriers and strengthen his control over his core.

* * *

Around 7:35 Harry made his way back into the common room, breakfast was in 25 minutes so he wasn't surprised that the room was mostly empty. What did surprise him was when a group of 6 older students rose from their seats and made their way over to him. He noticed that one of them was Higg's, who was currently sneering at him. The look just made him look ridiculous due to the bandages covering his broken nose and the short length of his teeth which had yet to fully grow back.

One of them, a tall blond haired girl with violet eyes spoke first.

"Good morning Potter, mind joining us for a chat?" she asked kindly, as she spoke her eyes roamed over his sweat drenched form, lingering on the muscles that showed through his wet shirt.

"As you can most likely see, I'm in dire need of a shower, can this wait?" Harry replied politely

The girl smiled as she lifted her wand "_Purifico" _

Harry sighed as the cleaning spell hit him and he was made proper once more.

"Very well lets talk." He said slightly annoyed.

Grinning widely the girl grabbed hold of his arm and led him towards a group of seats, the others followed behind.

"Well where should I begin." The girl hummed lightly playing with his hair. The others shot her annoyed looks which she ignored.

Harry simply remained silent and observant and after a moment she spoke again.

"You see Harry, can I call you Harry?" She asked, he gave her a nod "Thank you, well you see Harry we're what's known as the Slytherin Council. The council is made up of the best students of each year and our job is to handle all affairs that happen within and outside the house, we are each in charge of our year and it is our responsibility as the leaders to watch out for our fellow Slytherins." she explained.

"It's also the reason that you haven't gotten in trouble over the fight last night. Since Higgs here started it you were in no way at fault and everyone knows not to share such information outside the house." One of the older boys added. "There may be rumors around the school but no Slytherin will agree or deny them."

"Okay..." Harry replied hesitantly, he had expected to get some sort of punishment for the state he put those three in but it would appear that he was getting away with it.

"Oh I'm Harper Baddock by the way, head of the seventh years." The girl added "That there is Vaisey Addams, head of the sixth years."

A tall dark boy with dark brown hair and golden eyes nodded and gave him a wave.

"You've already met Terence Higg's, head of the fifth years" She added whimsically, Terence snarled at her before continuing to glare at Harry.

"Then there's Alexov Chaskivch, head of the fourth years." she stated pointing to a tanned boy with dark red hair and black eyes. Alexov gave him a small nod and Harry waved in reply.

"Kristine Fletcher head of the third years." Harper stated pointing out a young girl with long black hair and gray eyes. The girl smiled and batted her lashes at him, he gave her a kind smile causing her to blush and double her meager efforts in seducing him.

"Then there's Patrick Lodeson, head of the second years." she said pointing to a small pale boy with short dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"And lastly there's you Harry Potter, head of the first years." she finished with a flourish.

Harry simply gave them a blank look.

"Excuse me?" he asked "I believe I misheard you."

"You heard correctly Harry, we want you to be head of the first years." Harper replied

"Why?"

"Well your display yesterday for one thing. Setting aside your Hufflepuff like behavior you acted to protect your friends and year-mates which is one of the functions of the council, then there's the skill you showed. Not many could keep up with your movements yet alone do the same, you've already proven to be far stronger than most in the house.."

"I object to that, he didn't even use any spells, he just fought like a filthy muggle!" Terence cut in angrily.

Harper turned and glared at him causing him to gulp "You should be more ashamed of that fact Terence. You and four others of your year were defeated by a first year who used no magic at all. And besides if you ask any of the sixth or seventh year students they can tell you that Potter is very powerful magically, he keeps his core very tightly controlled but those of us that can sense it felt some of his power last night"

"And there's also that spell he used to take out Malev, he didn't even use a wand'' Patrick added.

Terence could only sputter and shut his mouth as the other council members sided with Harper.

"I still don't see why you want me in your council, yesterday most of you wanted me dead for killing your 'dark lord'" Harry cut in.

"Oh don't mind that, just cause we're Slytherins doesn't mean we're death eaters. Most of them were just peeved that the spoiled brat boy-who-lived was sorted into our house. After all we all had to go through years of listening to Professor Snape mutter about how you were being spoiled and raised to be the Gryffindor golden boy. It was only yesterday that he retracted his statements and made sure we knew to treat you like any other Slytherin" Vaisley explained "Besides Slytherins respect power, and you already proved that you're powerful."

"Ah, well I suppose that makes sense. So what would I have to do as a council member?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well for starters you have to look after the other first years. If they get in trouble it's your job to find out the cause, attempt to help them get out of trouble or just make sure the punishments are just. It's also your job to keep them in line which is why the strongest of each year is selected for the council. Lastly it's your job to protect Slytherin house as a whole, do your best to gain house points and report anything suspicious to a prefect or our head of house, Professor Snape." Harper explained

"Most of the other houses are against Slytherin since they think we're all evil. We need to look out for ourselves and stick together. As the first year council member you'll have to make sure the other first years get along and that they are protected from the other houses." Vaisley added.

"So will you agree to join?" Kristin asked batting her lashes at him.

Harry simply shrugged "Might as well, it doesn't sound too bad."

Harper clapped her hands "Goodie, welcome to the Slytherin council Harry." she said excitedly. "We'll make sure to spread the word around."

The others gave him a round of congratulations with Higg's simply grumbling something out.

"Now then onto the next item of business. Selecting the head of the council." Vaisley commented.

"Ah yes, how will we do it this year?" Alexov asked jokingly.

"Same as the last few hundred years of course, free for all battle." Harper stated excitedly.

Vaisley groaned "Why even bother? You've won every year since your third year Harper." he stated.

Harry shot the girl an assessing look, she definitely looked harmless and her attitude was far to cheery for someone that was used to battle but he supposed she might just be good at hiding her skill, this was Slytherin house after all.

Harper shot him a look as well and something flashed in her eyes "Yes but this year we have such an interesting new member, I'm looking forward to seeing what he can do." She said with a grin.

Higg's smirked as he stared at Harry, they could practically hear the wheels turning in his mind as he planned his revenge.

Harry smirked right back.

"Well then, the 'election' will take place after lunch today." Harper announced with a grin "Now then we have ten minutes till breakfast everyone is dismissed."

Sighing to himself Harry made his way back to the first year dorms, the room was already empty so he assumed the others were down at breakfast. Regardless of the cleaning charms he still chose to hop in the shower quickly before grabbing a set of green robes, his watch and both wands (One hidden behind powerful illusions of course).

* * *

"Where did you go this morning?" Draco asked cautiously as Harry sat down beside him.

Harry frowned at this, his friends had been acting differently since last night. He could easily tell that they weren't afraid of him, but they seemed to treat him with more respect and distance than before and it was getting annoying. He had also noticed a change with the rest of Slytherin house as he walked to breakfast, those he came across in the hallways would stop all conversations and make room for him to pass. Even now at breakfast there was a noticeable gap between his group and the rest of Slytherin house as the first years were being avoided.

"Exercising." Harry replied softly as he bit into a piece of toast.

Draco simply nodded at his reply and continued eating his breakfast.

"Is that how you were able to beat those guys last night?" Blaise asked. All talking at the Slytherin table stopped as everyone craned their necks to hear the conversation. A few at the head table shot them suspicious looks because of the sudden silence.

"Yes it is, I like to keep fit and my speed helped greatly in that fight." Harry replied calmly. A few students nodded and talking began once more at the table. Harry sighed when he realized all the conversations were about him but shrugged it off, there wasn't really much he could do about it.

* * *

Harry glared at the wall in front of him, willing it to do something.

He was currently on the seventh floor of the castle, in front of a blank wall across from a tapestry. After making some excuse to ditch the others Harry had followed his senses and sought out the presence that was calling to him. That had led him to this wall, he could feel whatever it was on the other side but had no way of reaching it. His eyes revealed a strange twist in the fabric of space on this spot but he had no way of breaching it.

Breaking down the wall wouldn't work and as he could see willing it to change was not working either.

With a sigh Harry turned and walked off, the presence still called to him but until he could figure out a way past whatever barriers protected it, it would have to wait.

* * *

**"Woof!"**

Harry cursed as he ducked underneath a large swinging paw. The three headed dog growled at him once more before swiping at him again. Rolling to the side Harry fired a stunner at the dog but it merely splashed off the creatures fur. With a growl the creature lunged once more as one of its heads clamped its jaws around him.

The dog barked curiously when its teeth passed through Harry's body as if he wasn't there at all. The three heads cocked to the side in curiosity as they continued to attack him but found all their attacks phasing through him with no damage.

Observing the creature Harry sighed as information on the summon beast before him came to the front of his mind.

'Well that explains what the first presence on this floor was.' Harry thought humorously ignoring the Cerberus for the door it was standing upon.

'I wonder whats in that trapdoor underneath it' He pondered. He could sense the presence of a demonic plant below the door and there was also the two demon kind down within. One a creature and the other an item.

Unfortunately he would need to either kill the Cerberus or maneuver around it before he could enter the door, any other attempts to bypass the door were blocked by the magic wards cast around the room and he would need to become tangible to touch the door. Something he had no plans of doing until he dealt with the Cerberus.

As the dog continued to swipe at him playfully, Harry pondered his choices. Killing it was certainly out since Cerberi were nearly extinct and as a magical creature himself it was his duty to look out for other magical creatures, summon or demonic, dark or (ugh) light. Had the Cerberi been well protected or plentiful creatures he would have torn this one apart for even daring to attack him.

Throwing the beast an annoyed glare Harry attempted once more to speak to it but like many other summon-kind it had forgotten how to use human speech or speak with its aura. So with a final look around the room he made his way to the door and exited the room.

* * *

Harry growled as he wandered around the dungeons looking for a hidden entrance or something but no matter how much he searched he could find nothing. There wasn't even a touch of magic to show a protected entrance and it was getting annoying.

He was currently in the lowest dungeon floor, below him was an upper-tier demonic presence but from what he could sense it was still further down and there was no other way for him to reach it. Unlike the Cerberus on the third floor this being was not only powerful but unreachable as well.

He had attempted to teleport to it but with no idea of what lay below him and an image of his destination he was unable to reach it. Growling once more in frustration Harry made his way to the great hall once more for lunch.

* * *

Placing a smile on his face Harry entered the great hall and made his way over to his friends.

He was glad to notice that the rest of the house was less weary of him now, word must have spread about his induction to the council and most were less afraid of him since it was mostly his duty to help protect them and their house. He noticed with slight annoyance that he now recieved awe/respect/lust filled looks from more people but luckily Higg's and his small group of supporters were still sending him hate filled looks which balanced everything out.

He caught Snape's eye as he walked and the man gave him a slight nod, Harry returned the nod before taking a seat next to Draco. He could see the curiosity in Snapes eyes every time the man looked at him. Snape knew there was something different about him but there was no chance of him figuring it out.

Harry also noticed Dumbledore watching him as he spoke with his friends, the old man gave him a kind smile when their eyes met before turning to talk with Quirrell.

Quirrell. Harry frowned as he saw the man, there was something off about him. His magical aura showed up in two separate colors and he seemed to have two souls within his body. Something had happened to the professor since they had last met in Diagon Alley and it was not good seeing as the leech on his soul was slowly killing him.

Harry shrugged, it was none of his business. It was just one less human to deal with.

His hands twitched as he looked away. He had to fight down the urge to run up there and test his Outer Path on the first person with two souls he had met since the Jinchuriki in his memories. But like his urge to experiment with the ghosts he fought it down and buried it within him, he would get his hands on Quirrell sooner or later and then he could examine him as much as he wanted.

* * *

"Harry!" A voice shouted from down the hallway.

Turning around Harry and his friends noticed the familiar form of Hermione Granger rushing up to meet them.

"Go ahead without me guys, I'll meet you in the common room." Harry stated to his friends. Any complaints they may have had were cut off with a well placed glare. Turning they continued on their path to the dungeons as he waited for Hermione to catch up.

"Hey Harry, thanks for waiting." The girl said catching her breath.

"No problem Hermione, so how's life in Gryffindor?" Harry asked. The girl frowned slightly.

"It's not too bad, most of them spent the whole time talking about you being in Slytherin but so far the house is nice. Neville and I made good friends with a pair of third year twins, they like to pull pranks but they also have a lot of knowledge about the school and some different types of magic." she replied

"That's good, its good to know you're making friends in you're house." Harry replied with a smile.

"Yeah it is." Hermione agreed "How about you? Most of the Slytherins looked angry with you at the sorting." she asked.

"Oh don't worry about that, after getting to know me they lightened up." Harry answered.

"But.." Hermione started to say but he cut her off with a finger gently placed to her lips.

"I wish I could talk more with you Hermione but I need to hurry to my common room for a meeting." Harry stated ignoring the blush that was spreading across her face from the close contact.

"Huh? Oh sure, maybe we can talk later." she replied shyly.

"Sure thing Hermione, I'll speak to you later." Harry said. Giving her a smile he turned and walked off into the dungeons.

* * *

A room built next to the common room had been cleared out and expanded for the council's match, bleachers had been conjured and now housed the rest of Slytherin house as they cheered and watched the 7 figures standing in the center of the room on a raised stage. Harry and the other council members stood on the platform about to start their free for all battle.

Snape stood off to the side supervising as his house continued a century long tradition. As head of house he would watch and make sure everything turned out fairly as well as set up barriers to prevent harm from befalling the spectators.

Holding up his wand Snape fired out the set of green sparks that was the signal to begin.

Before anyone could even move a pair of red lights slammed into the chests of Kirsten and Patrick. The two collapsed quickly and all eyes turned to the source of the attacks, on one end stood Harper who had taken down Patrick while on the other Harry stood with his wand still out.

"Taking out the weakest link as well Potter?" Harper asked jokingly.

"Not really, she just happened to have annoyed me earlier today." Harry replied calmly.

Snape smirked, he had expected such speed and skill from Harper for sure. She was a seventh year after all and her position as council head for the last 4 years hadn't been earned on looks alone.

What had surprised him was Potter's skill, he had been watching the boy at the start and was shocked at the speed he had showed in drawing his wand and firing a spell. The boy's skill in close combat had shocked him as well yesterday but he had passed it off as something his muggle relatives had forced him to learn, but now it would seem Potter also had some skill in dueling.

Vaisley and Alexov seeing Harper distracted by her conversation with Harry drew their wands and fired a volley of stunners at her. Harper managed to dodge the two spells and began fighting back.

Harry on the other hand was fighting against Terence Higg's as the boy threw spell after spell at him. Since the battles were magic only Terence assumed he had the upper hand against Harry and chose this moment to get his revenge.

_"Diffindo!" _He shouted slashing his wand.

Harry rolled to the side to avoid the cutting curse and as he jumped back up he jabbed his wand at Terence three times.

_"Foro!" _

Three thin beams of white light flew towards Terence who jumped aside to avoid them. The piercing hexs hit the barriers Snape had set up and dissipated into the air.

Flicking his wand Higgs shouted out "_Flipendo"_

_"Protego"_

The knockback jinx hit Harry's shield and disappeared, canceling his shield Harry ducked down as a stunner flew over his head from the battle behind him.

Snape frowned watching the fight. Potter had just ducked under a spell that he had not seen coming. Yet another mystery about the boy.

As Terence was distracted by the stunner Harry had dodged the younger boy decided to attack. Disappearing in a blur of movement he reappeared in front of the boy with his wand held at the ready. Unfortunately Terence had been prepared this time.

_"Expelliarmus"_

The disarming charm hit Harry in the shoulder as he tried to dodge, his Phoenix wand flew from his hand into Terence's as he was knocked back. Luckily the sheathes and holster kept his daggers and second wand from flying to the other boys hand. Higgs grinned down at him in triumph.

"Looks like you lose Potter, but don't think you're getting out of this easily." He sneered raising his wand.

Snape winced as a bludgeoning hex missed Harry's arm by a few inches. Although he was disarmed he was still conscious and had yet to surrender so Terence could do whatever he wanted with the boy and no one could stop him.

"Stay still and take it like a man Potter, without your wand you cant beat me!" Terence shouted.

Dodging an orange ball of light Harry put more distance between himself and his opponent. Without his wand he would need to resort to more advanced skills since he couldn't use physical contact in the battle. He momentarily considered using an illusion and knocking the boy out but that was thrown out the window with Terences next comment.

"If you don't stop moving I'll just have to take it out on that mudblood whore of yours. Although she'll still be getting whats coming to her even if you do."

Terence smirked as Harry stopped moving, aiming his wand he prepared to launch a spell at the first year but all thought of attacking fled his mind as sheer terror filled his body. The entire chamber fell silent as Harry's killer intent filled it, a few whimpered as the desire to run and hide filled them. Snape shuddered under the onslaught of utter malice and bloodlust he felt rolling off Harry.

'What is this? Even the dark lord never felt this dangerous, it's like I'll die if I even move a muscle."

Harry's green eyes flashed as he glared hatefully at the human that would dare to threaten his friends yet again. It took nearly all his Occlumency abilities to fight off the urge to tear the boy limb from limb. If he killed a human, no matter how pathetic a human he was, he would most likely be locked up, and being a fugitive on the run was no fun. Taking a single deep breath Harry reined in his killer intent, more to stop the younger years from killing themselves than to calm Terence who looked close to assuming the fetal position and crying his fears away.

"I warned you once before Higgs and I'll warn you once again. The next time you threaten or harm any of my friends, I. Will. Kill. You." Harry stated icily.

Terence having regained some of his courage from the disappearance of Harry's KI raised his wand and fired off a spell at the boy. A gasp rang out from the crowd as a wall of blackness rose up in front of Harry, the spell hit the wall and was sucked into it.

Snape and many older Slytherins stared at Harry with widened eyes. Unlike the younger years they clearly recognized what he had just done.

"What the hell was that?" Higgs asked in shock. It was Harper who answered him first.

"That was shadow magic, a dark and powerful branch of the dark arts that's extremely rare. It's said to be darker than Necromancy itself and it's an ability you have to be born with." She explained.

Everyone was now giving Harry curious and awe filled looks as they heard this.

"I don't believe that, like a first year could master something like that!" Terence shouted firing several more spells, all of which were blocked and absorbed by various walls of shadow.

"You cant beat me Higgs, but I'll tell you something." Harry stated "You were correct about this not being shadow magic. Unfortunately I wasn't born as a shadowmage." Higgs smirked at this.

"Then what is it?" Snape asked, his curiosity finally reaching its peak.

"This is manipulation of pure darkness, shadows can only go so far and do so much, but darkness?" Harry replied as a pure black spear formed in the air beside him

"Darkness is infinite." The spear flew through the air to fast to follow, all that was seen was a black blur as it pierced through Terence's shoulder causing him to scream in pain and drop his wand, the spear disappeared after a moment leaving a gaping hole in the teens shoulder.

A wave of Harry's hand sent a burst of wind through the arena that lifted Terence up and sent him flying at the wards rendering him unconscious as he crashed into them, another wave of his hand had Harry's wand floating back to him.

Everyone stared in shock for a moment before Snape regained his senses, the wards were dropped quickly as he rushed to the older teens side. His eyes widened as he caught a look as the extent of the injury before he levitated the boy off to the side and pulled out several vials of potions that were then forced down Terence's throat. The rest of Slytherin house just continued to stare at Harry who simply stood in the arena still as a statue as he waited for Snape to finish.

Snape meanwhile sighed in relief as the wound stopped bleeding and began to heal, it would be extremely painful but luckily the teen was already knocked out, the wound would be finished healing in about two or three hours with minor scarring but Terence may never be able to use his arm the same way again. He turned back to the arena when he heard someone speak.

"Y-Your a wind e-elementalist?" Vaisley stuttered out staring at Harry, a few gasps rang out in the room.

Unlike shadow magic, elemental magic was well known and although near impossible to master it was quite common, every pureblood was tested for an element when they turned 11 so none were really surprised at this fact. What was surprising was the title, one was only called an elementalist after they had mastered their element to perfection. There had only been 8 elementalists ever recorded and being able to use his element so freely was definitely a hint to Potter being an elementalist.

Harry's head cocked to the side as he looked at Vaisley. "No, not wind." he replied simply.

Snape's eyes widened while the others looked on in confusion. Being an elementalist was unbelievable enough but if he had understood Potter correctly then the boy was able to use more than one element, something that was said to be impossible.

"Wh-what elements?" He asked silently.

Various eyes turned to look at him quizzically, some of the older students seemed to understand his question and looked back to Harry in shock but the younger years continued to look on in confusion.

"W-what e-elements can you u-use?" Snape asked again in a shaky tone.

He shuddered as the piercing Avada Kedavra green eyes focused on him. Harry seemed to ponder something before a dark grin spread across his face. Snape watched him fearfully as he held up seven fingers. Seven? There were only four elements so he could only look back in confusion. Confusion turned to shock as each finger seemed to glow a different color.

"All of them." Harry replied calmly. As Snape watched wide eyed as the fingers were surrounded by a flame, a whirlpool of water, a clod of dirt, a tornado of wind, arching lightning, a ball of light and a ball of darkness. Seven elements, three never having been documented before.

Snape fainted.

* * *

"Severus? Severus wake up." Snape heard as he regained consciousness. His eyes snapped open quickly but closed as he was met with blinding whiteness.

'The hospital wing.' he realized opening his eyes slower this time and sitting up.

"Ah Severus, welcome back to the world of the living, what happened to you?" a voice asked from beside him.

Turning his head Snape spotted Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall standing beside his bed, at the foot of his bed were a few of the other teachers looking at him curiously.

"Headmaster? What happened?" he asked weakly.

"I was hoping you could tell us Severus," Dumbledore replied "The student that brought you in said you fainted." Snape scowled as a few of the teachers snickered.

He fainted? Why would he faint, what could have possibl-

"Potter!" Snape suddenly exclaimed.

"Harry Potter did something to you Severus?" McGonagall asked with a scowl.

"No, he surprised me. The boy's an elementalist." he replied quickly, a few gasped.

"Are you sure Severus? Most students have some control over their element before coming to the school, but a master?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm sure Albus, he caused a powerful gust of wind with only a wave of his hand." Snape replied.

Whispers broke out within the surrounding audience.

"A wind master? Curious, I tested Harry's affinity at birth, he was water oriented like his mother." Dumbledore replied dubiously giving Snape a questioning look.

"That's just it, he can control more than one element" Snape replied quickly "I'm not sure his mastery of the others though."

"Others Severus? As in more than two? Are you sure you saw correctly? Mastering one element is difficult enough, controlling two is near impossible but controlling more than two?" Dumbledore asked with a stern tone.

"I know what I saw Albus, the boy can control seven elements." Snape replied warily.

Everyone simply stared at him now, some in shock others in disbelief.

"Seven Severus? There are only four elements." Dumbledore commented "Perhaps you should rest and clear your mind Severus."

"Damn it Albus! I know what I saw. I'll show you." Snape replied and grabbed his wand from the table before pointing it at the wall. Dumbledore made to stop him but was too slow.

"_Meae Memoriam_ "

A silver light shot from the tip of the wand and struck the wall, as they all watched the light spread to form a large silver square that rippled similar to a pensieve. As they all watched Snape's memories filtered through showing Harry's fight with Terence Higgs.

"My Severus, why were your students fighting in the first place?" McGonagall asked disapprovingly

"Co...Training duel, it's a Slytherin tradition." Snape replied. The others seemed to ignore his near slip and accept the answer but Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

They watched as the fight progressed, none noticed the silence caused by Harry's killer intent since they couldn't feel it through the memory but Snape shuddered as he remembered the feeling of utter malice and bloodlust that had flowed off the boy. The memory continued on and they watched silently until Harry blocked the older boys spell.

"Shadow magic? He's a shadowmage?" Flitwick asked in shock and slight fear.

Snape sneered at the diminutive man but the question was answered by Harry's response on the screen.

"Is that even possible Albus? Controlling Darkness itself." McGonagall asked.

"I don't know but it must be, something like that has never been mentioned before and I know Harry's not a shadowmage, I checked that at his birth as well." Dumbledore replied.

They continued to watch, some gasping as they saw Terence's injury, but Madame Pomfrey's rant was cut off as Snape pointed out that the wound had already been taken care of.

Finally the memory got to the part where Harry answered how many elements he could use.

"Freeze." Snape commanded.

"Th-that cant be p-possible." McGonagall stuttered staring at the seven glowing fingers.

"It appears it is quite possible Minerva, the boy is a multi-elementalist with control over elements never before recorded." Snape replied.

"But what elements are those?" Flitwick asked squinting at the screen "I easily recognize fire, water, earth and wind and that looks like lightning."

"I agree with you Filius and I think I might know what the last two are." Dumbledore stated sagely.

"Oh?" Snape asked rolling his eyes "And what pray tell do you suppose they are Albus?" he asked.

"Well if you take in what young Harry said earlier about his shadow abilities, you can easily figure out that this one must be darkness then." Dumbledore stated pointing at the finger surrounded by a black orb. "Following that line of thought you can easily guess what the white orb is." he finished.

"Light..the boy has control over light?" McGonagall whispered but all were able to hear it in the silence of the room.

"That's correct Minerva." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eyes. He had been worried when Harry was sent to Slytherin, he had been panicking when he heard the boy could control a corrupting force like darkness but now that the boy also had power over light his fears were set aside. After all no Potter would choose darkness over light.

"This shouldn't be possible Albus, no one has ever been able to control two elements yet alone seven." Snape whispered.

"Perhaps this is the 'power the dark lord knows not'" Dumbledore muttered quoting the prophecy. A few of the teachers gave him questioning glances but Snape could only nod.

"What about your students Severus, they all know about this. How can we keep this from getting out?" Minerva asked

"We cant, by now word has most likely spread, we can only hope it doesn't get into the wrong hands." Dumbledore said.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that headmaster." a voice spoke up from the door, turning they all spotted the subject of their conversation standing at the door.

"Ah Mister potter, so good to see you," Dumbledore stated with a smile "What did you mean about not worrying about that? It would be quite bothersome if word got out about this."

"I know," Harry stated taking a step into the room "That's why I made the students in Slytherin house swear an oath of secrecy about this." Harry replied calmly.

"You got the entire house to swear secrecy oaths?" Snape asked skeptically.

"Yup," Harry nodded with a grin "It'll be like they don't even _remember_."

Snape shuddered at the implications of that statement but the others didn't seem to notice, Dumbledore was simply watching his little golden boy with that insufferable twinkle in his eye.

"Thank you for informing us Mister Potter but I'm sure you had an ulterior motive for coming here" Dumbledore stated.

Harry turned his eyes away from the headmaster and over to Snape "Ah yes sir, I was actually coming to check on Professor Snape and inform him that I won the duels."

Snape's jaw dropped slightly but his mask of apathy was placed back on quickly "You beat Chaskivch, Addams and Miss Baddock?" although said in a calm tone the disbelief could be heard in his voice.

"Yes I did sir, the were distracted by your..'incapacitation' so I chose to stun them while they were looking away." Harry replied with a grin.

Snape could very well tell the boy was lying but had a good feeling he wouldn't get the truth from him or anyone else.

"That doesn't seem very fair."

Snape snorted as he heard Filius's comment.

Harry simply smiled at the small man and threw a comment over his shoulder before leaving.

"Well I _AM_ a Slytherin sir."

Dumbledore chuckled "That you are Harry, but also a Gryffindor. After all you did stick up for little miss Granger did you not?"

Harry only shrugged and closed the door behind him, none noticed the frown on his face at Dumbledore's comment.

* * *

-**Monday, October 7th 1991-**

"**Kage Bushin No Jutsu"** Harry whispered.

With a puff of smoke an exact copy of himself popped into existence right beside him. Giving its creator a nod the clone made it's way back towards the castle for its morning classes.

Sighing Harry entered the forest once more and made his way towards a familiar clearing. He had been using the clone for the last month to skip classes. While he trained and slept in the forest the clone would attend classes in his place only switching with him for meals, it would then spend time with his friends and disperse when they were all asleep.

His first month at Hogwarts had gone by quickly and uneventfully. After that day in the hospital ward no one had brought up his elements again, after all none of the students remembered the incident and the teachers knew to keep quiet and although he had noticed Snape keeping a closer eye on him Harry chose to ignore it for the moment. His duties as head of the Slytherin council only took up a few minutes on Sunday's but brought him plenty of benefits within the house. All his commands were followed by the others and anyone he chose as his friend was left alone, no matter how 'pure' their blood may or may not have been.

After a week of this the rest of the house stopped acting like they expected him to curse them for simply looking at him wrong. They still respected him and followed his orders, the women still fawned at him but he noticed there was now a relaxed atmosphere within the common room. They no longer stiffened or went silent whenever he entered the room so that was a bonus.

His friendships with all his friends had also grown to higher levels, they still treated him respectfully but there was less distance now and they joked around with him again. Although she wasn't with them much Hermione was welcome within the group, she had even become friends with Daphne and Pansy who were trying to make her more Slytherin like since she had the skill although her blood wasn't as 'pure' as they would like.

The classes were also fairly easy for him and Harry was already being acclaimed as a prodigy of magic. With his eyes he was able to copy and cast any spell just by seeing the teachers example and he never needed to study since everything was easily memorized. He currently held top marks in all his classes except for transfiguration with the Gryffindors, he and Hermione were both tied for first place in that class, although there was still time for one of them to fall behind.

One major annoyance that had popped up was the redheaded Weasley boy, Rudolph? Reginald? Something with an R, he didn't bother remembering the boys name and it always upset him when they spoke. The boy had become a sort of leader for the first year Gryffindors and with his biased views he had turned most of his year-mates against the Slytherins, the only ones that didn't join him were Hermione, Neville and all the girls who had fallen victim to Harry's demonic allure. Their constant attempts to get a date with him was one of the reasons he had decided to start sending a clone in his place.

Landing in his clearing Harry returned to his daily exercises, his body was already close to peak form for someone his age and his magic control was still near perfect, Harry spent most of his time either running up and down trees in the forbidden forest while practicing and mastering jutsu or running across the lake at night while working on his handseal speed. Whenever he finished his exercises he would sit for a few hours and meditate while sorting the memories his clones would send from time to time.

Deeper into the forest he had several clones practicing and mastering spells and jutsu while a few henged or invisible clones were scouring the schools library.

A rustle to the side alerted him of yet another creature, spreading his senses he identified it as a passing Acromantula. Strange since most creatures in the forest stayed far away from his two clearings. He had crossed paths with a few centaurs while in here but they had chosen to go the other way rather than speak with him. The other non-intelligent creatures avoided him like the plague. The only creatures that did come near him whenever he was around were the Thestrals. They would come from time to time to watch him train or to play with him whenever he had the time. Their presence mixed with his also kept the unicorns far away from the clearings.

Harry frowned as a new memory was sent by the clone, it would seem young Ricardo Weasley was really aching to have his head removed.

* * *

"Give it here Malfoy." the arrogant redhead demanded.

Harry sighed as he watched Weasley try and fail to intimidate Draco. It was their first flying class and the teacher had just left to escort Neville to the infirmary after the boy had fallen off his broom.

Draco had just picked up Neville's Remembrall and before he had spoken Weasley had dragged his pompous ass over and demanded he hand it over. Harry sighed at the boy's arrogance, it would have been understandable if Weasley had any skills or intelligence to back it up but as he was right now the boy was worse than Crabbe and Goyle, at least they served as muscle for the group.

"Pass it over Draco." Harry piqued up. Smirking at Weasley Draco tossed the small orb over to Harry who studied.

"Hand it over Potter, it doesn't belong to you slimy snakes." Weasley demanded arrogantly.

"Why should I Reginald, It doesn't belong to you either." Harry replied in a bored tone.

"For the last time my name is Ron-"

"If you say so Ruben" Harry smirked as the boy seethed.

"Either way, that ball belongs to Neville, hand it over." Weasley demanded once more. Studying the ball yet again Harry simply shrugged.

"Okay."

Weasley grinned arrogantly at getting his way, he stretched out a hand waiting for the Remembrall to be handed over.

Harry studied his hand for a moment before ignoring it and handing the ball to Hermione. The girl gave him a grateful smile and tucked it away in her pocket.

Weasley scowled at the both of them before grumbling and walking away.

* * *

**-Thursday, October 31st 1991-**

"Oi Harry!" two voices shouted.

Turning Harry spotted a pair of redhaired twins making their way over to him. They were currently in the great hall for the Halloween feast and the twins had interrupted them on their walk to the Slytherin table.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked politely, around him the rest of the group grabbed their wands in case the twin Weasley's wanted to start something.

"Nice to finally meet you-"

"I'm Fred-"

"And I'm George"

They both spoke in alternating sentences.

"We just wanted-'

"To let you know that-"

"Unlike little Ronniekins-"

"We don't Hate you just-"

"Because you're Slytherins."

"Er..Okay?" Harry replied, their strange way of speaking was really starting to get on his nerves.

"As such we hope you will place-"

"All blame on him when-"

"We impart this piece of-"

"Information on you."

Harry frowned before studying the two boys. From their stance they were quite nervous but at the same time they were ready to deal with anything that should happen. He was impressed with their preparedness considering they were Gryffindors.

"Very well, what did Rudy do this time?" he asked calmly.

"Er, Ronald may have said-"

"Something rude to your friend-"

Hermione, which may have-"

"Caused her to miss a day of class-"

"By crying in the girls washroom."

The twins and the rest of the group shuddered as Harry's killer intent spiked momentarily, his eyes flashed as they sought out the cause of his friends grief. The twins studied him curiously as his eyes locked onto the form of Ron Weasley at the other end of the hall and narrowed. Before Harry could do anything though the doors to the hall were blasted open and Quirrell came sprinting in.

Harry watched as the man ran halfway to the high table and shouted out-

"Troll! In the dungeons, thought you should know."

-before he promptly fainted or at least pretended to, with his keen skills Harry could clearly see the faint emotion that flickered across the teachers face. Mostly annoyance, fear and urgency. The man was waiting for them to leave so he could proceed elsewhere.

Daphne's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

"Oh no, Hermione doesn't know about the troll, what should we do Harry...Harry?"

It was at this time that the rest of the group noticed that he had disappeared.

"Where did he go? He was here a second ago." Draco asked curiously.

"Never mind that-"

'We need to find Hermione." the twins chorused.

Nodding the Slytherins banded with the two Gryffindors and ran for the first floor washrooms

* * *

Harry cursed as he heard a scream from down the hall followed by a loud smash. He could already feel the presence of the troll, the mid-tier demon-kind was just a few more meters down the hall. He could also sense another presence near the troll, a familiar one..

'Hermione.'

Pushing more magic into his body Harry blasted dawn the hallway, up ahead was the closed door to the girls bathroom and the smashing sounds could be heard from within. Jumping as he neared the room Harry slammed into the large wooden door foot first. The door was blasted off its hinges and sent flying into the bathroom where it exploded against the wall, sliding across the floor Harry looked around the room quickly as he came to a stop.

Following a train of destroyed sinks and stalls he spotted Hermione at the far end of the room shaking as she sat in the corner. Standing above her was the large gray troll holding its club in the air prepared to strike.

Harry saw red. His mental defenses were blown away as his blood-lust and anger rose to the surface. Nothing else mattered to him except for the pathetic creature that would dare harm his friend. Releasing a rage filled cry Harry rushed at the troll as its club descended.

Hermione saw Harry running towards her, but the distance was far too wide for him to make it. Giving him a sad smile she closed her eyes and waited for the blow to come.

The troll never even saw him coming, as the club began to descend Harry poured more of his magic into his body, closing the distance quickly he jumped up all seven feet and landed on the creatures shoulder. His hands snaked out and caught the trolls wrist as it fell past, with a powerful kick off Harry tore the arm right off the beast at the shoulder, flipping mid air he landed feet first on the wall and clung there.

It had happened so fast that it took the creature a few moments to even notice, in fact to only reason it noticed was due to the fact its blood had sprayed all over the wall and drenched its assailant. The creature looked from the rage filled eyes of Harry Potter, to its arm and then to its stump of a shoulder and did the only thing it could do.

It reared back its large head and gave a pain filled roar-

**Smash!**

A roar that was cut off as Harry swung the large club and arm he was holding onto, the weapon crashed right into the trolls face knocking out several teeth and breaking its nose. At this point Hermione had opened her eyes and could only stare in shock as a blood soaked Harry stood on the wall and beat the troll with its own weapon, a weapon that was at least twice his size not counting the arm it was attached to. Another swing hit the troll in the chest causing it to stumble back a few steps from pain.

Seeing as the beast was now out of range for his wide clumsy swings, Harry tossed the arm and club to the side and drew one of his daggers. The troll having regained it's balance roared and swung its remaining arm in a punch. Crouching against the wall Harry left behind spiderweb cracks as he blasted off at the creatures torso, as he passed the large swinging arm he used it as leverage to flip over and land on the troll feet first.

The beast didn't even have time to notice that its target had moved from the wall before a large blade of condensed wind cut through the bicep of its remaining arm. The arm dropped to the ground as blood spewed from the newly made wound. Ignoring the movement as the creature thrashed around in pain Harry ran up its stomach and chest quickly. Reaching its neck he raised his dagger far above his head and slammed it home in the trolls right eye. The Dagger sank all the way down to the hilt, cutting through the tissue and muscle easily. Before the troll even noticed the 12 inches of enchanted steel in its head Harry had already drawn his second dagger and sunk it hilt deep into the trolls left ear.

The creature continued to bellow and flail about in pain but Harry clung on tightly with his feet. As the troll stumbled back a step it seemed to lose its balance due to the blood on the floor and threatened to fall, a well placed and solid punch to the face by Harry had it tipping over backwards. Quick as he could Harry gripped both hilts tightly and jumped over the trolls shoulder, the force of his pull twisted its head quickly and he was rewarded with a satisfying crack as the creatures neck snapped before it hit the ground with a loud crash.

* * *

The death of the troll snapped Harry out of his blood-rage. Taking a deep breath he exhaled all the pent up energy in his body and relaxed. A whimper from behind reminded him of Hermione, turning around he spotted her still sitting in the corner. While the two walls to her sides were splashed with the trolls blood and the floor around her was covered in it she was relatively unharmed and clean. She simply sat there and stared at him with wide eyes.

Taking a step forward Harry gave her a reassuring smile "Are you okay Hermione?" he asked softly.

This seemed to break here out of her daze as she cried out and clung on to him sobbing. Harry not sure how to deal with a crying human female could only pat her on the back and whisper reassurances.

"There there Hermione, no ones ever going to hurt you while I'm around." he whispered softly.

A gasp interrupted them as several people rushed into the room. First and foremost were Snape, Quirrell, Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall. Followed by Fred, George, Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, Pansy, Millie and Daphne. McGonagall had gasped while the others simply stared at the destruction. They looked over the broken stalls and sinks, the cracks on the wall, the splashes and puddles of blood, the torn/cut off arms of the troll, the dead troll itself, a crying Hermione Granger and staring back at them with eerie luminescent green eyes was a blood soaked Harry Potter.

"My gods Harry, did you do this?" Dumbledore muttered as he regained his senses.

Glaring at them Harry stood and walked over to the troll, they watched as he grabbed the two hilts of his daggers, a few recoiled as the twin blades were pulled out with a sickening squelch.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked calmly staring at the group.

"W-what?" McGonagall stuttered in confusion.

Harry glared at them "I'm asking what took you so long, if it hadn't been for me Hermione here would have died. It's your responsibility as teachers to look out for your students." He growled.

The eyes of the professors widened while the other students were looking at Harry in shock, mostly for his attitude and lack of respect towards the faculty.

"I apologize Mister Potter, you have to understand that we thought the troll was in the dungeons, we also had to make sure the student's knew what to do. Had we known Miss Granger was in any danger at all we would have rushed here with all speed" Dumbledore replied calmly.

Harry simply scoffed, it was at this time that a familiar scent reached his nostrils, it only took him a moment to identify it. Quirrell and Snape shuddered as his bright green eyes rounded on them in anger.

"And what pray tell were the two of you doing on the third floor then? For that matter Quirrell what were you doing in the dungeons during the feast." He growled out angrily.

Snape looked shocked as his eyes flickered down to his leg before turning back to Harry "And what makes you believe we were anywhere near the third floor Misted Potter?" He drawled out while Quirrell was reduced to a stuttering mess.

"I know whats on the third floor Snape, and you reek of him." He replied with a glare.

"That's neither here nor there Mister Potter, how did you know where the troll and Miss Granger were located and for that matter how did you defeat a troll and leave it in such a condition?" McGonagall cut it.

Harry's attention turned to here as his anger rounded on her.

"How is it you didn't know she was here, you're her head of house yet you didn't notice one of your students was out of class all day and was crying inside the bathroom. Due to a comment caused by another one of your students may I add." He growled, McGonagall seemed to be taken back by his statement and could only look down in shame.

"I understand why you would be angry Harry but could you at least tell us how you were able to defeat the troll?" Dumbledore asked attempting to change the subject.

Harry simply snorted before turning to held Hermione to her feet "That's none of your business, now unless you Professors want to display more of you're uselessness you will stand aside so I can escort my friend to the hospital wing." he snapped angrily.

Everyone immediately moved aside and allowed him to help Hermione out of the room, the students sent one look to the teachers before following him out. Once they had all gone Dumbledore sighed and turned to the staff.

"As rude as he may have been Mister Potter was right, this could have ended worse with the death of a student, let us hope Miss Granger can overcome this ordeal." He stated softly before turning to Snape and Quirrell. "Now then why were the two of you on the third floor during all this?"

Snape shot a look at Quirrell before answering "I was making sure no one made an attempt on the 'item' during the commotion Headmaster." he answered calmly.

"M-m-m-me t-t-too H-h-headmaster." Quirrell stuttered out.

Dumbledore simply hummed in response "Very well, lets clean this mess up." he stated pointing to the troll "Oh and Severus be sure to reward young Mister Potter 50 points for his heroics."

* * *

By the next day word had quickly spread about Harry's achievement, the paintings within the school saw his blood soaked form as they went to the hospital wing and had spread the word around allowing students to overhear. And although none really knew how he had defeated the troll rumors spread quickly, Hermione being the only witness was mobbed constantly by curious students but all she could say was that it had happened too fast for her to see.

Harry's new claim to fame had garnered more respect and favor for him with the student body but he still had to deal with the jealous, hate filled looks Weasley sent him and the subtle insults from Higg's and his group about Harry saving a Mudblood or acting like a Gryffindor. Unfortunately Higg's toed the line so Harry didn't have much just cause to kill the boy and it took all his composure and patience not to rip Higg's apart like he had the troll.

After having rescued her Hermione had taken to spending more and more time at his side, she would even join him at the Slytherin table some days for meals. He didn't really mind that but the fact that she would blush and stutter every time he spoke a word or acknowledged her was getting annoying, he had already toned down his allure as much as possible but she only improved slightly.

Eventually time passed and she returned to normal or at least close to it.

* * *

-**Tuesday, November 5th 1991-**

Harry was currently deciding what to do about the third floor. Obviously there was something there that Quirrell wanted, after all the man had let a troll inside the school as a distraction. Perhaps it was that demonic item he felt, well if so that meant only one thing.

He would need to get it before Quirrell did, quite frankly he didn't care what it was or what it did but if Quirrell wanted it then that was more than enough reason to take it. The man had almost gotten Hermione killed with that troll stunt, he had tried to take away something that was his (Harry's) so he would need to reciprocate in the same manner by taking something Quirrell wanted. Something he could dangle in front of the man before tearing his soul from his body.

Grinning darkly Harry chuckled to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**-Friday November 15th 1991-**

Harry grinned darkly as he made his way to the seventh floor. It was finally time to claim what ever was stored behind that barrier.

Apparently the twins had noticed him walking around there the many times he had acknowledge the call and come up. They had showed him some strange map that followed the movements of everyone in the school. Harry had immediately fallen in love with such a perfect tool and had come close to begging the twins to share it with him.

But he was a demon, demons did not beg.

Luckily said twins had great preservation skills and had agreed to share the map with him as long as he committed a few pranks with them from time to time. Harry had eagerly agreed and after some prodding from the twins had also told them why he spent so much time in the at location. It was after this that they had shared the secret to the room. The room of requirement.

(A/N: I know that the twins knew nothing about the room before Dobby told Harry about it but...my story my rules :P)

After receiving the information from his clone Harry had immediately made his way out of the forest and into the castle. His other clone was currently in bed pretending to sleep so he would have an alibi should any teachers come across him.

Grinning widely Harry began pacing in front of the door chanting over and over in his head.

'I want to find whats calling to me'

'I want to find whats calling to me'

'I want to find whats calling to me'

It was after his third lap that the room appeared, his eyes showed as the tear in space seemed to glow brightly before ripping open and revealing a multicolored void. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and took all his willpower to withdraw the magic in his eyes and return his vision to normal.

* * *

Entering the room Harry was met with...junk.

Junk, junk and more junk filled the room. To one side was a pile of broken furniture, to the other thousands and thousands of books all with rips, tears and graffiti, In front of him the piles of junk continued on with each pile containing different items.

Harry sighed to himself, if it wasn't for the fact that he could sense what he sought he would have been in here for years searching. In fact now that he had entered the room he could sense several more items. None were demonic in nature or called to him like the first but he could sense a few items that contained powerful magic within them.

The closest item was off to the side but before Harry could even consider going after it the call increased in strength.

'Fine fine I'm coming for you.' he snapped mentally, some how it seemed to hear him and returned to a light hum at the back of his mind. Following his senses Harry maneuvered his way through various piles of junk as he made his way closer and closer to the item that called him. It was between a large bloodstained axe and a pile of rusting swords that he found it.

Sitting on top of a stand and humming slightly was a pure white egg. An egg that was calling to him to touch it, to old it, to hatch it. Almost absentmindedly Harry reached out answering the call. Inch by inch his hand moved forward until his finger grazed the egg. That slight contact was enough for the egg to jump and land inside his hand, the second he grasped it he began to feel his magic pour out of his body through his hand. No matter what he did his energy continued to spill out of his body and into the egg until he was nearly drained.

As soon as the egg stopped sucking his power Harry dropped to his knees breathing heavily. He took a look at the egg and noticed that it had gone from pure white to a dark blue. As he watch a crack spread across the egg before many cracks joined it and soon the egg broke open to reveal the creature inside. Harry gasped as Juubi's knowledge on said creature filled his mind, a creature that was thought to be extinct, one that had last been seen 4700 years ago.

There had only been a hand full of said creatures in existence and they were know my many names: The Oceanus Rex, Sea Kings, Serpent Lords, Devourers or and Energy Eaters. They were creatures of pure energy given form like the Biju, they lived off the energy of other creatures growing to immense sizes as they aged. But for all their power they were creatures of the sea and couldn't survive on land that is unless they bonded with a creature of the land and shared a sort of symbiotic relationship.

Harry grinned down at the dark blue sea serpent as he felt it bond with his core. The creature was 5 inches wide, 13 inches long and covered from head to tale in razor sharp blue scales that would harm any but the bonded. It had a slightly rounded head with two black eyes that stared at him from under its scales as well as a long mouth that stretched from one side of its head to the other, inside said mouth were rows and rows of razor sharp teeth. Reaching out he grabbed a hold of it and could feel the warmth if gave off as some of its energy flowed into him and his into it.

_/Massster/_

Harry blinked as it hissed towards him but immediately understood, sea or land all serpents spoke the same language.

_/Hello little guy,/ _he cooed _/Sorry it took me so long to come find you./ _he added allowing it to slither up his arm as wrap around it.

_/It'ss okay masster, I'm glad you finally anssswered my call./ _the serpent hissed_ /There wass another many years ago, but he never came for me./_

_/Well I'm here now, why don't you tell me your name little one./ _Harry replied.

_/I don't have a name massster. You haven't given me one yet./_

Sitting in thought for a moment Harry tried to think of a name for his new companion. Like his cat Yugito he had thought of perhaps naming it after someone from Naruto's past that would fit closely, but the only fit was another Oceanus Rex Naruto had come across many times but he couldn't very well name a serpent Samehada. Shark skin was such an unfitting name for his little serpent.

Grinning Harry decided on a name and made the translations.

_/You're name will be, Hebihada./_ he hissed softly _/It meanssss sssssnake sssskin./_

The serpents magic pulsed as it hissed gleefully at the new name.

Grinning Harry stood up and looked around the room, there were still several more objects calling out to him.

"Wonder what else I'll find in here." he stated. Turning he followed the closest signature.

'I wonder how the others are doing'

* * *

XXFlashbackXX

**-Thursday, November 7th 1991-**

Sorting the last of his clones memories Harry opened his eyes and came out of his meditative state. It was night time in the forest and he could feel a new presence on the grounds, something he had felt growing stronger and stronger over the past few days before finally spiking today.

Hopping up he created a clone to continue practicing before stealthily making his way towards the source. This eventually brought him to Hagrid's hut where he could sense the new presence within. Quietly crawling across the ground Harry made his way close to a nearby window.

A peek inside the hut revealed Hagrid sitting around the table with Hermione and Neville, on top of said table was the source of the presence.

'A Dragon!' Harry screamed in his mind. What the hell was Hagrid doing with a Dragon?

''Arry?" Hagrid's voice boomed.

Harry gasped and stumbled back a step, he had been so distracted by the baby dragon that he had completely forgotten about the three people in the hut. The sound of the door opening drew his attention to Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid, hows it going?" Harry asked giving him a smile.

Hagrid gave him a curious look "Er..I'm alright 'Arry, What er ye doing out 'ere?" the half-giant asked.

"Well I just came down to see you but when I heard some voices I decided to look in the window and see if you were busy," Harry lied, Hagrid was still looking at him curiously so he decided to change the subject quickly "Is that a dragon in there Hagrid?"

Hagrid's eyes widened before darting inside the hut and back to him

"Why don' ye come inside 'Arry.'' He offered.

XXFlashback EndXX

* * *

-**With Harry's clone around the same time that Hebihada was hatching**-

"Are you sure this will work?" Harry whispered.

"Don't worry about it, my cousin said they'd be here so they'll be here." Blaise replied in a hushed tone as well.

He, Blaise and Draco were currently on the astronomy tower with little baby Norbert in the cage behind them. Harry after Hermione's incessant pleading had agreed to look for a way to have Norbert safely taken to a preserve. Blaise had offered his cousins help when Harry had asked the group.

After much arguing from Hermione Hagrid had finally accepted the fact he couldn't keep the dragon. He had agreed to send Norbert off but in his happiness induced mutterings had spilled the beans on 'Fluffy' or as Harry knew him the Cerberus on the third floor. Harry was almost tempted to kiss Hermione right there, thanks to her he now had a sure fire way of getting past that Cerberus.

Well without painting the walls with its intestines.

As they waited on the rooftop for the dragon handlers a henged clone within the castle dispersed. Information flooded into his mind from the clone, apparently Weasley had somehow found out about the dragon and was bringing McGonagall to them in order to get the Slytherins in trouble. A quick hand-sign when his friends weren't looking created a second clone that rushed down the tower stairs. A moment later a genjutsu was set up to keep the two walking around in circles.

A sound from Draco alerted him to the for figures rapidly approaching them on brooms.

* * *

Harry smiled as Nikoli Zabini and his friends flew off carrying baby Norbert.

"Well that was rewarding." Draco stated holding up the bag of Galleons they had been paid for the dragon.

Harry smirked patting his pocket.

"Yes it was."

Inside his pocket two vials of dragon blood clinked together.

* * *

-**Back with the real Harry**-

_/Itss over there masster/_

_/Thankss Hebi, I've got a lock on it now./_

Turning the corner Harry finally found what he was searching for. On top of a pile of broken busts Harry spotted what had been releasing the magic he had sensed it was an old discolored tiara that seemed to have a sinister air around it. Pouring more magic into his eyes Harry focused on the tiara. He almost gasped at what he saw.

Not only was the item surrounded by an aura of malevolent magic it also had a soul. Unlike living creatures though this soul was pure black in color instead of white or gray and seemed to be fighting against its container as if it wanted nothing more than to escape and go elsewhere but couldn't. He watched it for a few moments more before something seemed to spring up in his mind. He had seen this soul before! or at least one that was similar to to but wher-

_Quirrell_

Harry grinned, perhaps there was more to the human than he first thought. Obviously this had nothing to do with that waste of space Quirrell but instead the other creature that was inhabiting his body. Yes, it made sense now. This was either a soul based creature that possessed items and people in order to survive or these souls were all parts of a whole. Various rituals on soul splitting flew through Harry's mind as he smirked at the tiara.

Walking up to the tiara he called upon his magic and behind him he felt the familiar figure of the outer path rise from the ground. Reaching out Harry grabbed hold of the soul within the tiara and pulled. Since the soul had already been trying to flee it surrendered easily and allowed him to pull it out of the tiara, the second it was free though it tried to escape but Harry held it tightly. Forcing his power onto the soul Harry watched as it began to shift and change until the small black ball he held had become a transparent, tall black haired teen who glared at him with piercing black eyes.

"Unhand me boy" The teen snared but Harry simply gave him a blank stare.

"Who are you?" Harry asked calmly.

"I said unhand me or face the consequ-"

The boy was cut off as the Outer path was made visible to him, his eyes widened in fear as he stared at the soul eating demon.

"W-what the h-hell is t-that?" He stuttered out fearfully.

Harry smirked " 'That' is my Outer path, a devourer of souls. Now you will answer my questions or I will allow you to spend eternity rotting away within its stomach." he replied in a low tone. The teen nodded his head rapidly as he tried to tear his eyes away from the hypnotic ripples of the Outer path but too late his eyes glazed over as Harry cast a powerful hypnosis over him..

"Who are you?" Harry asked again.

"My name was Tom Marvolo Riddle." the boy repeated monotonously as the hypnosis took effect.

"Was?"

"I later chose a new name to go by, Lord Voldemort."

'Interesting' Harry thought with a grin 'That would explain why the soul is pure black and filled with sin.'

"Your not the real Voldemort though just a fragment of his soul, what are you really?" he asked out loud.

"I am whats known as a Horcrux." the teen replied.

The second he thought the word information on Horcruxs and the ritual to create them came to the front of his mind. Harry simply scoffed as he reviewed the knowledge. How pathetic that even millenniums after his death the descendant of Orochimaru would continue his vile ancestors search for immortality. He had even gone so far as to mutilate his very soul in order to achieve it, something the sannin had done as well but not to this degree.

"How many Horcruxs of you are there?" Harry asked, the ritual said more than one could be created and a man like Voldemort would most likely try for more.

"There were only three others when this one was created, I had planned on making seven altogether." Tom replied.

Seven? Oh gods, to think someone would mutilate their soul to such a degree, it was disgusting. Humans were so pathetic in their search for immortality, why would anyone want to live so long? Even though he would never die unless he chose to or was killed Harry still found the thought of living forever to be undesirable, watching as your friends and loved ones passed you by was not something he wanted. Unfortunately he was cursed with immortality and he would live on until death claimed him.

"Why would you mutilate your soul to such a degree?" He asked tom.

"I wanted to be immortal, my greatest fear is death and by creating more Horcruxes I insured that I would never die. I chose seven because it is the most powerful number in Arithmancy." Tom replied in his dazed voice. Harry frowned at this but was distracted as a sudden thought popped into his mind.

"Creating human Horcruxes is said to be impossible yet a fragment of your soul is attached to Quirrell. Did you find a way to make a human Horcrux?" He asked quickly.

"Not before this one was created, I may have discovered the way afterwards though. I would have said that this 'Quirrell' fellow was simply being possessed by one of my souls but considering that you yourself are also a Horcrux I may have discovered the way." Tom replied.

"What! What do you mean I'm a Horcrux" Harry shouted angrily.

Tom simply remained impassive and dazed as he replied "A fragment of my soul is attached to yours, each Horcrux can feel the others."

Growling Harry decided he would get to the source of this matter quickly. Pulling his power back he watched as the form of Tom riddle returned to the small black ball, a moment later the ball seemed to shrink in on itself and harden until a small black crystal was formed. Depositing the crystal into his pocket Harry closed his eyes and focused on his body.

He immediately fell into a familiar meditative trance but rather than stop at his core Harry dove deeper and deeper until he reached his soul. That's where he spotted it, like most demons and magical creatures his soul was a set color based on his alignment. Light creatures had pure white souls, neutrals had gray souls and dark creatures had black souls. As a pure demon Harry's soul was pitch black, the blackest of blacks, his soul was so dark that even Voldemort's soul fragment stood out in contrast.

He spotted the small soul shard as it was surrounded by a slight bit of magical power. He had expected the soul to be fighting against his soul in an attempt to gain control of his body but surprisingly the soul was actually fighting to keep Harry's soul away from it.

'Of course, as if the soul of a human was anything in comparison to that of a demons.' Harry grinned. Concentrating slightly on Voldemort's soul fragment Harry turned the full power of his own soul against it, the little soul was quickly overwhelmed and destroyed under the power of his own soul. There was a brief high pitched scream of pain and rage accompanied by a flare of pain on his forehead as the soul vanished. Unfortunately now that it was dead and gone he had no chance to question what was most likely the newest and most knowledgeable fragment of the dark lords soul. Sighing to himself Harry withdrew from his consciousness as opened his eyes.

'Well that was interesting.' He thought to himself as he snapped out of the trance. A twinge of pain made him wince and grab his forehead but all he could feel was wetness as the scar healed over. Drawing his hand away he frowned when he saw it was covered in blood, meaning that the soul must of some how been attached to his scar...

'Ugh how do I explain having a scar one day and not having it the next?' Harry thought annoyed at this occurrence.

* * *

Harry strolled once more through the room of requirement as he sought out the next source of magic. His hands still dripped blood as he walked but a powerful illusion was now in place on his forehead. For all the world knew his scar was still there and would remain there until Voldemort was finally and completely dead. Grinding his teeth Harry continued his search for what ever item was next on the list, it was already well into the night and Hebihada had fallen asleep an hour after they began searching. Harry continued to follow after the magical signature that he could sense but the room was just so damn big, it seemed to stretch on forever putting him farther and farther from the other signatures as he followed up on this one.

It was finally after a fifteen minute trek to the top of a mountain of jewelery that Harry found what he sought. Sitting within a small wooden box were four large gold rings and two smaller silver rings.

One of the gold rings had a large oval ruby in the center, on each side of the ruby was a small lion engraved onto the gold band. Each lion was drawn so that it stood on its two rear paws while the front two held onto the stone.

The second gold ring had a small round emerald in the center. There was a long snake engraving that spun around the emerald so the tip of the tail touched the tip of the head and there was a smaller emerald in place of its eye.

The first silver ring on the other hand had a triangular yellow quarts stone set at the top with what looked like a badger or weasel stretched out beneath it.

The final ring had a square deep blue sapphire held in the talons of a raven with its wings stretched out and wrapping all around the band.

Carved into the inside of each ring were small one word engravings.

_Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw_.

Harry gaped as he read this, each ring had belonged to the founders? But then what would they be doing in here? And together? No something was strange about the rings, for one thing it most likely had to do with the powerful aura of power they were releasing. One would need to be in tune with the various forms of chakra (natural, elemental, spiritual, physical, etc.) to find it but it was there.

Concentrating as much as he could Harry saw a strange sort of bubble surrounding each ring and concealing their true forms from his eyes. Gathering his magic he attacked each bubble with as much strength as he could muster. The small barriers seemed to hold for a moment before they cracked and collapsed under the weight of his assault. Taking a moment to catch his breath Harry looked at the true forms of the rings once more and gasped.

'T-that cant be possible, but how?'

Instead of the four ornate rings he had once held there were now for plain identical silver rings. The only difference between each ring was the stone they held. Each held a different colored stone with a word engraved on the front. The words were engraved in an ancient form of Kanji but thanks to his memories he was able to read them easily.

A red jewel with the kanji for scarlet.

A green jewel with the kanji for boar.

A yellow jewel with the kanji for south.

A blue jewel with the kanji for north.

Four of the ten Akatsuki rings lay before him. Harry could only stare, the rings were over five millenniums old but here they lay as perfect and undamaged as they had been when Naruto had collected them and spread them far and wide. Oh he had tried to destroy them like he had that accursed statue but the rings had proven to be indestructible no matter what he tried, Naruto had never found out why that was. But Harry knew. Oh yes he knew what these rings were, he had read all about them in the ancient texts found inside the restricted section. Ancient magical artifacts said to be no more than a myth from days long gone.

The Rings of the Mandarin.

Ten rings created by a wizard of extreme power and keyed only to his magical signature. When used by the Mandarin the rings each had extreme power and granted separate abilities but could only be used by the Mandarin himself. The rings though were sought out for a separate reason by wizards far and wide. Each ring was created from Dagon, an unbelievably rare magical compound that could only be created though an ancient recipe that had been lost to all for eons.

Only two items were said to contain Dagon, the Rings being grouped together as one item and it was rumored that a shard of Dagon was included in the core of the elder wand. Dagon was highly sought after since it was indestructible and was said to be the most powerful magical amplifier in the world, simply having Dagon on your person, no matter how big or small would increase your power ten fold.

Harry grinned widely as he stared down at the priceless items before him. Picking up the red ring that had at one time belonged to both Uchiha Itachi and Godric Griffindor Harry calmly slipped it onto his right ring finger. The kanji glowed briefly and he felt something touch upon his core and through that on Hebihada but he felt no difference. Frowning slightly Harry decided to test it, waving his hand he poured enough power into his hand to casually create a light breeze.

He was shocked when gale force winds raged through the room and knocked over several items clearing a path in front of him.

Harry looked down at the ring and grinned darkly.

Unfortunately due to its nature no matter how much Dagon he had his power would only be increased by the same amount. While this gave him three other rings to split among allies he would need to find those he trusted implicitly before something like that could ever occur. Grinning wider at his luck Harry stared lovingly at the ring on his hand before slipping the others into his pocket.

* * *

Jumping off the mountain of jewelry Harry made his way towards the final source of chakra he was sensing. Luckily this item was far closer than the other one and he could reach it within minutes. Walking briskly through the piles of junk Harry studied his ring fondly, his eyes allowed him to see how his magic would flow into the Dagon and would be condensed more and more before being released back into his body strengthening it.

It was after a few minutes that he arrived at his location. Strangely he had made a full circuit around the room and was now standing beside the large pile of books by the door. Raising an eyebrow at the location of his next item Harry hurriedly jumped into the pile of books and began searching for the source of the powerful chakra. He would dig and dig but he never seemed to get closer, the books would just keep getting in the way but Harry continued his frantic search. This next item, whatever it was almost as powerful as the rings he now held and was releasing more magic than Hebihada had.

What ever it was it was powerful.

It was after half an hour of searching the he finally reached the bottom of the pile, most of the books here were ancient and the only think keeping them together was the magic of the room itself. Whatever it was he was searching for was over a century old at the least. Harry could feel it underneath a small pile of books now, he was searching through them carefully lest he damage it but he could feel more and more of its power flowing into the air as he uncovered it. Finally he lifted the last book out of the was, a large tomb written in a strange language. Then he saw it, lying at his feet was the item he had searched so frantically for.

Twitch!

"Arrrrrgh!" Screaming in rage Harry stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him as hard as he could. He needed to get to the forest and kill something quickly.

Back in the room laying in the center of a pile of discarded books was a small little book that seemed to give off an ethereal glow as it radiated with power. On the front of the book were three words written in ancient Japanese.

_"Icha Icha Paradise"_

* * *

A/N: The end!

Haha, this is one of my longest chapters but I hope you all enjoy it.

Please review.


	5. Stone

**The-Demon-Who-Lived**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. They are both respectively owned by J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: Note about the Akatsuki rings. While the ninjas predated the wizards, the people of today don't really know much about chakra/magic and its old uses so any items said to be created by someone with extraordinary powers is just assumed to be a wizard/witch by them. So even though the Mandarin is said to be a wizard he could have also been a ninja or any one of many titles.**

Chapter 5: Stone

* * *

**-Tuesday, November 19th 1991-**

Harry grinned as he held up the vial of dragon's blood, the red liquid glistened in the moonlight as he studied it.

'Almost time.' he thought placing the vial in his pocket next to its twin. A small sound to the side drew his attention.

_/Ready Hebi?/ _he hissed at the large ball of scales to his left.

_/Yess masster, Ive drained nearly all of it./ _the serpent replied, its voice coming out deeper due to its enlarged state.

_/Alright then, set it free./_ Harry ordered.

The serpent hissed once then seemed to gag, bit by bit the large bulge at its center seemed to move forward as it was pushed out. After a few moments like this Hebi gave one loud gurgle and spat out a shriveled and soggy house elf. Harry grinned as he crouched down next to the creature, it was still alive if just barely but it could hardly move more than its eyes which just stared at him in fear.

"Thanks for your assistance, Blinky was it? Yes, I thank you for your help, when you wake up you may return to the castle." He said with a wide smile, the elves eyes widened as Harry's demon bone wand was leveled at its face.

"_Obliviate." _with a powerful flare of light the spell did its job. Grinning down at the unconscious creature Harry walked over and allowed the grumbling serpent to wrap around his arm before jumping off into the forest.

A few minutes later they landed in one of the deeper clearings.

_/Stop complaining and digest it Hebi./ _Harry ordered, the serpent hissed one more comment about filthy unwashed elves before falling silent in concentration.

Harry gasped as he felt the foreign magic enter his core through his familiar. Hebi had spent the last 13 hours absorbing the magic of the house elf and now that same magic was being filtered and passed to him through the serpent. Closing his eyes as well Harry concentrated on the foreign magic now inside his core, he located it right next to the bond with Hebi and began to isolate it from his core. If left alone it would most likely spread and disrupt his control over his core but by isolating it he could have it stored away for later use.

Harry's eyes snapped open as the last of the magic was contained, grinning darkly he tightly held onto his familiar and concentrated. With a slight pop they disappeared in a vortex only to reappear inside the Slytherin common room. Another pop and he was back in the forest.

(While **Kamui** is usually silent the introduction of house elf magic to the technique causes it to make a popping sound.)

_/Yess, it worked, good job Hebi./ _he cooed excitedly.

Thanks to the new magic within him he could now pass through wards just like house elves, he had been unable to warp around Hogwarts because of its powerful wards but now thanks to his familiar and its abilities, nothing could stop him.

And all it cost was one measly elf once a year.

Closing his eyes once more Harry vanished inside his vortex. A moment later he reappeared inside a familiar room.

"Hello Fluffy." he grinned.

* * *

As the dog finally dropped down asleep Harry practically skipped over to the trapdoor, while it was now simple for him to just warp through, he had wanted to go the long way. Mostly to finally defeat his nemesis of the last two months, Fluffy the Cerberus.

Throwing the door open Harry peered down into its depths, he couldn't see what lay at the bottom but he could definitely sense it. A demon plant.

Shrugging he turned intangible before dropping into the hole, as he fell he heard the trapdoor slam shut behind him. Harry grinned as he phased down through the plant-

'Devil's Snare' he noted

-he was almost tempted to destroy the whole thing but it wouldn't do to let anyone know he had been here, and these defenses were obviously meant to protect that package Hagrid had picked up.

Silently landing on the stone floors below the plant Harry hummed as he walked down the sloping path towards a small wooden door. Throwing the door open he whistled as he entered a large circular chamber. The sound of buzzing and flapping wings drew his attention to the hundreds of small birds flying above.

'No wait, those are..keys?'

Instead of the small birds he thought they were Harry noted that there were instead hundreds of small silver keys flitting around the room. Turning his attention away from the flying keys he spotted a broom leaning against the wall and next to it was a door with a large keyhole.

'So I'm supposed to find the one that fits?' he snorted.

_/Hang on tight Hebi, this might hurt./ _he hissed softly, the serpent didn't reply but Harry felt it tighten around his arm.

Concentrating on his new house elf magic Harry became intangible once more and rushed the door. He felt as the multitude of wards and enchantments placed upon the door attempted to fight him off and push him back into the chamber but try as they might the combination of his elfish magic and Hebi's magic absorption allowed him to push through the powerful wards and exit on the other side.

Coming out onto the other side Harry cocked an eyebrow as he found himself in front of a giant chess set. Shrugging his shoulders he attempted to pass through but as he approached the door the white pawns drew their blades and blocked his path. Growling in frustration Harry glared at the chess pieces before him before locking onto the tall king.

'Well I haven't gotten a chance to destroy anything yet.' he thought with a smirk.

Shrugging Harry drew his demon wand and in one smooth movement fired a spell.

''_Bombarda_"

His ring pulsed as his magic flowed through it and into his wand, the diamond at the tip glowed a dull brown before the spell was fired. Powered by the powerful wand and the Dagon ring the spell plowed through all protective enchantments on the chess pieces and struck the king. The chess piece seemed to shudder for a moment before the large stone king exploded in a shower of dust, the overpowered spell reducing it to powder.

The rest of the chest pieces seemed to look from him to the layer of powder before wisely backing down. Harry smirked as he heard a click and the door at the end swung open. As he walked towards the door he threw a look back at the board, the pieces were now back in position except for the white king. Frowning to himself Harry pooled his energy and made a single hand sign before slamming his hand onto the ground. The ground shook as another white stone chess piece rose from the ground where the king would be. While this one lacked the necessary enchantments it would be enough to fool anyone else unless they took a closer look.

Turning swiftly Harry swept from the room and entered the now open door. He was deposited in a small square chamber and as he entered the room the torches on the walls sprang to life illuminating the room. Harry twitched an eyebrow as he spotted the source of the first demonic presences on his floor. Laying against the wall of the room was a large sleeping troll.

The creature was almost twice the size of the last troll which meant it would be far stronger, smarter and more resilient to magic. Lucky for him that it was already asleep.

His frown deepened as he surveyed the small room the troll was trapped within. Unlike Fluffy the Cerberus, the troll didn't look like it was well taken care of and the room it was trapped in was barely large enough for it to stand upright.

'Filthy humans, trapping a magical being for their own uses.' he thought with a frown.

Throwing all pretense of stealth to the wind Harry concentrated on the troll, his power seemed to swirl around him as his eyes began to glow. The amount of power focused into them caused the illusion to fall and the silver-purple of his **Rinnegan** glowed brightly as the **Sharingan** tomoe began to spin.

**''Jikukan Ido **(Space-Time Migration)**''**

The troll having been awakened by the amount of power Harry was releasing only had time to growl before a vortex spun into existence dead center in its chest, it barely had time to spot Harry before it was sucked into the portal and gone from the room.

Nodding to himself Harry entered the next room.

* * *

A troll grunted in confusion as it found itself now standing within a forest rather than the small dark room it had been trapped in for the last few months. The last thing it remembered was awakening to the feeling of danger before being sucked into some strange void and appearing where it now stood.

Grunting once more the troll gripped its club tightly and wandered off into the forest. Had it been smarter it would have noticed the strangeness of the forest. For one thing the sky was blood red while the trees were pitch black. For another the sky was filled with various sized cubes of white stone each with a small black forest on top of them.

* * *

As soon as he entered the next room the door closed behind him and a wall of purple flames rose to block his path, across from him a wall of black flames rose to block the way forward.

Harry rose an eyebrow at the black flames.

'Cheap rip off.' he scowled before turning his attention to the table that had just appeared in the middle of the room. On top of said table were a number of vials and bottles each a different shape and color and laying in front of the vials was a slip of paper. Stalking up to the table Harry snatched up the paper and read.

'Hmm a logic puzzle huh? Well no sooner time to do this than now.' he thought with a wide grin.

_/Hebi, prepare yourssself_ _for the ritual./_ he hissed silently to his familiar.

/_Yess masster./_ the serpent hissed in replied as it uncoiled from his arm and slid down onto the floor.

Biting his thumb Harry kept the wound from healing as his hand moved around drawing intricate shapes on the floor with his blood. Minutes passed by as he continued to focus on the patterns now appearing on the ground with one last swish of his hand he finished and allowed the wound to close up. Where there had been empty stone there was now an intricate seal matrix drawn in Harry's blood. In the center of said matrix Hebihada was coiled with its eyes closed in concentration and its mouth wide open as it devoured the surrounding magical energies.

Nodding to himself as he triple checked the seal work Harry drew his bone wand and pointed it at several locations in the seal matrix. Each time the wand stopped it would glow blue before a rune was engraved onto the ground, this continued on for several moments until Harry twirled the wand and slipped it back into its holster.

_/Finished ssscaled one?/ he asked softly.  
_

The serpents eyes snapped open as its concentration was broken_ /Yess masster, there are no more interfering magicsss in the air./ _Hebi replied.

Harry took a good look around and just like Hebi had said there was no foreign magic around the seal matrix. The ritual he was about to perform was ancient yet simple, it would allow one creature to gain certain traits of another creature permanently with none of the weaknesses. The only problem with the ritual was that it had to be performed in an area clear of foreign energies unless the ritual could be contaminated which led to less than desirable results.

Nodding to himself Harry entered the center of the seal matrix and picked up his familiar. As he moved he could feel the seals and runes below him drawing upon his magic to power themselves, the seals glowed with a luminescent white light while the runes glowed gold as they recieved more and more power. As the ritual reached the peak of its power Harry felt a tingle rush through both his and Hebi's bodies signifying that it was ready.

Reaching into his pocket he withdrew the two vials of dragon blood and in one swift movement pulled out the stoppers keeping them closed.

_/Bottomsss up_/ he hissed as he poured the liquid down both their throats.

The magic of the ritual immediately locked onto the nature of the blood picking apart its useful traits before adding them to that of the caster. Harry felt his body heat up until it got so hot it felt like his blood was boiling, suppressing a scream of pain he clenched his teeth tightly and shut his eyes as the pain increased in magnitude. This was another reason the ritual had fallen into obscurity, the amount of pain it induced was immeasurable, when used by a human the ritual would either kill them from shock or drive them mad from the pain. A demon on the other had had a higher pain tolerance so there was less risk for him but it still hurt like a bitch.

Right when he was almost at his limit and was about to scream and abort the ritual the seals and runes gave one final flare of power before they exploded, leaving Harry and his familiar laying in a small patch of blackened stone.

'Ugh, god that hurt.' Harry thought groggily as he picked himself up, a low hiss from Hebi showed that the snake was alright as well, which was expected since the magical serpent had no pain receptors.

Harry grinned as he looked down at his familiar, rather than the long dark blue scales it usually had Hebi now had slightly rounded greenish-blue scales. It's head had straightened out and was now looking more snakelike, also rather than the small beady eyes it had before the serpent now spotted a pair of crimson slitted eyes. Splayed to either side of his familiar were a small pair of thin, leathery dragon wings.

Hebi having spotted it's new appendages, spent a moment examining them before extending them to their full length and with a powerful flap soared up into the air. The serpent gave a gleeful hiss before shakily gliding over to its master and wrapping back around his arm, the wings shuddered before they straightened and magically slid into the serpents body until only the tips were visible.

_/Impressive Hebi, It sseems that the ritual was quite sssuccessful./ _Harry hissed petting the serpents head_._

The serpent raised its head slightly and expelled a small red fireball that exploded against the wall and left a small scorch mark.

_/Yess masster, the changess will take getting ussed to but they are mosst impressive./ _Hebi hissed in reply as Harry gawked at the scorch mark left by his familiar.

_/That wasss pretty cool/ _Harry replied with a smirk, he had only been aiming for fire proofing but it seemed his familiar gained more abilities than were expected.

'Eat your heart out Dumbledore, my familiar beats yours.' He thought as the phoenix came to mind. 'Wonder what I gained.'

Waving his wand Harry conjured up a full length mirror in order to take in his appearance. Unlike his familiar he had suffered from only minor changes, his canines were slightly elongated and the rest of his teeth were now sharper, his fingernails were longer giving them the appearance of claws. He had also gained slit pupils like those of a dragons and a small ring of red encircled them. All in all the changes were barely noticeable and could be covered up by another illusion.

'Ugh, I wonder how it affected my demon form though.' Harry thought with a grimace.

There had only been one reason to acquire the dragons blood for this ritual, fireproofing. As a greater demon he had some of the traits of most demonic creatures, like the Veela's allure and natural beauty or the vampire's rapid healing. As such he also had some minor fireproofing from imps and other such creatures. But his fire proofing was minor compared to those of a dragon or phoenix, and since those were summon creatures he didn't have their abilities. He was immune to natural flames and such but a magical flame like the one he stood before would still harm him.

That was why he had decided to partake of this ritual, Dragons were neutral creatures so adding its blood with his would not harm him, and tainting it with his dark powers would make the protection twice as powerful, right now Harry was sure he could even walk through the flames of **Amaterasu** unharmed. There was also the bonus of increasing his control over the fire element and the power of his flame based attacks.

What he didn't expect though were the physical changes on both their appearances, like other humanoid demons such as the Veela and werewolf he had both a demonic form and a humanoid form, but thanks to the ritual his human form was now more of a half-human half-demon form instead of a full human. Harry grimaced as he prepared to change forms.

A tingle at the back of his mind snapped his attention back to the reality of his situation, one of the barriers he had set up in Fluffy's room had just been crossed, someone knew he was here and they were quickly making their way through the rooms. Growling in frustration Harry banished the mirror and rushed through the black flames and the door they protected. The flames lightly tickled his skin and reduced his robes to ashes but other than that he and Hebihada were unharmed.

'Going to need some fireproof clothing.' He thought with a frown. Ignoring his nakedness Harry opened the door before him and entered the next chamber.

He rose one eyebrow as he looked around the room for traps.

But there was nothing, no magical or even muggle traps. The chamber was completely clean with nothing protecting the small paper wrapped object laying on the ground. Shrugging to himself Harry conjured up a long black cloak with a hood that would obscure his face should he be caught, making his way to the center of the room he picked up the small paper package and unwrapped it to reveal a small red stone.

(The Mirror of Erised doesn't get moved here until after Christmas break.)

Harry gasped as the paper glowed slightly, the runes written all over it deactivated allowing the power of the stone to wash over him, he gaped as the crimson stone released a familiar malevolent aura.

'K-kyuubi?' he thought shocked as a shaking hand reached out to touch the small stone. Harry gasped once more as memories seemed to enter his mind.

_-flash-_

_Finally the boy was calling on him once more, grinning to itself Kyuubi poured four tails of power into its host. The boy easily fell into its grasp as the demon roared loudly into the sky. Its roar turned into a low growl as the toad man began shouting at it, telling the boy to regain control. Roaring once more Kyuubi slashed at the foolish man leaving long claw marks across his chest._

_The demon growled in frustration as the boy began fighting back, it tried to push more power at the boy but something was stopping it, the demon shook in frustration as the small stone necklace the boy wore began draining its power. With a roar of anger the demon withdrew its power from the boy lest the blasted stone take it all._

_-flash-_

_Kyuubi roared in anger as his opponent gloated at him. All he could focus on was ripping that hateful snake man to shreds. The boy seemed to awaken as the pink haired wench called his name. The blasted girl was going to ruin everything, whipping out one of its tails Kyuubi smiled in satisfaction as the girl fell. Unfortunately this had the effect of angering the boy and he began to fight back once more. Kyuubi cried out in anger as that blasted stone began to suppress and absorb its power once more. _

_Roaring in fury it forced more power into the stone in an attempt to destroy it or at least fight it off until he could regain control over the boy. The demon was forced to give up its plans as the wood man used his abilities to suppress his yoki. Growling in frustration Kyuubi withdrew its yoki from the boy and stone and decided to bide its time until it could run free once more._

_-flash-_

_Kyuubi howled in happiness, the sage man had just killed the brats mate. It was time to make its move once more. Roaring in anticipation Kyuubi pushed six tails of power at the boy when he asked and grinned when it felt the blasted stone affecting it once again. Drawing more power Kyuubi poured its yoki into the stone mixing it with the nature energy of the stone just like how it had gleamed from the boys memory._

_ The demon grinned in satisfaction as it felt its power corrupting the stone yet it was happening far too slow to help. Roaring at the sage man Kyuubi forced the boy to reach up and tear the stone from his throat, grinning the demon ripped open a portal to Makai and threw the stone within, where it would never bother him again._

_-flash-_

_An explosion of power swept through the room as the stone dropped into the center of the rune matrix, ripped from its place between realms the stone had been called upon by a human that desired its powers._

_''Did it work Nicolas?'' a feminine voice asked from one end of the room._

_A tall gray haired man stalked into the center of the matrix and picked up the stone, he grinned at it as he held it up to the light. The once green gem was now crimson and the once slim stone had increased in size over the centuries from the amount of energy it now contained._

_''Yes dear it did, behold the philosopher stone.'' The man announced gleefully._

Harry gawked at the small gem in his hand, the philosophers stone, said to have the ability to turn lead into gold and grant the user immortality. He grinned as he examined it, to think that the Shodai's crystal gem would survive over the ages and become such a rare and powerful artifact. He could sense the mixture of nature and Yoko energies that swirled within the small stone he held in his hand.

The ability to liquidize nature energy and grant both youth and immortality to those that drank it regularly while using the Yoko energy to shape-shift one material into another. The crystal gem necklace was indeed a powerful artifact but why was it here then, inside a school full of children? The last he heard it belonged to Nicholas Flamel and his wife.

Shrugging to himself Harry tucked the stone into his cloak's pocket and formed a few hand-signs before stomping the ground with his foot and releasing his energy into the ground. A moment later a small red stone exactly the same as the crystal gem rose from the ground, focusing on the small stone Harry cast a small genjutsu over it so it would release the same aura as the real stone before wrapping it up with the brown paper and placing it back in its original position.

He had just set the stone on the ground when the door to the room was blasted apart and five figures swept in with their wands drawn. Flitwick, Quirrell, McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore entered the room and immediately spotted the cloaked figure reaching down to pick up the stone.

Harry leapt away as various spells were fired at him from each of the teachers, four of whom kept their wands pointed at him while Dumbledore lowered his wand and took a step forward.

"I don't know who you are but come peacefully and you will not be harmed." the old man stated calmly.

Harry grinned inside his cloak as he allowed his eyes to show through the darkness of the hood. The five professors recoiled in shock at the strange ringed eyes that glowed with power inside the hood. They stared transfixed as the tomoe in each eye began to spin lazily as Harry observed them all.

"What makes you think you can take me old man? The five of you are nothing before my might." Harry replied in a deeper voice. His comment served to draw everyone's attention back to the situation and they stopped studying his eyes.

Dumbledore studied him quizzically and Harry felt the old man attempting to enter his mind. Rather than thrust him out immediately Harry focused on some ancient bit of information and thrust it at the man before closing up the rest of his mind. As the old man studied the information he had gleamed Harry examined the other teachers. Snape was watching him with a scowl, McGonagall and Flitwick were watching him warily while Quirrell's eyes were darting from him to the small package laying in the center of the room.

'So Quirrell really is after the stone huh? Interesting, too bad I cant tangle the fact that I have it in his face right now' Harry thought.

"Are you done attempting to read my mind old man?" He asked amplifying his mental defenses and causing the headmaster to flinch as he withdrew his mind probe.

Dumbledore frowned at him "I don't know why you want the stone or how you learned it was here but you will not succeed.'' the old man stated in a powerful tone as he raised his wand.

Harry grinned as he formed a plan in his mind. Just as Dumbledore and the other teachers began firing stunning and disarming spells at him Harry disappeared in a blur of movement, faster than they could follow he rushed to the center of the room and picked up the package. Harry cut his thumb and with small rapid strokes drew a seal on the package while decreasing his magic output and concealing his presence. Dumbledore and the others looked around in surprise as they could no longer sense him in the room.

With the seal drawn and his power suppressed Harry concentrated on the pools of energy within his core. His human magic signature may be traceable by someone as powerful and knowledgeable as Dumbledore and his house elf signature would be recognized by the castle wards but those weren't his only choices. Dropping deeper and deeper into his core Harry bypassed the three surface energies belonging to him and his familiar and tapped into a deeper power, his demonic yoki.

Harry grinned darkly as more and more of his yoki filled his body and permeated the air, it had been a long time since he had last let his demonic powers loose and he shuddered as pleasure flowed through his body. Pure dark energy swam through his veins, urging him to destroy the pathetic humans before him, urging him to slaughter all who would stand in his path. Harry took a deep breath and reined in his blood-lust, it wouldn't do to lose his head right now, he would most likely level all of Scotland if he did.

His power burst from his body and filled the entire area, all his magic signatures in the last few room were easily overcome by the yoki that now permeated the air. The other occupants of the chamber shuddered and paled under the oppressive amounts of dark magic in the room, they found it difficult to breath due to the killer intent radiating from the cloaked figure standing in the center of the room.

**"You win this time old man but you would be wise to look out in the future."** Harry growled in a deeper tone due to dark power flowing through him, grinning he tossed the stone high into the air.

As he expected Quirrell's eyes followed the stone as he made to catch it while the others kept their sights firmly on the cloaked figure releasing so much dark power. With a wink Harry vanished in a vortex much to the surprise of the professors as they sensed him slip through the castles powerful wards.

From his pocket universe Harry watched as the inhabitants of the room searched around for him before deciding he was gone, he watched as Quirrell caught the stone and began slowly sidling towards the door. Harry frowned as the soul of Voldemort within the turbaned man seemed to pulse and Quirrell stopped moving and seemed to listen as Snape asked Dumbledore a question.

"Did you learn anything about that man headmaster?" Snape asked in a whispered tone, he was still shaking slightly from the killer intent Harry had released.

Dumbledore frowned before addressing them "I learned a few things about our cloaked friend but it was only after he spoke that I realized that he only let me see what he wanted me to see so the information may not even be correct." the old man announced wearily.

"Well? What did you learn Albus? The man just slipped through the wards easily, that is worrying enough." McGonagall added, her shaking seemed to have ceased as her face returned to is regular sternness.

"Well all I learned was that his name is Pein and he is the leader of some sort of organization." Dumbledore replied gravely.

"Pein?" Flitwick squeaked.

"What organization?" Snape asked.

"I wasn't able to learn his goals or plans I was only able to get his name and that of his organization." Dumbledore replied.

"And what is the name of this organization" McGonagall asked annoyed.

The old man frowned as the name came to his lips.

"Akatsuki."

* * *

Harry grinned as he moved back to his private clearing. He suppressed his yoki and slipped back into reality, hopefully the yoki would throw them off his trail should Dumbledore ever suspect him. Using the Akatsuki and the name Pein had all been just a spur of the moment thing to throw off the old man and the rest but now the more he thought about it the more it sounded like a good idea.

He hadn't really planned what he would do once he was finished at Hogwarts, or what his goals in his long life would be but perhaps a change was needed in the magical world. He had already read every book in both the school and the store in the nearby village, he had even purchased one of every book from the stores in Diagon alley and with the use of his clones and **Sharingan** he had easily assimilated all the information he could find, from what he had read he had learned or the corruption of the ministry of magic, not just the one in Britain but in all countries worldwide. He knew how his fellow magical beings were treated by the humans, his kind were either classified as unintelligent or sub-human and were treated like animals.

Perhaps it was time to change that, time to bring the magical races to their former greatness. Of course the humans would fight him on this, they would do anything to keep their perceived superiority but no change ever came cheap. If he wanted to change the magical world it would have to be through blood and war.

Grinning to himself Harry contemplated his new goals. Could he really change the world for the better? Bring equality for all races? Return his kind to their former greatness? Could he really make this choice? Deciding to leave it to chance he reached in to his pocket dimension and pulled out a galleon.

'Alright, Heads I'll go with world domination. Tails, I'll go with the flow and see how the century plays out.' flipping the coin into the air he closed his eyes and snatched it as it fell. Slapping it down on the back of his other hand he peeked out and smiled when he saw the small golden dragon inscribed on the top, Heads.

'World domination it is.' he settled with a grin.

He didn't know weather or not it was possible to succeed at this, but it would be fun trying. After all what was the point of immortality if you didn't have some fun every once in a while. If his goals failed he would just have to try again in another century or so.

Conjuring a small orange mask with a black swirl and two eye holes Harry chuckled to himself as he placed the mask over his face. His cloak billowed behind him as he entered the dark forest, the cloak shimmered slightly as small red clouds began to form on it.

'Heh, I suppose Madara had a few good ideas, even if he was completely insane. Only a crazy guy could make a mask this badass and orange.' Harry thought to himself walking into the forest to begin his planning.

* * *

"Akatsuki? What sort of name is that?" Snape asked in confusion.

"I don't know, it might be a different language. We'll have to look into it." Dumbledore replied. He got a few nods as the professors all turned to leave the room.

"The stone if you will Quirinus." Dumbledore stated holding out a hand.

Quirrell came to a stop as all eyes turned to him, his eyes darted from one person to the other as he clutched the stone tightly.

_"Run...take the stone and go.." _Quirrell flinched as his master's voice resounded in his mind. His eyes darted around as he began backing away from the other professors.

"Quirinus? What are you doing?" McGonagall asked gripping her wand tightly. Snape and Flitwick both raised their wands.

Dumbledores eyes narrowed. "The stone Quirinus." He ordered forcefully.

Clutching the stone tightly in one hand and his wand in the other Quirrell backed out of the room, but the second he crossed the threshold of the room he gasped as he felt a warmth from the object in his hand. Dumbledores eyes widened as the stone in Quirrell's hand let off a red glow. They all took a step back as the glow intensified before the stone exploded in a pillar of fire. Quirrell only had time to let out a pain filled scream before he was reduced to ashes.

McGonagall gasped out as a cloud of black mist rose from the ashes of the DADA professor. The other three drew their wands as a glowing pair of red eyes focused on them, a familiar pair of red eyes.

"Tom.." Dumbledore whispered.

"Don't call me that old man, you may have stopped me this time but I will find a way back. The world will bow before Lord Voldemort" The mist hissed out in a deep voice before disappearing.

"A-albus? Was t-that...?" Flitwick squeaked.

"Yes Filius, I'm afraid Lord Voldemort has been possessing Qinirius. This is very troubling." Dumbledore stated with a frown.

"What are we going to do Albus? That..That monster was around the children!" McGonagall shouted hysterically.

"Calm down Minerva, I've been suspicious of Qinirius all year. I was keeping an eye on him." Snape drawled out.

"Watching him? Watching him! If you were watching him why didn't you notice he had Lord bloody Voldemort on the back of his head!" McGonagall screamed.

"Relax Minerva, there was no way any of us could have suspected this." Dumbledore stated in a hushed tone. Inside he was frowning, something had happened to the stone, this wasn't one of his traps. What happened to Quinirius?

He cursed inwardly as he sifted through the ashes with his foot, other than Quirrell's ashes there were a few crimson shards in the ashes showing that the stone had been destroyed as well. Dumbledore frowned again, both he and Nicolas had planned on destroying the stone anyways but this was not one of his plans, what had caused that reaction with the stone?

A pair of silver ringed eyes popped to mind as he thought.

'That flare of energy when he held the stone...Pein did this?' Dumbledore thought 'If he could have left unchallenged then why didn't he take the stone and go? Unless this was never about the stone...he just wanted to leave a message..'

Banishing the ashes and shards Dumbledore swept out of the room with three frightened and confused professors following behind.

* * *

Snape frowned as he followed Dumbledore out of the chamber. The revelation about the dark lord and Quirrell was shocking enough but something far more shocking was troubling him. It was that man, Pein. There was something about him, about his aura. It had been similar to the dark lords but there was something else about it, something different, something dangerous.

When he had stood before the dark lord the mans aura of dark magic would call to him, make his magic shiver within him, it was exciting, thrilling, pleasurable. Only a being of powerful dark magic could bring out such a feeling in other denizens of the dark. It was why the dark lord had risen to power so easily, his magic called to other creatures of darkness and they accepted him as their master. If he had been any weaker they would have torn him apart the second he tried to assume the title of dark lord.

But that man Pein, his aura was different; it didn't just convey powerful dark magic but an overwhelming amount of darkness, an endless pit of malevolent and powerful magic that would make even the darkest, most powerful of creatures bow in obedience. He wasn't just another second rate dark wizard aiming to be a dark lord; or the leader of some unheard of and minor organization. The man was a dark god, the alpha omega of all dark creatures.

Snape shuddered in fear and anticipation. A new age was coming, it was time for the dark lord to step down and be replaced. Time for the dark to take their rightful place in the world. As he glanced at Albus and the others Snape smirked, hopefully the knowledge and information he had gained as a spy all these years would serve the dark well, Pein was not a man he wanted to stand against.

* * *

Voldemort cursed over and over as he sailed through the night air towards places unknown.

Curse that damnable old man and his traps. To think that the great Albus Dumbledore would destroy such a powerful artifact just to spite him, after all his rebirth was inevitable. No...that wasn't Dumbledores style, the old man would rather fight him face to face than set such a trap. Then who? Ahh...it was obviously that man, Pein. Leader of an organization eh? No matter, the man would rue the day he dared cross Lord Voldemort.

Growling to himself Voldemort set aside all thoughts of the cloaked man, any thoughts about the aura of death, dark magic and evil the man exuded were all thrown aside. After all, none were as powerful as Lord Voldemort.

* * *

"Hehe found you my pretty little friend." Harry chuckled from his spot high in the tree tops. Below him lumbering around was the large troll he had captured in the castle, it had taken him a few minutes but he had managed to track down the troll and catch up to it as it maneuvered around the forests of his pocket dimension.

The troll came to a stop and looked around in search of something but seeing nothing it relaxed and lowered its massive club. It perked up and looked around as a whooshing sound was heard._  
_

_"Squealch"_

With a loud thud the troll dropped to the ground with a long dagger hilt extending out the back of its head. Without a sound at all Harry dropped from the tree tops and landed next to the downed troll, he took a moment to examine its body before withdrawing his dagger from the back of its head and rolling the body over.

'Bit big but you'll work excellently for what I have planned.' He said with a grin. 'You will serve our kind even in death.'

* * *

**-Thursday, November 21st 1991-**

With a silent pop Harry exited his dimension and landed silently in the dark chamber.

_"Lumos"_

The overpowered spell shot from his wand tip and brightened the entire chamber with its golden glow. Harry grinned as he examined the small room he was in, it was a simple room made of stone with no entrance or exit; a room known only to one other, the sorting hat. While plain, the room contained something he wanted, four somethings actually.

Grinning to himself Harry turned his gaze to the four stone tombs stored within the room, each tomb was covered with elaborate designs of magical creatures and animals. The lids were designed in the form of their inhabitants, expertly carved to match the likeness of their inhabitants. There were two females and two males, buried deep below the great castle in a location known only to him and a secretive cap.

Stalking over to one of the male tombs Harry grinned as he grabbed hold of the lid and with a great feat of strength tore it right off with one arm. His grin widened as he peered down at the unmarred and magically preserved corpse.

"Hello Godric.'' he laughed.

* * *

**-Monday, December 23rd 1991-**

"So you wanna come to my estate for the holidays?" Draco asked for the fourth time that day.

"Like I said before Draco, I plan on staying here all winter break, I have things to do." Harry replied with a huff.

"But why? It's going to be so boring here alone." Draco whined.

"But I won't be alone Draco, I'll have Hermione here to keep me company." Harry grinned. The girl in question blushed lightly from his comment. Hermione, as with the other girls of there little group, was getting resistant to his allure. While it was still in its weakened state she and the rest were able to stay around him without being reduced to blushing giggling messes like the rest of the girls in the school.

Why was it in a weakened state? Because of that damnable book! Ever since he touched that copy of Icha Icha, his allure seemed to jump to new heights. After he had left that room and walked through the halls all eyes had been on him, the males sending him hateful glares and some lustful looks. The females on the other hand would simply melt in giggles or just plain faint. Thanks to the perverts book his demonic allure was far more potent which forced him to spend hours in solitary confinement until he could lower his output to new lows.

"Fine be that way, you can both stick around here and be boring." Draco huffed.

"Maybe we should stay too Draco." Pansy added.

"Why would we do that?" Theo asked with a raised brow.

"Well with no DADA teacher for the rest of the year we're gonna have to self-study, maybe we should study here during the break." she replied

Blaise scoffed "Teacher or not, I'm gonna enjoy my vacation."

"Besides it's not like Quirrell actually taught us anything." Daphne added

"What happened to him anyways?" Draco asked

Harry smirked "Maybe someone got tired of his pointless classes and killed him."

Hermione sighed sadly "I wish they would get rid of Binns too."

Harry's grin widened "Here's hoping."

* * *

-**Sunday, January 12th 1992-**

With his hood pulled up Harry quickly marched through the streets of Godrics Hollow. It was still dark and far too early for anyone to be up and about, perfect for what he needed to do.

Steadfastly stalking through the streets, he didn't even slow as he phased through the graveyard gate and made his way past the rows and rows of grave stones. Channeling his chakra to his feet he walked on top of the snow in order to leave no prints, it only took a few seconds to reach his goal, a small, plain looking gravestone buried halfway in the snow.

A wave of his hand caused the snow to slide off the grave stone as if it were a living creature. Another wave and all the snow covering the grave jumped up and settled to the sides. Harry went through several hand-signs and stomped his foot on the ground, he grinned as the ground began to rumble and shake. A sliver of light from the rising sun landed upon the grave stone, brightening it for all to see.

_''Ignotus Peverell"_

* * *

With the coffin slung over one shoulder and the grave carefully filled again Harry walked deeper into the cemetery in search of his second goal. He hummed to himself as he followed the mental map he had ripped from the grave-keepers mind.

'Wheeerree arrrre youuu little Ariana.' He called out mentally.

* * *

-**Tuesday, February 18th 1992-**

"How are you so much better at this Harry, we study at the same times" Hermione fumed.

Harry chuckled as his sculpture floated about the room.

"Just constant practice Mione." He replied smiling.

Hermione simply huffed and returned to her assignment.

"Bet you sneak into the library with that damn invisibility cloak." he heard her mumble.

Harry simply chuckled lightly.

Several miles away another clone popped and sent the information to the others.

'Goodie, almost finished' he thought gleefully while his face remained impassive.

* * *

**-Five minutes earlier-**

"Timberrrrr!" Harry shouted mockingly as his larger opponent fell.

**"Boom!"**

The ground shook and trembled as the giant fell to the ground dead, the blood flowing from the large hole in its head staining the snow red. Grinning beneath his orange mask Harry hummed as he strolled around the large body. He could already hear the sounds of several other giants as they ran towards his location.

A pair of giants reached his spot a few moments later but all that was left was a large patch of blood and the indent of a fallen body.

* * *

**Friday, March 6th 1992-**

"Harry old chap-" the first twin started.

'Might we have a moment of your time?" the second finished.

Waving his friends ahead Harry turned to the two redheads. "Sure thing Fred, George. What can I do for the two of you?" He asked politely.

"Well mate-"

"We were hoping you could-"

"Explain something-"

"For us."

"Hmm, depends what it is boys." Harry replied, he frowned as the two pulled out a brown piece of parchment, the Marauders map.

"Well mate it's like this-"

"See how you're here with us?" they asked pointing to his dot on the map.

Harry nodded, he could already guess where this was going.

"Well Harry, why is it-"

"That you're also here-"

"And here, and here and here-"

"And there, and all over the forest?"

He sighed as they finished, he really should have realized that his clones would show up clearly on the map. What to do about these two now...hmm...perhaps? Grinning to himself Harry locked eyes with both twins and began sending them minor compulsions.

"Well boys I'll have to answer your question with another of my own." he replied.

"Oh?"

"and what would that be?"

"How would you two like to join me on a glorious prank?" he asked coyly.

"A prank you say-"

"May we ask who on?"

"Why the world gents, the whole wide world." Harry answered, both twins looked at him skeptically.

"And what sort-"

"Of prank would this be?" they asked.

Harry grinned and spread his hands out wide "Why the world domination kind of course."

The two twins shared a glance and grinned.

"It is tempting Harry-"

"But we're going to need-"

"A bit more than that-"

"As well as to see your-"

"Platform."

Harry chuckled "It's one of those take over the world to make it a better place kind of things, should we fail at least we'll have fun along the way. And I'm also willing to sweeten the deal." he replied.

"We'll the platform-"

"Sounds sound, now-"

"Sweeten the deal-"

"Old chap.

"Well boys, have you ever heard of Kekkai Gankai?" two no's "Well no matter, I'll explain later, tell me what do you know of the Philosophers stone?"

"That's a pretty rare item mate-"

"It can give immortality and-"

"Turn lead into gold, why-"

"Do you ask?"

Harry simply held up a small red stone.

The twins grinned.

"Count-"

"Us in."

"Good, here's what I need you gents to do..."

* * *

**-Monday, April 23rd 1992-**

**"Grawww!"**

'Crap...crap...crap...crap!" Harry repeated his mantra over and over again as he hoped and dodged over dozens of flailing vines. Several meters away was one of the deadliest demonic plants in the known world, the Devil's Flytrap. It was a mix between a large sentient Venus Flytrap and Devils Snare, with vines over a hundred meters long the plant could grab any nearby prey and devour them in moments**. **

Becoming intangible once more he rushed forward as several dozen vines pierced through his body. Harry dodged quickly to the side and became tangible long enough to fire a blade of wind at the plant bulb. The blade cleanly sliced off a part of the plant that was quickly sucked into a vortex, a moment later Harry followed it.

* * *

-**Monday, June 29th 1992-**

"Hey what do you guy's have planned for the summer?" Harry asked as they walked towards the large scarlet train.

"Not much, I think my parents want to go to France or Italy." Hermione replied, she was currently hanging off his left arm and was ignoring the various glares sent her way from surrounding females and a few males.

"Father is dragging me to Russia for the summer, there are a few pure-blood gatherings that usually take place." Draco drawled out, the rest of the group nodded along.

"So other than Hermione and I the rest of you will be together for most of the summer?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Blaise grinned at him cheekily "Looks that way mate, you want to come along? Better than hanging around those muggles."

"Oh that's a fabulous idea, why don't you come along with us Harry?" Daphne added with a smile.

Harry returned the smile causing her to look away blushing "Maybe next year, I have a few things planned for this summer."

"Oh, that's too bad. I was hoping you could come." Millie commented.

Together they entered the train and searched out a compartment, as the train pulled away the conversation turned to other menial matters. It was a few hours later that the door to their compartment slammed open and Weasley and his friends entered.

"Well well well, if it isn't the slimy snakes and the traitor Granger." Weasley sneered.

Harry sighed "What do you want Robert?" he asked in a bored tone, the rest of the group snickered at the look of rage on Weasley's face.

"My name is RON!" The boy shouted.

"Whatever." Harry replied before yawning in boredom.

Weasley's temper cooled before he looked around the compartment "Anyways Potter I was just checking what you had planned for the summer, me and the fellows are gonna be playing several rounds of Quidditch while you're stuck at home with the muggles." Weasley smirked.

Harry simply raised an eyebrow lazily "That's good? You fellows have fun with that." he replied with a bored tone.

Weasley frowned as his comment got no rise out of the other boy, he opened his mouth once, twice.

"Careful Rolonda, you might get some flies in there.'' Harry stated.

"My name is RON!" Weasley shouted once more. "You guy's know my name is Ron right?" he asked the rest of the compartment.

"Who?" Finnegan asked from behind him with a grin on his face.

"Can you leave already?" Harry replied in the same bored tone.

"Yeah Weasel, you're pooring up the compartment." Draco drawled out.

The boys face turned the same shade as his hair before he huffed and stomped out of the room, the door slammed shut behind him. Harry took a moment to see if he would come back before turning his attention to Draco.

"Pooring up the compartment? Really?"

"What? whats wrong with that?" Draco defended.

Harry simply chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

**-Friday, July 3rd 1992-**

"Are you sure about this boys?" Harry asked looking towards the twin redheads walking ahead of him. He was currently following them as they hiked up the mountain.

"Sure thing mate-"

"We found it when we-"

"Were kids and dad brought-"

"Us all here for vacation." the two explained.

They were currently deep in the mountains, the twins having already completed their first two tasks had contacted him for their third. After making them swear vows of loyalty and silence Harry had assigned them three tasks for the summer. The first task he had assigned them was creating a way of communicating with other members.

This had been solved by studying and recreating the rings he had bought in Diagon alley last summer. With some of Harry's seals added to the enchantments, the rings now had an unlimited communications range and could also be used as reverse portkeys, allowing him to summon the wearers to his spot with his master ring or talk to them anywhere in the world.

The second task he assigned had been a scouting and surveillance mission. The twins had spent the last few months of their school year exploring the castle and making note of all the secret entrances in and out of the school as well as anything that may not be mentioned in the Marauders map.

They had also been tasked with studying their fellow students and finding the ones that would be willing to support his cause or at least the cause they were led to believe. Any new members would be told they were fighting for equality and a brighter future for all but only he, Fred and George would know that they were also doing it for the fun of it. A prank on the whole world.

The third task he had given them was to search out a suitable base of operations that was well hidden. That was why they were now hiking through the mountainous wilds of England, about a kilometer back was the camp site the boys had been taken to as kids and they were now leading him to a spot they had discovered one day.

"Here we are mate-"

"Just gotta crawl through." both twins announced pushing aside a large bush.

Harry rose an eyebrow skeptically, the twins had led him to a rock face deep in the mountains and they now stood before a small cave. The entrance to said cave was only three feet high and two feet wide, it was easily hidden behind the nearby trees and shrubbery and unless one was looking for it, it would be easily missed.

"You're sure this is safe? No rabid animals waiting for me inside?" Harry asked with a frown. There was most likely nothing inside the cave that could harm him but still something about crawling into a dark unknown place upset him. Besides these were new robes and he didn't want to dirty them.

"Nothing to worry about Harry-"

"It's safe to enter, or at least we think it is." the twins replied.

"Uh huh." Harry stated still frowning "How about I meet the two of you inside?"

The twins shared a glance before shrugging. One after the other they knelt down and began crawling through the small entrance way, after they had both entered Harry scoffed before turning himself intangible and walking through the rock face. Exiting out the other side he couldn't help but gasp as he took in his surroundings. He had expected a small cave or something he would need to build on but instead he found himself standing within a large empty cavern.

The cavern was at least several hundred meters across and went up so high he couldn't see the top, even with his excellent night vision. Something that mostly startled him was the fact that the entire place seemed to be man made. The walls were too smooth and the ground far too flat for it to be natural, he would need to talk to the twins about this.

Harry was drawn out of his examination by the sound of grunts from behind him, turning he smirked as the first of the twins crawled out of the small tunnel and stood, a second later the other twin followed. They waited a few moments but he could see the unease on their faces when he didn't come in after them.

"Where's Harry?" one twin asked.

"Dunno, thought he would come in right behind me." the second replied.

Smirking to himself Harry pulled out his bone wand and pointed it up at the roof.

_"Lumos Globus"_

Both twins startled as a ball of light the size of a beach ball flew from his wand and floated several meters up before hovering and illuminating the entire cavern.

"Ahh!" they both screamed.

"What the hell Harry-"

"How did you get in here first?"

Harry simply grinned in reply and looked around the cavern once more, with the light from his spell he could now see better and could easily see the various cave drawings that adorned the walls.

"What's up with this place guys? Who made it?" he asked turning back to the two boys.

"Dunno mate, when we asked dad-"

"He said it must have been some old muggles-

"Cave people he called em."

Nodding along to their explanation Harry grinned once more.

"Good job guys, this place will work out excellently." he stated, the two boys beamed brightly "As promised you'll receive your rewards at the end of the month, the new moon should help things nicely and I want some time to practice first."

Both boys nodded before following him around the cavern as he examined the drawings on the walls and made his plans.

* * *

**-Saturday, July 11th 1992-**

"Welcome one and all, it is unfortunate that I have to call you all together once again but nevertheless it had to be done." Dumbledore announced as his eyes swept around the table. Before him sat the 'inner circle' of the Order of the Phoenix. To his left were Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall. To his right were Mundungus Fletcher, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape.

"Just cut to the chase Albus, we don't have all day." Moody growled as his fake eye rolled around, watching everyone and everything.

"Very well then, as I'm sure you all remember we are currently searching for information about the man known as Pein or his organization. Has anyone found anything yet?" Dumbledore asked, no one spoke for a few moments before Moody grunted drawing attention to himself.

"Yes Alastor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well I found out something about this 'Akatsuki', not sure whether or not to trust it though." Moody explained.

"You actually found something?" Minerva asked with a raised brow

"Yes, after getting the message from Albus, I talked to a few of the older Aurors who then put the word out." Moody replied "It was just last week that I got a reply, it was in the form of some really old and expensive scrolls."

"Scrolls? no one uses scrolls but the.."Arthur began

"The Asians." Moody stated cutting Arthur off "Very well too since the name is Japanese."

"Japanese? Curious.." Dumbledore muttered "What did these scrolls have to say Alastor?"

"Well it took me a while to get them translated, see they were written in ancient Japanese, something that hasn't been used in the last 1000 years. Had to call in a few favors from an old archaeologist buddy of mine." Moody explained "According to the scrolls, Akatsuki means Red Dawn or Daybreak in English. The organization was created thousands of years ago by what I would assume were a group of dark wizards."

"Assume? You mean you don't know?" Severus drawled out.

Moody glared at him with his good eye "I say assume because the scrolls didn't say much about magic. According to the scroll the Akatsuki were extreme revolutionaries, the name Red Dawn means bringing about a new age through blood and war."

There were a few startled looks around the table as this information was revealed.

"War! Their planning a war!" Molly asked hysterically

"Now now Molly, we don't know that yet, perhaps the name is just coincidental." Dumbledore stated calming the others down.

Severus having kept calm the entire time posed a question for Moody "What makes you say they were dark then? Wanting change doesn't make one dark."

"It wasn't their goals that made them dark, it was how they planned to go about it." Moody replied with a frown.

"And how did they plan to do it?" Lupin asked curiously.

Moody stayed silent for a moment before replying "This is the part that has me skeptical, according to what we translated they planned on summoning powerful demons to destroy their enemies." he explained.

"Demons!" Molly shrieked.

"Is that even possible?" Lupin asked bewildered.

"Of course not fool, there are no such things as demons." Snape replied, although he still looked calm he had turned slightly paler at the news.

Murmurs broke out as they contemplated this news.

"Calm yourselves, like Alastor said this is ancient news, who knows how correct it could be." Dumbledore stated, once more calming the others.

"Anything more to add Alastor? This is already frightening enough." Minerva asked.

Moody grunted before replying "The last bit that we got was how to recognize a member of the organization." Moody stated.

All eyes turned to him

"All members are usually dressed in black cloaks with red clouds on them." Alastor stated.

Dumbledore was about the wave this off since the man Pein wore nothing of the sort but a choked sputter from Mundungus Fletcher drew everyone's attention.

"Something to add Dung?" Moody asked with a raised brow.

Dung took a moment to compose himself before speaking in the shaky voice "There was a fellow wearing a cloak like that in Knockturn last week." he explained.

Several eyes widened as Dumbledore beckoned for him to continue.

"The man wore a long cloak like the one Moody mentioned, I didn't see his face cause he had this orange mask with a black swirl design. Most everyone saw him, the chap was mad as they come." Dung replied shaking.

"What makes you say that?" Albus asked.

"He was skipping down Knockturn humming as he went. Few of the fellows though to put him in his place and maybe make some cash out of the chap." Dung replied shakily.

"What happened then?" Moody asked, both eyes locked on the shaking man.

"I dunno, one second the chaps about to be lynched, the next second his attackers are burning to death." Dung replied with a gulp.

"Burning? He used a flame spell on them?" Dumbledore asked ignoring the startled sounds from the others.

Dung shook his head "He didn't even go for his wand, just looked at them and poof their covered with black flames." he replied.

Only Albus, Alastor and Severus startled for the right reason.

"Black flames? Are you sure?" Severus asked quickly, Dung nodded in reply.

"Who cares what color they are, the man's a killer!" Molly shrieked.

Moody's growl silenced her "The color matters because only powerful dark magic can create black flames, those can only be used to build barriers and that usually takes various minutes of chanting and wand waving to even call up such flames." Moody replied silently.

"But didn't you use black flames to protect the stone Albus?" Minerva asked softly.

"That was my work." Severus replied for Dumbledore "And even that small wall of them took me half an hour to call up."

Dumbledore stroked his beard as he thought "This is troubling indeed, to be able to call up such powerful dark magic with only a glance. The man must be either a powerful dark wizard or at least a fire elementalist." Dumbledore stated "Either one is still bad news." he added

Dung snorted at that "Don't I know it, those flames burned on of seven days and seven nights leaving nothing but a kilometer deep hole where they were used."

"My god..didn't anyone try put them out?" Albus asked with a frown.

"Oh we all did, those fellows owed me some money but nothing we did worked, the flames just absorbed our spells and kept on burning." Dung replied.

"That can't be possible, not even the dark lord could do something like that!" Snape snapped out.

"Well this fellow could." Dung retorted.

Before they could start any arguments Dumbledore cut in "Very well, all of you should pass on this information to other members of the order. We need to be on a look out for this Pein character before he gains too much power..."

"Oh, it wasn't Pein who did it Albus." Dung interrupted.

This set off the others again as Dumbledore asked "How do you know? You said he had a mask on."

"I heard him say something when he skipped off, Like I said the man was mad." Dung replied.

"Well get on with it, what did he say?" Moody barked.

"He was skipping away and he said 'Tobi's a good boy'." Dung replied.

A shudder ran through the room and Albus could only think 'This might be troubling.'

* * *

-**Wenedsday, July 15th 1992-**

"Finally finished." Harry announced joyfully as he powered down his chakra scaples and washed the blood off his hands. A gag from the back of the room made him chuckle.

"That was so-"

"disgusting to watch mate." Fred and George gagged.

Harry simply smirked at them as he looked over the room. Before him lay six covered bodies with their sheets soaked with blood, off to the side was a mountain of discarded organs and flesh, the entire floor was soaked in blood.

"Well the two of you were the ones that wanted to watch." Harry replied.

"Couldn't you-"

"Have used magic?" they retorted.

"Sorry boys, don't know the spells yet only know how to do it by hand." Harry answered.

"Speaking of which-"

"What did you do?" they asked.

He shrugged as he formed a response. Ever since they joined him the twins had been a bundle of questions, it was the fact that they had willingly sworn various sorts of oaths that got them any responses. The unbreakable vows he had requested would protect his secrets from others, not even a legilimens could pry anything from their minds.

"As you know these are the bodies of the six most magically powerful wizards and witches I could find." Harry began, he had already revealed the identities of the bodies to the twins.

The first belonged to Ignotus Peverell, one of the Peverell brothers who were three of the most powerful enchanters known to date. They created some of the most powerful magical artifacts to date, one of which being the invisibility cloak he had recieved last Christmas.

Next was Ariana Dumbledore, sister of Albus Dumbledore and a witch so magically powerful that she had no control over her magic and it cost her her life. Although the rape and abuse she recieved from a group of muggles also had something to do with her sub-par control and lack of mental fortitude.

Beside Ariana was Helga Hufflepuff, one of the founders of Hogwarts and the most well known mediwitch to date. Helga invented most of the spells, balms and potions used by mediwitches and doctors today and was said to be able to heal almost any injury.

After Helga was Rowena Ravenclaw, founder of Hogwarts and the smartest witch to date. She was well know for her skills in creating magical items as well as her knowledge of various forms of magic from around the world.

Next was Godric Gryffindor, founder of Hogwarts and the last known Battlemage. Godric was well versed in all sorts of offensive and defensive magic as well as different styles of hand to hand combat and weaponry.

Lastly was Salazar Slytherin, founder of Hogwarts, Parselmouth and potion master. Salazar was the only dark wizard he had and was well versed in various rare and powerful potions, dark spells and parselmagic.

Harry grinned greedily at the six corpses before him, soon to be his six paths. Each had a different area of expertise with one being a blank slate for him to build on, Ariana was powerful but she had no magical education or expertise before her death. Once he brought them back to life as his paths their knowledge of the magical arts would become his and he could make little Ariana into whatever he wanted. He would also be able to access the forgotten vaults of each member and increase the funding for his organization. Unfortunately each of the bodies were buried without their most famous artifacts.

Godric's sword, Helga's cup, Salazar's locket, Rowena's diadem and Ignotus's cloak. Each was an extremely powerful magical artifact with a different ability to compliment their master. They had all been lost long ago but by chance of fate the cloak had made itself to him and now lay off to the side waiting to be reclaimed by its original master.

"Yeah we know that-"

"What we don't know is-"

"Why you have them-''

"What you just did to them-"

"And what you plan to do with them?" the twins finished.

Harry grinned at them "I found them, I improved them, I plan to control them."

The two shot him an annoyed look.

Harry chuckled "Finding the founders wasn't hard, I simply took the information from the sorting hat during my sorting. By now I'm sure the two of you have realized that I'm far more powerful than I should be." two nods "I was able to use legilimency, the art of mind reading, to steal information from the hat when it was trying to read my mind."

"Ah that makes-"

"Sense, we suppose."

"So, what do you-"

"Mean when you say-"

"You improved them?" the asked.

Harry pointed at the small pile of organs and flesh off to the side.

"See all those?" two nods again "Well those are the leftover tissues and organs of both a troll and a giant." that got him two wide eyed stares and a gag "Well all I had to do was replace some of the normal human muscles and skin with those of the giant and troll. This makes them physically stronger as well as more resistant to spells, then a small pigmentation spell and they look just as normal as before."

The two gaped at him.

"That's possible?" one twin asked.

Harry gave them a wink "Only If your dead." he replied chuckling at the down fallen looks on their faces.

"What do you plan to-"

"Do with them then?"

"The last step is using an old and secret technique that lets me control six other bodies at the same time. Basically I'm going to use them to fight." Harry explained.

Both twins shared a glance before turning back to him.

"Wicked."

* * *

Harry groaned once more as his head swam. He was starting to regret this already, not only did he have to get used to seeing things from seven different perspectives he also had to deal with the influx of six different sets of memories and knowledge as well train himself so he could control each body individually. Quite frankly if the **Rinnegan** didnt already prepare his mind for such a task he was sure he would have gone mad long ago.

Another downside he found to this was that he could no longer use as many shadow clones as before. Due to having to split his soul into seven different bodies he could now only make 1/7th the number of clones as before and it was cutting down heavily on his training. The only good news was that Voldemort had never discovered a technique like this.

Splitting your soul in seven parts was enough to keep the man anchored to the earth, but if he ever discovered he could have powerful Horcruxs that he could control and use to battle? Well even the dark lord would cream his pants over that. Also unlike the Horcrux ritual this technique kept all seven pieces of his soul connected. He wouldn't suffer the side effect of insanity and if one of the bodies died the soul within it would simply be sent to the outer path until he could give it a new body or fuse it with his main soul.

* * *

-**Wenedsday, July 29th 1992-**

"All right, are the two of you ready?" Harry asked for the third time, and for the third time he received an affirmative answer. "All right here we go." Flying through hand-seals he began to chant as the rune matrix in front of him started glowing.

In the center of said rune matrix lay both Fred and George Weasley, both naked as the day they were born. After weeks of practice Harry was finally able to give them what he had promised, a Kekkai Genkai. It was the new moon and he was about to make the two twins official members of the Akatsuki.

Concentrating on only the chant and the hand-seals Harry drowned out the tortured screams of the two boys as their DNA was rewritten. The ritual he was using was weaker than the one he had used for the dragon blood but the effects were still the same on humans. As a demon he was easily susceptible to change but the human body wasn't built to change so easily meaning it would take the twins ten times longer to change their DNA when it would only take him a few minutes. Had he used the ritual normally then the two would either die from shock or be driven mad from pain.

Luckily for them Harry had in his possession an item able to create the most powerful healing elixir known to man. Using the philosophers stone in the ritual he had bathed the boys inside and out with the elixir of life allowing them to heal both physical and mental damages from the ritual and come out alive and sane, or as sane as the Weasley twins could be.

After close to two hours of chanting and sealing the rune matrix finally gave a final pulse of magic before disappearing, with a sigh Harry rested his sore throat and throbbing fingers as he examined the two bodies laying on the ground. They had screamed themselves hoarse an hour ago and could do no more than whimper as they lay on the ground breathing heavily. Pouring out another glass of elixir Harry made his way over to the two and helped them drink some down. With the amount of elixir used today he had already extended their natural lives by 150 years but he was sure they wouldn't complain too much about it.

"You guy's okay?" He asked when they finally caught their breath.

"Yeah mate-"

"Just peachy" they replied sarcastically.

Smirking Harry's eyes glittered with scientific curiosity as he regarded them "Well? Gonna try it out?" he asked excitedly.

The twins shared a glance and smirked before shrugging. Holding out both hands one of the twins placed both palms on his brothers back and pushed. Harry watched in excitement as the twin continued to move forward sinking into his brother until only one twin remained standing. A moment later a second head popped up from the boys neck and the two identical heads on one body turned to look at him.

"Brilliant work Harry" they said at the same time.

"Brilliant indeed" Harry agreed.

Tapping the small tattoo on his arm Harry waved off the resulting puff of smoke and grabbed the items he had unsealed. Holding out the packages he handed them to the twins. The boys having now separated grabbed a package each and unwrapped it. Both grinned widely as they saw what was inside each package.

Each package contained a long black, hooded cloak with red clouds, a spare wand specifically created for the twin that held it, a wand holster, a dagger, and a ring.

"The wands were made just for the two of you so they'll work way better than the ones you have now." Harry explained "Be sure you keep them a secret. I'll be teaching you some advanced battle spells as well as hand to hand combat, stealth and knife fighting so bring the daggers with you to school. Right now they have no enchantments but we can add some when you're more proficient."

Both twins nodded as they examined the two items before setting them aside.

"The rings are very special, as you know they already contain the communication charms we created but there are also another set of enchantments on those rings. They are enchanted to never come off unless you're finger is cut off or you're dead, they can be used as reusable portkeys, they can project a medium power shield and they are also invisible when worn unless you want them to be visible." He explained.

Fred held up his yellow jeweled ring with the kanji for south on it while George held the blue jeweled ring with the kanji for north on it.

"Bloody hell Harry that's a lot-"

"Of powerful enchantments on one item."

"What sort of material did you find-"

"That could handle so many-"

"Powerful enchantments and-"

"Not melt, shatter or break?" they asked.

Harry smirked "Dagon"

Both rings clattered to the floor as the twins stared at him in shock.

"Holy shit.." they both whispered

Ignoring their shocked looks Harry continued on "The holsters there have anti summoning charms on them so no one can get your wands." The twinks blinked and looked own at the holsters in a daze. "Oh just put the blasted rings on already and pay attention." Harry snapped in an amused tone.

Both twins startled and slipped the rings on, they still looked down at the two items in awe but continued to listen to him.

"The cloaks have a variety of defensive and comfort charms on them, they'll allow you to walk through a barrage of low level spells but anything more powerful than a _Stupefy _will take you down so be careful. The hood is enchanted to obscure your face when worn so no one will recognize you and lastly the cloaks are sort of our uniform so keep them hidden and only wear them for a meeting or a mission. Okay?"

"Yes sir." both twins saluted with a grin.

"Come brother of mine lets go test out our new toys." one twin said.

"A brilliant idea twin of mine." the other agreed. Together they picked up the items and stood.

Harry grunted "At least put on some clothes first, and don't take too long you need to be home in the next hour or so."

* * *

"Ahh home sweet home." Harry whispered with a smirk as he entered #4 Privet drive. His family could be heard in the kitchen eating dinner and from the car out front he would guess they had some guests.

Having just dropped off the twins Harry was quite exhausted and would rather head to bed than deal with whatever guests the Dursley's had over. Using the best of his stealth abilities, he easily slipped past the dining room and up the stairs towards his bedroom As silent as can be he opened his bedroom door and entered..

Only to stifle a yell as he spotted a strange creature sitting on his bed.

'Why the hell is there a house elf on my bed?' Harry thought with a groan


	6. Serpent

**The-Demon-Who-Lived**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. They are both respectively owned by J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto.

**A.N: Someone suggested that Harry use the Rinnegan and the stone to bring back his parents. While a good idea you have to remember that the Rinnegan can only bring back the recently dead, his parents would have passed on a long time ago. Also they are too pro-light to realistically corrupted.**

Chapter 6: Serpent

* * *

**-Wednesday, July 29th 1992-**

"Harry Potter sir." the house elf squeaked. "So long I has wanted to meet you, sir ... Such an honor it is .."

Harry groaned.

"Hello elf, who are you?" he asked in a kind tone.

"Harry Potter sir wanting to know Dobby's name?" The elf asked with wide teary eyes "Harry Potter sir is a great wizard, just like Dobby thought!" the elf squealed running to hug him.

Said hug was immediately cut off as a blur shot out from under Harry's bed towards the elf. Before Dobby could even notice he was taken down and wrapped up, the elf tried resisting but immediately stopped moving when it heard a low hiss coming from beside its head. Dobby' eyes widened comically as it spotted the fanged maw of Hebihada just inches away from its neck.

"EEEK!" it shrieked causing Harry to clap his hands over his ears, good thing he had silencing wards up here or the whole house would have heard. It got so tiring putting those muggles in their place every few days.

"Run Harry Potter sir, Dobby will hold off the bad snakey, leave Dobby and escape Harry Potter sir, Harry Potter sir is too impor.."

"Dobby, shut up!" Harry ordered sternly. The elf immediately clamped its mouth shut but continued to struggle vainly in Hebi's grasp. From the fear in its eyes he could tell it already found use of it's magic missing.

_/Can I eatsss him Masster? Jusst a sssmall sssnack?/ _Hebi hissed pleadingly. Causing Dobby's eyes to widened in more fear as the serpent looked over at the boy-who-lived.

Harry chuckled _/Not yet little sserpent, firsst I musst sssee what the elf hass to ssay./ _Harry replied. He chuckled again as Dobby's eyes snapped to him in shock.

"Harry Potter sir can speak to snakey's? But Harry Potter sir is a good wizard." Dobby said in a low tone.

"Being a parselmouth isn't a bad thing elf, now tell me why your here." Harry ordered. Moving over to his bed, he snarled at the stains left by the creatures feet before throwing the blanket off and taking a seat.

"Oh! Dobby came to warn Harry Potter sir" the elf squeaked. Its eyes widened once more and it began to bash its head against the floor "Bad Dobby, Bad Dobby" it chanted over and over.

Harry rose a single brow, so the elf was here against it's masters will and with a warning for him?

Interesting.

Grinning darkly Harry released a sliver of his aura allowing it to coat the room. The elf immediately seized up as it sensed the aura radiating off the young boy.._no not boy, Harry Potter sir is not a boy...Demon.._Dobby thought shaking fearfully.

"You know what I am elf?" Harry asked in a deep tone, the elf nodded rapidly "And you know what I can do to you?" rapid fear filled nods again. "Good now listen up."

Harry smirked as the elf perked up and listened intently. It may be bound to a master now but all house elves listened to beings of greater power, it was part of their punishment.

House elves were created many centuries ago when several dark elves rebelled against the high elves that ruled them, their attempt failed and they were all captured and judged. Their punishment was to be reduced into an imp-like form and to forever serve a master they were bonded with, if such a bond was ever broken and the elf didn't find a new master in a months time they would die. In order to prevent another uprising they were also cursed to never harm another magical creature. Because of this, house elves instinctively followed the commands of any magical creature more powerful than them lest they receive punishment, unless they were commanded to harm their master of course.

"Tell me why your here?" Harry asked.

"Dobby came to warn you Harry Potter sir." the elf squeaked "Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this."

Harry rolled his eyes "You will not punish yourself for anything that happens in my home, is that clear?" the elf nodded repeatedly again "Good, now what are you here to warn me about?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter sir must not return to Hogwarts!" Dobby shrieked "There is a plot sir, a plot to do great evil at Hogwarts this year."

"A plot by whom?" Harry asked with a frown. The elf attempted to reply but its face screwed up in concentration before its head drooped down "By your master then?" Harry asked, he got a small nod in reply. No point asking who said master was or what they planned since Dobby couldn't reply.

"Well that's too bad Dobby but I have to return to Hogwarts, you know what I am so you know that I'll be safe." Harry stated forcefully, the elf gave a sullen nod again.

"Good, I'm going to free you Dobby, you're going to return home and tell no one of what transpired here. Understood?" Harry asked in a low tone that promised death should he disobey. The elf gave a rapid nod.

_/Releasse him Hebi, thiss one meanss us no harm./ _Harry hissed.

Dobby shivered as the serpent hissed back.

_/Not even a little bite masster?/_ Hebi asked gloomily.

Harry smirked _/Fine, take a sssample incasse we need to find him again./_

The serpent hissed gleefully and Harry saw Dobby's eyes widen as a portion of it's magic was drained. Sighing in satisfaction, Hebi unwrapped itself from the elf and lazily slithered back under the bed.

Harry rose a brow when the elf remained looking down at the ground nervously. "Was there anything else Dobby?" he asked. Dobby looked around the room nervously before reaching into his pillowcase clothing and pulling out a stack of papers.

"D-dobby thought if Harry Potter sir didn't get letters from friends," the elf began nervously "that maybe Harry Potter sir wouldn't return to Hogwarts." it explained.

Harry frowned at this, he had wondered why he received no mail all summer but had just put it aside since he knew his friends would be busy. Now he finds out that this elf was stealing his mail? Growling deeply Harry flared his aura causing Dobby to whimper before his hand snapped out and grabbed hold of the pile of letters.

"I would suggest you leave quickly Dobby, before I reduce you to elf paste." Harry snarled. The elf squeaked before vanishing with a pop.

Sighing to himself Harry got up and walked over to his desk, he would need to read and answer all these letters now before anyone got too worried.

'So much for getting some rest.'

* * *

**-Monday, August 3rd 1992-**

W-welcome once more L-lord Potter" the goblin stuttered out bowing. "P-please take a seat.''

Harry smiled back and took his seat, he was meeting with the manager of the Potter accounts today and would be enacting the first stage of his plan, acquiring funds.

"H-how may I help you today? I-Is there a problem with your accounts?" the goblin asked.

"Come now..Mr. Slaptick..you know what I am, correct?" Harry asked in a sweetly voice. The goblin 's eyes widened fearfully before it nodded slowly.

"Good then here's what I need you to do." Harry chirped slapping down various parchments on the table. The goblin picked up the parchments and skimmed through them, its eyes widened comically as it read each one. "As you can see there, each of those is written and signed in blood by Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. They rightfully relinquish control of their vaults and properties to the line of Gryffindor and as you know.."

"The Potters are the last main line of Gryffindor." The goblin finished in a daze "You do know I will have to authenticate these Lord Potter" it added looking up.

"Of course of course, the blood they signed with should be more than enough and I will also need access to the Peverell Vault. A simple blood test should prove my claim." Harry replied nonchalantly.

The goblin looked from him to the parchments and back again before gulping. "Very well Lord Potter, I'll just go get the required tools."

Harry grinned "You do that."

* * *

-**Back at the Cavern**-

"Arrgh I'm so bored! Let's do something" a voice shouted.

From the other end of the cavern Fred and George Weasley stopped their training as they turned to the direction the voice came from. Spotting six figures arranged in several positions both twins groaned.

"Not again" they muttered simultaneously. Ever since he created his paths Harry had been using them to annoy the twins when he could, although he didn't bother them directly, they still found it hard to train with the bodies of several prominent witches and wizards acting silly behind them.

"Come on Rowena, Salazar! Lets do something!" Godric shouted, he was standing before the entire group with his hands held high. For some reason or another his hair was now bright blond, like sunflower-yellow blond.

"Hn.." Salazar grunted sitting on top of a large rock, He slightly rolled his eyes at Godric's behavior, brushed his black hair aside, interlaced his fingers and rested his chin on them before closing his eyes.

"CHAAAAA! Stop bothering Salazar!" Rowena shouted before proceeding to punch Godric in the back of the head knocking him to the ground face first. She then proceeded to giggle and hang off Salazar's arm.

"Aww that hurt Rowena, why are you always hitting me?" Godric whined sitting up and rubbing his face.

"Maybe its cause you're so annoying, why cant you just leave Salazar alone?" Ariana huffed flipping her long blond hair over her shoulder and attaching her self to Salazars other arm. Both girls glared at each other before staring at the dark haired man lovingly.

"Tch troublesome blonds.." Ignotus muttered laying on his back and staring at the roof lazily. He received a glare from both Godric and Ariana.

"Munch..Munch..Munch!" Helga added polishing off her fifth bag of chips.

Across the room both twins groaned and shared a look.

"Kill Harry Potter?" one asked

"Definitely" the other agreed.

With a conspiratorial smirk both nodded and returned to their training, trying to ignore the various shouts coming from behind them.

(Those of you that have read or watched Naruto should get that. If not then read/watch it again.)

* * *

**-Back with Harry-**

Grinning widely Harry examined the new ring on his finger, it was a simple gold band with the family crests of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Potter, Peverell and Black encircling it. The last one had caught him by surprise since he knew about the famous House of Black. Apparently his godfather had named him heir to the family before he was thrown into Azkaban. Something strange for a betrayer to do.

'Perhaps I'll pay Uncle Sirius a visit.' Harry hummed slipping the ring onto his middle finger, right next to his now invisible Akatsuki ring.

Ignoring the various looks of admiration and envy he was receiving from the wizarding public Harry purposefully strolled through Diagon Alley, exiting through the Leaky Cauldron he hid behind an illusion before disappearing into a vortex.

'Now who should I send to the old man?'

* * *

-**Friday, August 7th 1992-**

"Welcome once more everyone." Dumbledore announced studying everyone in the room. This was the fourth meeting of the order this summer and with school starting next week they would need to spread out the meetings. "I don't want to keep you long so lets get down to business, has anyone found anything new?" he asked.

A cough from Snape drew all eyes to him, leaning forward the man drawled out "Lucius is planning something, he has yet to inform me of what it is but I received a warning to take care at the school."

"Hmm..this is troubling." Dumbledore hummed "With Tom still out there and the Akatsuki doing god knows what we don't need the Death Eaters creating more trouble."

"I'll keep an eye on Lucius and see what I can learn headmaster." Snape drawled.

"Good, does anyone else have some news?" Dumbledore asked, everyone focused on Dung as he gulped loudly.

"W-well...uh I managed to see another one of those Akatsuki in Knockturn again." Dung announced shakily, eyes widened as everyone focused on him.

"Well? Out with it dung." Moody growled "Was it Pein or Tobi?"

Dung shook his head "Neither, this one was a woman." he explained.

"A woman? How did you tell, did you see her face?" Arthur asked.

"No no, she had one of them cloaks on and with the hood up so her face was hidden, the only reason I know it was a woman was cause she spoke." Dung replied.

"She spoke? To you?" Lupin asked bewildered.

Dung shook his head again "No, after what happened last time the fellows learned to avoid anyone in the orange mask and cloak. But a few of the drunk ones saw this person was different and decided to cause some trouble." Dung explained "She only spoke once and told them to move but once they figured out it was a woman they redoubled their efforts."

"What happened then? I'm assuming this woman escaped?" Dumbledore asked.

Dung shook his head, his eyes seemed to glaze over with fear as he replied "No, she only sighed once and then said some words, next thing I know the five fellows go flying away and splatter against the buildings, only thing left of them was some red paste. The woman didn't even look bothered, she just kept going on her way."

Gasps rang out around the room before everyone went silent.

"She just said some words? No wand?" Molly finally asked.

Dung nodded.

"Hmm, perhaps a powerful banishing charm then? But to do so to several men and wand-less..." Dumbledore trailed off.

"Did you hear what spell she used?" Moody asked Dung.

He received a reply not from Dung but from the fireplace behind him "It was **Shinra Tensei." **a soft voice answered.

Everyone startled, Moody leapt from his seat with his wand in hand and rolled away from the voice. He came up crouching as every other wand in the room pointed at the fireplace. Sitting unperturbed on the mantle with her legs crossed was a hooded figure wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

'Why didn't I see her? It was like she just appeared from nowhere.' Moody thought angrily.

A pale Dung was the first to speak "I-Its her.." he squeaked.

Dumbledore immediately took charge "My dear girl, I'm afraid you've caught us at a bad time. Perhaps you should take a seat and tell us how you found this place." Dumbledore asked. They were currently in Moody's home, one of the most well protected and hidden buildings in the wizarding world yet this woman had entered unannounced.

"Oh don't worry old man, I'm only here to deliver a message." the woman hummed completely unperturbed by the various wands pointed at her.

"A message?" Minerva asked with a raised brow.

"Oh yes." she replied happily "We know you've been looking for us, we also know that the 'dark lord'" This she said with a sneer "Is still alive and searching for a way to return. Our leader, Pein, has decided to hold off all hostilities until Voldemort either dies or finds his way back." she explained.

Dumbledore's mind raced. Could the Akatsuki be working with Voldemort? Why did they want to wait until he returned? Why tell the Order that?

"You're buying for time." Remus muttered "You want us to think your waiting for the dark lord and put us at ease but you just need more time to prepare."

The woman giggled softly "We could be doing that." she replied neither confirming or denying his accusation.

"Then why?" Moody growled "Why tell us this? Why wait for the dark lord to return?"

They could practically hear her smirk when she replied "It's more fun that way."

Dumbledore sighed "Very well then miss.." he rose an eyebrow when no name was provided. "Very well, we thank you for this information. I hope you'll understand why we must now take you in for questioning."

The woman giggled again and held up a hand causing every one to stiffen, they watched warily as she clenched her hand then unclenched, this was repeated several times before a ball of pure white energy came to life in her hand, the ball seemed to glow brightly before solidifying into a clay like substance. Moody growled and immediately fired off a stunner.

Eyes widened when rather than hit her the spell flew right through her and splashed harmlessly against the wall behind her.

'Wraith? Ghost? Specter?' Dumbledore pondered as the woman giggled once more, his eyes widened when she squeezed the ball in her hand before releasing it 'Danger!'

"Fawkes!" He shouted erecting the most powerful shield he knew. A fireball above him announced the birds arrival, it trilled once causing the woman to shudder, glared at her before its tail feathers grew rapidly and snaked around each individual behind the shield.

The woman giggled again and spoke one sentence as they left.

"Art is a blast. Katsu!"

Dumbledore had enough time to see the ball hit the ground and glow before Fawkes dragged them all from the house. A violent explosion shook the street as Moody's home and lawn were destroyed in an enormous firestorm.

Across the country the inner circle of the Order stumbled as they were dropped in the headmasters office.

* * *

-**Sunday, August 9th 1992-**

"Hello Godfather." Harry said cheerily stepping out from the shadows of the room.

Sirius Black startled and jumped from his cot at the sound of the voice, his head darted about randomly as he sought out the source. Harry chuckled and dropped his illusion allowing Sirius to see him in the corner, the mans eyes lit up as he spotted him and he took a step back.

"H-harry?" Sirius asked warily.

"Huh, seems your not as insane as your fellow inmates." Harry mused. He could see the intelligence and life burning in his godfathers eyes, something the rest of the inmates here lacked.

"H-harry? What are you doing here? Did they capture you too?" Sirius asked hysterically

"Sirius."

"Oh god, maybe I'm finally loosing it, is this is all just part of my imagination..?"

"Sirius."

"The Dementors finally got me, but I'm innocent, they shouldn't have worked on me.''

"SIRIUS!" Harry finally shouted drawing the mans attention "You're not crazy, well not as much as you're fellow inmates. I wasn't captured, I came here to see you."

Sirius immediately collapsed onto his bed "To see me? Why? Oh Harry don't believe whatever they told you, I would never betray James and Lily...Never!" Sirius shouted.

"I know."

Sirius's eyes snapped up and widened "You do? Who told you? Am I getting out?" he asked quickly.

"No one told me Sirius, I came here to find out why my parents 'betrayer' would make me his heir," the mans eyes dropped at this "As for figuring out your innocence, well you're mind isn't as protected as you think it is." Harry hummed.

Sirius gaped "You can use Legilimency? But you're only 11.."

"12" Harry corrected.

"12, that should be impossible." Sirius finished.

"Nothing is impossible godfather, my skills at the mind arts are unrivaled. Don't you think someone would have come to investigate by now? Considering the amount of noise we've been making." Harry asked calmly. Sirius's eyes snapped to the prison door where a group of aurors were just passing by, even though Harry had been speaking loudly the group paid them no heed.

"A simple suggestion to their minds and they don't even remember you're here." Harry explained.

"Oh.."

"Now then godfather, if you are innocent why are you still here?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Sirius growled under his breath "That damn Ministry and Dumbledore, they wouldn't give me a trail. They just threw me in here and left me to rot while Pettigrew still runs free.."

"Ah yes Peter, we'll have to do something about him." Harry hummed

"We?" Sirius asked with a raised brow

"Of course, you don't think I'm going to leave you in here do you?" Harry asked with a grin.

"You can get us out of here!" Sirius asked excited.

"Yeah, it won't be too hard but you'll have to wait. The minister has an inspection scheduled for next summer, it will make a bigger statement if I free you while he's here with more Aurors." Harry replied.

Sirius gave him a questioning glance "A bigger statement? Harry why do you need to make a 'statement' at all?"

Harry grinned at him "Tell me Sirius, what are you're views on pranks?"

Sirius grinned back "A prank on the Ministry?"

Harry's grin grew widened "No."

"Who then?"

"The world." Harry replied waving his hand. A table for two with a full course meal appeared in the center of the cell. Sirius gaped while Harry took a seat.

"Come godfather, sit. We have much to discuss."

* * *

**-Back at the cavern-**

"YOSH! Look at these two training their hardest, they truly represent the springtime of youth!" a voice shouted from behind.

Both twins sighed and lowered their wands, almost regretfully they turned around to look...only to gag when they spotted not only Salazar Slytherin but Godric Gryffindor wearing skintight green leotards.

''Oh god.." Fred muttered.

"That's just cruel and unusual." George added.

"COME MY FRIENDS, LET US TRAIN TOGETHER AND SHOW THE WORLD OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Godric shouted grinning widely and holding out two leotards for the twins.

Flames seemed to ignite in Salazar's eyes "YOSH! A brilliant idea Godric!" He shouted. "We shall run 300 laps around the cave and if we cant do that we shall do 1000 push ups and if we cant do that we shall climb the walls with only one hand and a boulder strapped to our back and if..."

Tears seemed to well up in Godrics eyes as he looked over at Salazar.

"SALAZAR"

"GODRIC"

''SALAZAR''

''GODRIC''

''SALAZAR''

''GODRIC'

The two clashed together in a hug of epic proportions causing a sunlit beach to appear behind them. Both twins who were currently staring wide eyed screamed and began clawing at their eyes as they rolled around on the ground. Off to the side Rowena sighed.

"Poor guys, we should have warned them." she muttered twirling a dagger in one hand.

Ignotus snorted "It wouldn't have mattered, it was their fate to see such a sight today.

* * *

**-Friday, August 21st 1992-**

"If you like having that arm attached to your body you had better remove it." Harry snarled.

The hand on his shoulder immediately withdrew as the blond haired man gulped, turning on his heel Harry ignored the gathered crowd and looked the man up and down.

"What do you want?" he asked with a frown.

"H-Harry Potter, my name is Gilderoy Lockhart. I was going to invite you to take some pictures with me for the paper." the man stated giving him bright smile.

Harry simply snorted before looking over at the crowd. Both he and Lockhart were receiving admiring glances from the various women in the book store while a few of the men looked annoyed. Spotting Draco and Hermione watching him, Harry gave his friends a smirk before turning to back to Lockhart.

"Very well then, make it quick and don't touch me." he replied.

Lockhart immediately beamed and stood beside him as the cameras flashed.

* * *

"Really now Potter, was all that necessary?" Draco joked from beside him.

Harry grinned at his friend "Maybe not but at least I got my schoolbooks for free Draco." Harry replied patting his pocket which held the shrunken books.

"How lucky you are Harry, not only did you get to meet Lockhart but you also got free books out of it." Hermione pouted.

Harry chuckled in reply "You can have them if you want Hermione dearest, I've already read all these books."

Hermione immediately brightened "Really? Are you sure?"

Harry gave her a soft smile before nodding and handing the books over to the giddy girl.

"Come on you two we have to meet the others at the ice cream shop in a few minutes." Draco snorted.

They were almost out the door when voice from behind stopped them.

"Famous Harry Potter, cant go anywhere without having you're picture taken huh?"

Turning around the three spotted the source of the voice as one Ronald Weasley, beside him stood a shorter red haired girl and behind them were the twins who gave Harry a small wink.

"Ah Rufus, how nice to see you again." Harry said in a tone that dripped with false cheeriness. "How has you're summer been?"

"My name is RON damn it!." Weasley shouted drawing some attention from nearby shoppers.

Harry rolled his eyes "Whatever. Who is this vision of beauty beside you?" He asked giving the girl a slight bow. He had already heard all about Ginerva Weasley from the twins, they had wanted to make her part of the Akatsuki since she had potential unlike the rest of the family but Harry had decided to put it off for a year so he could meet and study her at school.

Ginny blushed red at his comment and looked down while the twins chuckled. Ron on the other hand turned red from anger and growled under his breath.

"You stay away from Ginny, Potter. She'll have nothing to do with you slimy snakes." he snarled earning him a glare from Ginny.

Harry rose a brow "My word Roscoe! Must you say such horrid things about me?'' he asked in mock indignation "Besides I would think that Ginny knew enough to make her own decisions, isn't that right young miss?"

The girl blushed a darker shade as all eyes turned to her, she managed to give a slight nod ignoring the glares sent her way by the other women. Harry smiled before turning his attention to the twins.

"Fred, George so good to see you two again. How has you're summer been?" he asked in a polite tone.

The twins grinned back before replying.

"It's been good Harry-"

"So nice to see you too."

At this point Ron was looking from his brothers to his sister with a betrayed look on his face before he turned back to the source of his problems, Harry Potter. Harry simply gave him a cheeky smile and a wink causing him to go for his wand, Before Weasley could even raise his wand he found two others in his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Weasel." Draco drawled out finally glad to be included in the conversation. Hermione nodded from beside him with her wand poking the redhead in the throat.

"What going on here, what are you doing to my boy?" a deeper voiced asked from the side. Turing to look Harry spotted the source immediately. It was a tall red haired man who looked like a much older version of Ron.

"Ah you must be Mister Weasley." Harry replied.

The man turned his sights on him and frowned. "Yes I am, now who are you and why do two of your friends have my son at wand point?" he asked.

"I believe the question should be why your son was about to attack mine and his friends." another voice drawled from the crowd.

Turning his head to the other side Harry smiled as he saw Lucius Malfoy step out from the crowd.

"Lucius." Mister Weasley muttered.

"Arthur." Lucius sneered.

"Would you kindly ask your boy and his friend to withdraw their wands?" Arthur Weasley asked.

"Oh I'm afraid it wont be so easy Mister Weasley." Harry cut in drawing all eyes to him again "You see you're son was about to attack me for reasons unknown, as head of the Potter family that would be a grave offense."

Arthur paled while Lucius smirked in approval.

"Y-you're Harry Potter?" Arthur stuttered out.

"Yes, yes I am. Now unless you want a blood feud between our families, I suggest Rory here apologizes." Harry stated smirking at the flabbergasted look on Ron's face.

"My name is RON!" the boy shouted.

"Shut up Rory!" his father snapped accidentally using the name Harry had provided causing the Twins to snicker behind their enraged brother. "I'm terribly sorry if he offended you Lord Potter, he will apologize immediately."

Harry grinned as Ron was forced to give an apology much to the enjoyment of the twins who were still snickering at their brother. Red faced and angry Ron Weasley gave his apology before his father sent him out of the store. Whispers broke out among the crowd after this but a glare from Lucius Malfoy caused the gathered crowd to disperse.

"I hope that was satisfactory Lord Potter, our family means you no ill will." Arthur said in a low tone. Harry gave him a small smile.

"Oh don't worry Mister Weasley, I quite like the rest of your family. The twins are enjoyable to be around and little Ginny here is simply divine." Harry replied giving the girl another smile, her ever present blush deepened another shade before she squeaked and hurried out of the store. The snickering twins followed behind. Harry rose a brow when he saw Lucius's eyes following the young redhead while he frowned and patted a bulge in his robe pocket.

"Thank you Lord Potter, you have my apologies again." Arthur stated before following his children out of the store.

"You handled that quite well Lord Potter." Lucius stated with a small smile as he came over.

"Thank you Lord Malfoy and please call me Harry."

"Then I must insist you call me Lucius, you are quite mature for you're age." Lucius replied "Hopefully Draco can learn from your example." he finished looking over at the boy. Draco kept his eyes to the ground but Harry could see the frown on his face.

"Oh don't worry Lucius, Draco conducts himself in a respectable manner." Harry stated receiving a grateful smile from his friend.

"Yes I suppose so, but perhaps you both should reconsider the company you keep." Lucius stated giving Hermione a disgusted glance.

Harry frowned "I assure you we only associate with the best." he replied. Lucius was about to say something but thought better of it when something seemed to flicker in Harry's eyes, something dangerous.

* * *

"I mean it Narcissa, there's something about that boy." Lucius stated in a firm tone.

"Oh pish posh Lucius, Harry is such a charming young man. You're just over reacting." Narcissa said waving him off and taking a sip of her wine.

"I have to agree with Narcissa on this, I've watched the boy all year and I barely noticed anything too out of the ordinary." Severus added. They were currently in the Malfoy's study discussing the feeling he had recieved from Harry Potter today, Severus had been called in for some outside perspective. Perspective he choose to keep to himself until he unraveled the mystery that is Harry Potter.

"Perhaps Professor, you only noticed what I wanted you to notice." a voice said from the beside them.

All three adults startled as they turned to the voice only to see a smirking Harry Potter sitting in one of the free chairs around the table.

"Potter? How the hell did you get in here?" Lucius asked in a startled tone as his hand went for his cane.

"That's for me to know and you to hope you never find out." Harry replied in a cheery tone. Severus shuddered as he heard the veiled threat while Narcissa simply sipped at her wine as if the boy wasn't there.

"Did you let him in here Narcissa?" Lucius asked looking at his wife suspiciously, her only reply was a small smile as she continued to sip her wine.

"Don't even bother Lucius, she doesn't even know we're here. For all she knows you're both discussing business while she's finishing her wine and heading to bed." Harry stated. As he finished speaking Narcissa polished off the last of her wine, stood up and left the room.

Lucius rounded on Harry with his wand drawn from the cane "What did you do to her? What do you want Potter?" He snarled.

Harry smiled ignoring the weapon pointed at him "Oh don't worry Lucius, it was only a simple illusion. As for what I want, well something brought me here today and for you're sake you better hope I'm wrong." Harry finished in a dark tone causing the other two to shiver.

"Is that a threat Potter?" Lucius sneered lifting his wand, Harry simply smiled and snapped his fingers. Both adults blinked as the wand and cane in Lucius's hands flickered and disappeared before appearing leaning against Harry's chair as if they had been there the entire time.

"Oh no Lucius, I don't make threats. I give warnings and make promises but never threats." Harry stated leaning forward "Now can we get down to business?"

"Yes why don't we, what did you come here for Potter?" Snape asked watching the boy cautiously.

"Well I had this nagging feeling in the bookstore today, a feeling that came from you." Harry began looking at Lucius "It wasn't until I got home and felt something similar that I recognized what the feeling was." He stated. Both men stiffened when he reached into his robes and pulled out the most impressive wand they had ever seen.

'A crystal focus? How can the boy be so powerful as to use a secondary focus?' Lucius thought rapidly.

'That's not the wand he uses at school, where did he get a second wand?' Snape pondered.

"This is my personal wand, I made it myself from Demon bone." Harry explained fingering the wand.

Something seemed to click in Snape's mind "Demon bone? Demon...Akatsuki?" he muttered aloud. Lucius gave him a questioning glance while Harry smiled.

"Ah yes, I forgot the old coot has you looking into my little organization. The fact you were able to find any information on us is commendable." He stated jovially. Snape's eyes snapped up as he stared at him, a moment later they widened.

"Y-you're Pein?" He whispered.

"The one and only." Harry replied smirking.

Lucius having gotten bored of being a bystander decided to cut in "What the hell are the two of you talking about? Demons? What Organization?"

Harry simply gave him a smile "Ask Severus about it once I'm gone, meanwhile let's get back to why I'm here." Harry replied "_Accio Horcrux"_

Snape was distracted pondering this new fact. Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, the mysterious Slytherin was in fact the dark god he had met months ago? But how? Why? How did someone like Potter become so powerful in the dark arts at such a young age? Considering that the boy knew little about the magical world until last summer it was simply mind boggling. But at the same time it made sense, all those strange discrepancies he had noted. The boy's abnormal behavior and appearance as well as the fact a Potter had some how been sorted into the house of snake.

The more Severus thought about it the more it made sense. After the first few months Potter had reverted into a regular eleven year old Slytherin allowing Severus to forget about the strange facts he had mentally noted about the boy. But now that he thought about it it was possible for Potter to be some sort of powerful dark wizard.

After all there was the Veela like allure he exuded which could be created through the use of a variety of powerful spells, then there was his ability to control seven elements. Something thought impossible for centuries. There was also that dangerous aura of malice and bloodlust the boy seemed to exude whenever he was angered. Not to forget the fact that the boy defeated the most powerful dark lord in a century. If that were true and he added the dark aura that had been released that day in the chamber then perhaps Potter was in fact the new dark lord.

Snape was drawn out of his thoughts when a small dark book flew across the room and into Harry's hand, he noted how Lucius paled when he saw the book while Harry frowned.

"Its unfortunate you have this Lucius, do you know what it is?" Harry asked frowning at the older man, Lucius shook his head "Yet you were going to give it to the Weasley girl correct? Oh don't deny it, I saw how you looked at her when she left and how you patted your robe, the same robe this book was hidden within."

Lucius snarled at this "So what if I was? What about it boy?"

"Do you know what this could have done Lucius? It contains a fragment of Voldemort's soul." Both flinched at the name while Harry rolled his eyes "Had you given it to the girl she would have most likely have died and Voldemort would return." Harry explained.

Lucius seemed to perk up at this as he looked towards the book "So what? At least the blood traitor would be out of the way and the dark lord would return." he sneered.

Harry shook his head and glared at the older man, Lucius froze as he felt a powerful aura of evil and death rolling off the teen in front of him.

Snape stiffened as he felt the familiar aura once more. So the boy was telling the truth, he really is Pein. Now lets see how he handles Lucius.

Lucius on the other hand was trembling as the aura continued to fill the room. He found it hard to breath yet alone stand due to the pressure in the room. Try as he might he couldn't move or tear himself away from the glowing green eyes that stuck him where he stood.

"Don't call that filth the dark lord." Harry snarled "Voldemort is just another pathetic power hungry human grasping for something he shall never reach."

Lucius snarled as he bunched his fists "How dare yo-"

_"Crucio!"_

The torture spell struck Lucius directly in the chest and his world exploded in pain.

Snape watched wide eyed from his seat as Lucius screamed and writhed under one of the unforgivable curses. He looked over at Harry but rather than the glee filled look most got from the pleasure the curse filled them with Harry simply sat there looking indifferent. After ten seconds the curse was lifted allowing Lucius to lay on the ground twitching in pain.

"I like you Lucius, I like your wife and your son. That is the only reason I haven't killed you for simply being in possession of this Horcrux. So you better behave before I change my mind understood?" Lucius nodded meekly "Good. Now then, I suppose you can feel my aura in the air?" Harry asked looking at both men.

Snape gave a quick nod while Lucius slowly nodded.

"I will tell you now that this is but a fraction of my full power, should I release my full power you would both most likely lose consciousness. Something that Voldemort can not boast." Harry stated getting wide eyed looks from the two. "You are both dark wizards, I know you feel the pull my aura has on you. That is why I am giving you the chance to join me." Harry stated.

Snape's eyes widened as the boy mentioned his power, they bulged when he recieved the recruitment offer. He had already planned to join Pein when the man and his organization struck, but now that he knew Pein was Potter could he really do it? Of course he could, this didn't change anything. If the boy was as powerful as he said, and he had already proved that he was, then not joining him would be foolish.

Lucius was torn. He thought he had pegged Potter as a much more mature but still weak Slytherin, then the boy enters his home unmolested and undetected, practically unravels his plans, unleashes a powerful dark aura and then holds him under the most powerful _Crucio_ he had ever felt. Now he was recruiting him? For what exactly? The boy already mentioned something about an organization but he knew nothing about it. Harry already proved himself to be a powerful wizard but that wasn't enough, no he would need to speak with Severus first before making a decision.

Harry ignored the looks the two were giving him and continued on "Of course you don't have to make your choice now. As Severus already knows, Voldemort is still out there and looking for a way to return," Lucius's eyes snapped over to Snape who gave him a small nod "When he does return I will destroy him, at that point you will either die with him or join me, I hope you make the correct choice." Harry finished.

Both wizards took a moment to ponder this while Harry continued to speak.

"Now I've cast secrecy wards on the room so you won't be able to tell anyone else about this conversation but I suggest you discuss it amongst yourselves and make the right decision." Harry stated "Oh and Lucius, if you ever insult one of my friends again I will make that last _Crucio _feel like a love bite." with that he smirked and disappeared in a vortex.

Lucius immediately turned his eyes on Snape. "What the hell is he, tell me what you know. Now!"

Snape took a deep breath as he sorted his thoughts.

"As you can tell Lucius he is a powerful dark wizard, even at such a young age. He wasn't lying or bluffing when he spoke of his power. The aura you felt tonight is nothing compared to what I felt months ago, the boy may very well be more powerful than the dark lord." Snape explained.

Lucius looked at him with wide eyes before his features settled into an impassive mask.

"And what was that about an organization?" he asked.

"Months ago Hogwarts was infiltrated by a man named Pein, we found out he was the leader of an organization known as Akatsuki. Tonight I found out that Pein and Harry Potter are one and the same, the auras are a perfect match." Snape explained.

Lucius took a moment to ponder this "Why have I never heard of such an organization? I have many contacts that should know something."

"The organization's name is well protected but you might know some of the members already. They all wear black cloaks with a red cloud design." Lucius's eyes widened at this "Yes, you might have heard of what transpired in Knockturn alley. So far we only know about three members Harry himself also known as Pein, the masked man known as Tobi and the unnamed woman."

"My gods, I heard about how powerful the woman and this Tobi fellow were. And you say they both work for him?" Lucius asked.

"According to the memories Albus pulled, Pein is the leader and Harry is most definitely Pein." Snape replied.

Lucius took another moment to think "Was it true what he said? Is the dark lord still alive?"

Snape nodded "It's true, he is no more than a spirit now searching for a way to return but it is inevitable."

"What do we do then?" Lucius whispered looking at the Dark Mark on his left arm.

"I don't know about you but I'm siding with Potter." Snape replied, Lucius shot him a questioning glance. "I told you the boy may very well be more powerful than the dark lord. He must be to have such powerful servants. You must know how powerful black flames are and how hard they are to control, yet this Tobi fellow can summon them with a simple glance. I've met the woman face to face and she not only infiltrated an Order meeting but also turned our headquarters into a crater with one attack."

Lucius looked shocked at this new piece of information.

"Placing our loyalty with Potter may be the best choice, you've already seen how protective he is of his friends. The dark lord would sooner watch us die than lend a hand, Potter cares for his friends and subordinates." Snape finished.

Lucius gave a nod at this "Very well, I will speak to Draco about the boys personality before sending him an owl." Lucius decided.

"It would be the best choice." Snape agreed.

* * *

-**Sunday, August 23rd- **

"Hahaha..you really used an unforgivable on Lucius?" Sirius asked between laughs.

"Oh yeah, it was hilarious. You should have seen both their faces." Harry snickered.

"I can imagine it, especially Snivellus." Sirius chuckled.

"Ah you really should call him by his proper name Sirius." Harry replied shooting his godfather an admonishing look. "No matter how much you deny it you are of the dark just like him, dark magic flows through your veins."

Sirius frowned at this "Yeah yeah, I'll play nice with Snape but only cause you asked pup." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Good, I would hate to punish the two of you." Harry sighed. "Now finish you're meal, you need to get back in shape."

Sirius stuck his tongue out.

* * *

**-Monday, August 24th-**

"Hello Tom." Harry greeted as the familiar but younger form of Tom Marvolo Riddle rose from the diary.

The teen startled as he turned to Harry. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"You don't have time to be asking questions Tom, you will be giving me answers." Harry replied.

The teen sneered at him "Do you know who I am boy? You will treat me with the respect I deserve."

"Please, you're nothing but a weak fragment or a weaker whole. Lord Voldemort died at my hands, reduced to nothing but a wraith clinging to life." Harry spat.

"You lie, as if a child like you could defeat the greatest dark lord since Salazar Slytherin himself." Tom snarled.

"Oh please, I could wipe the floor with you boy." A deep voice said from Tom's right. The teen immediately turned to the voice and took a step back when he found the source.

"H-how? Y-you're supposed to be d-dead." Tom stuttered out.

"So are you." Salazar sneered walking up to the teen, Tom's mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he tried to speak but Salazar ignored him and grabbed the boy by the neck. Toms eye's widened as the Outer Path rose from the ground but before he could say anything Salazar turned and dropped him into the demons gaping maw. The teens screams resounded around the hall as the soul fragment was devoured by the Outer Path.

Harry's eyes closed as memories and images entered his mind. He sat still for a few minutes before opening his eyes and sighed.

"Damn, this one was made when he was 16, he knew nothing the other soul didn't." he stated.

Salazar snorted "No matter, there are more Horcrux's out there-"

"We'll just hunt them down-" Harry continued.

"And devour them all." Salazar finished with a dark smirk mirrored by the teen sitting across from him.

From the shadows Fred and George shuddered.

"It's not that creepy-"

"When we do it-"

"Is it?" they whispered.

"Oh very much so." Ariana replied in a sing song voice

* * *

-**Monday, August 31st 1992-**

"Hey Harry, so good to see you again." Daphne purred taking a seat beside him.

"Nice to see you too Daph." Harry replied with a bright smile. She was the first one to find him in the compartment but he could already sense the others making their way down the train.

"Did you miss me?" She asked in a silky tone inching closer.

"Of course my dear." Harry replied with a kind smile.

Daphne's followup comment was cut off as the compartments door was thrust open and Draco, Theo, Crabbe and Goyle entered.

"There you are Potter." Draco exclaimed.

"Here I am Draco." Harry chuckled.

"What did you do to my father?" Draco asked taking a seat between Harry and Daphne earning him a glare from the girl.

Harry blinked at him in confusion "What do you mean?"

''Well one day he's yelling at me for hanging around Granger and acting immature, the next he's apologizing, giving me permission to associate with muggleborns and asking questions about you." Draco replied in a heated tone "You obviously did something to change his mind and make him curious."

"Ah, I just sent him a small note Draco, don't worry about it." Harry waved him off.

"That's it?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"That's it." Harry lied. Draco seemed to accept it and nod. They both turned back to the others and joined the conversation between Daphne and Theo. A few minutes after the train set off the rest of the group entered the compartment.

"Hey Harry, did you have a good summer?" Millie and Pansy asked at the same time before glaring at each other.

Harry chuckled "Yes Ladies I did, I told you all about it at the ice cream shop the other day remember?" Harry replied. Both girls blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh..right." Pansy muttered.

"So have any of you read the school books yet? I know Harry has." Hermione asked excitedly.

"You're such a bookworm Granger." Pansy joked. Harry laughed at Hermione's pout.

"Don't mind her Hermione, being a bookworm is a good thing." He stated, Hermione smiled while the others looked at him incredulously.

"Is that so?" Blaise asked with a raise brow.

"Of course," Harry said cheerily "Haven't you heard the saying 'Knowledge is Power'?"

Draco snorted "Granger's got plenty of knowledge but I haven't seen any of this so called power." snickers broke out as Hermione pouted again. Their attention was drawn to the doors as Ron Weasley backed by his friends and his sister entered the compartment.

"Ah Regis, so good of you to stop by." Harry said in mock cheer "And you brought your lovely sister along."

Weasley who was about to speak reddened and glared at Harry "For the last time my name is RON." he gritted out.

Harry stood and walked up to him "Whatever." He said throwing his arm around the boy's shoulder much to Ron's indignation. "Thanks for showing your sister the way, we'll take good care of her." Harry continued on leading the boy out of the compartment.

"Er..uh..you're welcome?" Ron sputtered in confusion, walking away. His two friends Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan shared a confused look before following after him. The compartment broke down in laughter as Harry closed the door and placed a locking charm on it,

"No offense my dear but your brother is a tad slow." He said to the giggling Ginny. The girl nodded before she realized who she was speaking to and squeaked before trying to hide in her robe.

"Now now none of that, we're all friends here." Harry chided "Guys this is Ginny Weasley, Ginny these are my friends Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millie Bulstrode, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, Theo Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and of course Draco Malfoy." Harry announced.

Pansy scrunched her face in disgust "Weasley? Why are you friends with a Weasley?" She asked.

Harry sent her a warning look before placing his smile back on "I've heard good things about Ginny here from the twins, you all know how much fun they are to be around. We shouldn't punish Ginny for Ronald's stupidity." Harry explained.

They nodded in understanding before the girls grabbed hold of Ginny and dragged her to the corner of the compartment amidst giggles. Harry sighed and joined the boys, Blaise was already puling out a deck of exploding snap cards.

"HEY!" The voice of Ron Weasley resounded through out the train causing everyone to laugh again.

"Quite slow that one." Blaise commented.

"Indeed." Theo added drawing his cards.

Harry chuckled and took to watching as Weasley tried to force open the compartment door to no avail.

* * *

''GRYFFINDOR!''

Harry clapped with the rest of the school as Ginny Weasley pulled off the hat and ran to join her brothers. The girl shot him and his friends a nervous glace but breathed a sigh of relief when Harry gave her a small smile.

"Ugh, I told you she would be a Gryffindork!" Pansy hissed across the table.

"Oh don't be like that Pansy dear," Harry admonished "The twins will keep her on the right path."

"Psh, and what path is that? They're Gryffindors too." Draco added. Harry rolled his eyes at the boy.

"We all know those two are Slytherin in all but name, they'll keep her on the correct path." Harry replied.

"And what path is that?" Draco asked again.

Harry smirked "The entertaining one. She may be Gryffindor at heart, but when we're finished with her she'll practically be a Slytherin."

Pansy snorted "And why should we waste our time with a Weasley?"

"Because it makes Ronald angry." Theo answered for him.

And sure enough they all turned to see Ron Weasley glaring at Harry from across the hall. When Harry caught his eye he gave him a wink which seemed to infuriate the boy even more. The feeling of being watched drew Harry's eyes from the redhead, his eyes traveled along Slytherin table to find the source of the feeling.

Terence Higgs was glaring at him while whispering to one of his friends.

After the fight last year Higgs and his friends had backed off and stopped bothering him, for some reason it seemed that was going to change. Locking eyes with the sixth year Harry sent out a minor mental probe and grinned at what he found. Apparently Terence had spent the last year training on his dueling skills while watching Harry's every move, this summer his father had taught him several new curses in order to defeat the 'Potter brat'. Harry grinned in anticipation of this years council battle.

* * *

-**Tuesday, September 1st 1992-**

"Welcome one and all to this years Slytherin council battle, I'm last years council leader Harry Potter." Cheers broke out from the gathered audience as they roared in anticipation of the battle. "Now I would like to say a few words before we begin..."

Moving into the yearly speech given about the council and its duties, mainly for the benefit of the first years, Harry glanced about the chamber taking in his surroundings for the coming fight. He spotted Snape watching him intently and the older man gave a sight bow when he caught Harry's eyes.

'So they agreed.' Harry thought 'I should expect a message from Lucius soon then.'

"...And lastly, this years representatives for the first years, Geoff Malcarve." He finished, the audience clapped politely as the fighters took their spots. He could hear some whispering about last years battle and others leaned forward in their seats in anticipation. With Harper having graduated last year, Harry was the favored choice to win the position of council leader. Snape, who was once more refereeing, set up the wards and raised his wand.

"Begin.'' he announced emmitting green sparks from the end of his wand.

Harry took a step back as spells flew towards him. He was last years winner and most likely the strongest one there, the others had decided to take him out first. He smiled nonchalantly as he saw the dark grin on Terence's face.

"Aww this isn't very fair" Harry pouted at the six people in front of him. Kristine -and several girls in the audience- practically swooned at his pout but the fourth year girl quickly got herself under control and tightened the grip on her wand.

"We're Slytherin's Potter." Vaisley chuckled "We don't play fair."

Harry gave a slight smirk "No I suppose we don't."

Faster than any of them could notice, his hand snapped out and a bolt of blue light flew from his wand. None of them had time to react as the light hit Geoff Malcarve in the chest, the mild banishing spell sent the boy flying across the platform and into the wards. Before anyone could figure out what had just happened, the boy dropped to the ground unconscious.

Cheers of approval rang out among the audience as the other fighters scattered to avoid his next spell. Harry simply grinned and put his wand back in his robe. Vaisley was the first to regain his nerve and fired a barrage of spells at Harry who just smiled and stood still. As the spells flew across the platform, yells broke out for him to move. Vaisley grinned in anticipation as his spells inched closer and closer, he only had time to see a blur around Harry before the world went black.

"Did you all really think it would be that easy?" Harry drawled out standing above the unconscious seventh year.

The others took a step back in shock as Vaisley's spells hit the wards. Most were already used to his speed but even the older students joined the first years in their surprised whispers. All they had seen was a blur as Harry avoided all the spells, rushed across the platform and stunned Vaisley.

All in less than two seconds.

Higgs gulped before he reaffirmed his conviction and raised his wand higher. Harry simply ignored him as his eyes focused on Alexov, the fifth year grinned before firing out a stunner. Harry ducked under the powerful spell and drew his wand again. Alexov's following barrage splashed against his shield while he avoided spells from the other fighters, when the other boy took a pause in his casting Harry would fire a minor curse in order to keep him moving.

After a few minutes the four remaining fighters synchronized and began firing spells at him simultaneously in an attempt to take down his shield. As several high level curses flew at him, Harry grinned and prepared for his next maneuver.

_"Finite Spatium! Obnubilo!_"

Snape's eyes widened in amazement as a dome of anti-magic burst out from Harry's position, he watched as all the spells flying at Harry fizzled out and his wards dropped. By that time Harry's second spell had already struck the surprised Alexov in the chest rendering him unconscious.

'What the hell was that? The finite isn't an area of effect spell. Did he create it? He's only a second year.' Snape thought rapidly

Harry stood in the center of the shocked room grinning at the other fighters.

'A powerful second year with his own organization you dolt.' Snape added as an after thought, he could only hope his new master would show some restraint on these students. Especially since Higgs seemed to have lost all sense of self-preservation.

"What the hell was that?" Patrick muttered "You just canceled all our spells."

He startled when a voice whispered from beside his ear "Trade secret". He only had time to notice that Harry was no longer standing in the center of the platform before everything went black.

"And then there were two." Harry announced drawing all attention to his new spot as he smirked at Kristine and Terence. Kristine took a moment to survey the other bodies before dropping her wand in surrender. Harry gave her a smile causing the girl to heat up as she made her way off the platform.

Snape chose this time to call a halt as he moved the others off the platform and repaired the barriers, the now silent audience watched as Harry and Terrence took up positions across from each other and prepared to duel. Snape watched them both intently as he raised his wand, he frowned at the murderous look on Higg's face and shuddered at the glint in Harry's eyes.

"Begin!" He announced reluctantly.

Higgs immediately started off with a stunner that Harry dodged. The follow up spells were easily dodged as Harry side-stepped them with a bored look on his face.

"Is this the best you can do Terence?" He taunted "I know you've spent the last year training for this, can't you do any better."

Terence growled and fired more spells, Harry simply continued to dodge.

_"Tollere Clavi! Intestino Comburet! Oculi Lare! _Stay still dammit!" Terence shouted as all his curses were easily avoided.

"Why would I do that? I'm not some stupid Gryffindor." Harry replied in a bored tone.

Higgs snarled a reply "Could have fooled me, hanging out with that filth Granger and now a Weasley. You're practically one of them Potter, you don't deserve to win."

Snape groaned in disappointment, couldn't the stupid boy have just kept his mouth shut? Didn't he realize what happened to those who insulted Potters friends? Considering he had been warned twice already one would think he would learn.

"You don't learn, do you Terence?'' Harry snarled

Higgs staggered back a step as the temperature in the room drastically dropped. He whimpered in fear as memories from the last encounter came back to him.

'Oh god, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut? Insulting his friends always sets him off.' the boy thought fearfully as he continued to fire off spells. Harry didn't even bother dodging any more as he glared at the boy across from him. The spells splashed against him to no effect. His skin was as resistant as a Basilisks or Dragons and unless he chose to let them, spells had no effect on him. Only the most powerful spells could even hope to harm him.

"It seems you haven't learned you're lesson Terence, perhaps some time to think will help." Harry whispered in a menacing tone.

The audience watched in shock as all the shadows in the room seemed to waver before rushing at the frightened boy. Higgs shouted out in surprise as the shadows surged up and wrapped around him, more shadows pooled at his feet and rippled like water as he began to slowly sink in. He screamed, thrashed and fired spells at them but nothing seemed to work. Everyone could only watch in shock as the shadows dragged him down before returning to their normal positions.

The wards wavered and fell as Snape shakily made his way across the platform.

"Please tell me you didn't kill him." he hissed. Dumbledore already frowned on this activity, if word spread that his so called golden boy had killed another student, well shit would hit the fan.

Harry's glare caused him to stumble back as the boy regarded him with disinterest and a veiled threat should Severus push him.

"Don't worry professor. I only sent him somewhere to think, he'll turn up eventually." Harry replied aloud for the others to hear. Giving Snape a curt nod he turned and strode from the room leaving a stunned audience in his wake. Just the way he preferred it.

* * *

-**Friday, September 11th 1992-**

Harry grinned as he watched Higg's shudder and whimper at the other end of the table. After the incident last week the rest of the house had been sworn to secrecy by Snape in an attempt to keep this hidden. Of course word still spread to the other houses but all they knew was that Terence Higg's had gone missing and Harry Potter had something to do with it.

It was three days after the fight that the boy was found in the infirmary showing signs of exposure to Dementors. He had been questioned several times by both Snape and Dumbledore but all Terence would do was shake his head and whimper in reply. Even Dumbledores attempts at legilimency failed since Harry had place a mild protection on the boys mind. He couldn't afford to get expelled now could he.

Word quickly spread around the school of what happened to Higgs. The rest of the houses would look at him with fear in the halls and classrooms while whispering behind his back. But Harry paid them no mind, this would pass after a few weeks so there was no point getting bothered about it.

Slytherin house on the other hand had been treating him like a celebrity. Various students would come up to him with respectful or awe filled eyes and ask him questions about the techniques and spells he used during the fight. Some would ask about what he did to Terence but didn't pry when he refused to answer them. His friends had tried as well to pry into his secrets but Harry would easily dissuaded them and when that didn't work on the willful ones -coughHermionecough- he would have to turn up his allure as a distraction.

After a few days in the infirmary Terence was deemed fit to return to class. Anytime someone brought up the incident he would shake and whimper causing them to drop the subject for fear of him going catatonic. If he came across Harry in the halls or common room he would immediately bolt from the area lending more credence to the rumors spreading around the school. Thankfully with no evidence and no witnesses coming forward the headmaster could do nothing about it.

Dumbledore had already called him up to his office once for questioning but Harry had played the innocent act and the man had been forced to let him go. Although he did keep an eye on Harry or at least which ever clone was playing Harry that day.

Smirking to himself Harry turned his eyes back to the parchment he held, he had been contemplating the letter before he had been distracted by Higgs. It was a simple piece of parchment with only a few sentences written on it, but the meaning held within was clear.

Lucius sided with him.

The letter had just been a note about House Malfoy allying with House Potter but it was Malfoy's reply to his offer, he would choose Harry over Voldemort.

* * *

-**Monday, September 21st 1992-**

Under the cover of darkness two cloaked figures raced towards the castle.

Flitting from shadow to shadow they made their way through the halls towards their goal. On silent footsteps they move soundlessly into the room, the sounds of a crying girl muffling the creaky door. Walking up to the large sink in the center of the room one of the figures kept an eye out while the other hissed silently.

_/Open./_

A quick silencing charm kept the sound of stone grating on stone from escaping as the sink slid open to reveal a dark tunnel.

_/Sstairsss./_

Another charm and the stone stairs slid out without a sound. Taking one look at the room the two figures stepped onto the stairway and began to descend into the depths of the castle.

_/Clossse./_

The sink silently rose once more to cover the hole and the two figures continued deeper into the castle.

* * *

Dumbledore startled out of bed as the wards alerted him of an intruder. Grumbling to himself he cleared his mind and sought out the mental connection he held to the wards. He frowned at what he found.

According to the wards two individuals entered the castle from the front gates, fortunately both were already programmed into the wards making them either students out after curfew or professors sneaking back in after a night at the pub. Grumbling to himself Dumbledore sought out the location of the two individuals but found nothing, a search of all beds showed that everyone was in bed and asleep, so the two either vanished or made it to their rooms quickly.

Rolling over the Headmaster disconnected himself from the wards, nothing was amiss and if they were students they deserved to get away with it if they made it back undetected.

* * *

Entering a large cavernous space the two figures threw off their hoods as torches flared to life. One figure whistled in appreciation as his eyes surveyed the chamber of secrets and landed on a large stone statue.

"Full of your self much?" Harry snorted.

"Shut up." Salazar replied in an annoyed tone as he walked to the center of the room. Harry chuckled and followed after his path. Salazar's memories had helped him discover what creature resided deep below the castle and how to reach it. Hopefully the creature still remembered who it's master was and would obey.

_/Awake and obey, hear my wordsss and come, you're massster commandss./ _Salazar hissed using his personal command instead of the one meant for his heirs.

The statue shook and trembled as the mouth slid open to reveal a dark cavern. Harry waited patiently as the magics that kept the snake asleep wore off and faded away, the creature hissed as it began moving towards the exit.

_/Tom? You're back!/ _the large Basilisk hissed in excitement as it slid out from the statues mouth. Harry took a step back in surprise, from Salazars memories he had expected the snake to be at least 20 feet in size but it would seem that the centuries of life had done much for the serpent. The Basilisk that exited the statue was at least three times larger then he 'remembered' it was at least 60 feet in length. The feminine hiss, yellow eyes and lack of a red plume denoted it as a female. Luckily of them she had been wise enough to bring down her secondary lids, preventing her deadly vision from striking them down.

_/No Essper, it is I/ _Salazar hissed him reply, the serpent seemed to grow excited.

_/Ssalazar? Tom told be you had died, you tasste of death./ _She hissed in reply flicking her tongue out.

_/I did die my empress. The one beside me iss known asss Pein. He iss my masster and hass brought me back to life, we sserve him now./ _Salazar hissed in replied pointing Harry out.

_/Very well Ssalazar, if the boy hass fought death to bring you back I will sserve him ass well. He musst be powerful./ _Her tongue flew out to taste him, getting his scent the snake reared back in shock _/A demon? A demon walksss the land? What alliess you make little Ssal_./ She hissed in excitement ignoring Salazar's grumbles at the nickname.

Harry smirked, this was going well. With Salazars memories within that body he could easily play off as the real Salazar Slytherin, down to the last mannerism. It made him feel less crazy when he talked with himself. Taking a step forward he addressed the serpent.

_/Greetingss great empress, it isss an honor to meet one such asss yoursself./ _Harry hissed.

The serpent seemed to startle _/You ssspeak the ssnkae-tongue? You are full of sssurprisses little one, long have I lived and never before have I sseen one of you're kind, I have heard the legends, heard the stories of the thingss our ancessstorss could do before our blood was dirtied. It iss a pleasure to meet one sso pure of blood./ _She replied.

Harry gave a slight bow that was returned.

_/Worry not great empress, you have far surpassed you're ancesstorss, though you have lossst the knowledge of the human tongue you have gained much much more./_

She leaned forward and listened, curiosity flashing in her eyes_. _

_/Your very sscaless are far harder than even thosse of the eight-headed sssnake demon Orochi, father of Manda and sssire of your race. Your gaze alone can kill, something they lacked. Your poissson is the mosst powerful and potent with no cure but the tearsss or blood of the mossst powerful light creaturesss. No, great empress, the years have been kind on your kind. You may lack in numberss but your sstrength is practically unrivaled./ _Harry finished.

The snake hissed happily _/You know much for a young one, your complimentsss are welcomed. Assk of me what you will and I will do my besst to help. You may call me Essper, pure one/ _Esper hissed in reply.

_/Thank you Essper, you may call me Pein. Asss for my requesst I have hopesss to bolssster your numberss, there are few of you're kind left in the world and we will need your help in the coming war. I ask for your blood, with which I can create you a mate, one that shall give you hatchlingss._/ Harry hissed in reply.

_/A requesst I gladly fulfill, Tom promisssed to find me a mate. It hass been a long time ssince I lasst ssaw him, do you know of him?/ _She asked coiling up. It was Salazar who replied.

_/Tom has become our enemy my empress, he hass ussed the the mosst pervesse forms of magic to mutilate himsself. He iss no longer my heir or the kind boy you once knew./ _Salazar replied.

Esper gave a sad hiss _/That iss unfortunate, Tom wass so good to me. But I will sserve you Pein, Ssalazar trussts you and sso do I. Come take what you need from me./_

Nodding in reply Harry pulled out several large vials and took a step forward. What he had planned would need a large amount of her blood and he would also need some extra blood for his other ideas It took a few minutes to make some cuts under the scales and fill the vials but when he finished he quickly healed her up and stepped back, the vials already disappearing into his dimension.

_/Thank you empress, I sshall bring your mate in a few monthss time./ _Harry stated _/For now you are free to hunt within the foresst, the yearss of ssleep may have weakened you. Regain you strength for now./_

_/A wise idea and one I sshall enjoy following./ _Esper replied.

_/Good, Now I have someone to introduce you to. Thiss is Hebihada, my familiar./ _Harry stated pulling the serpent from his dimension. His familiar took a moment to gain its bearings before both serpents flicked out their tongues to taste each other.

_/King of the Sseass, I greet you./ _Esper hissed easily recognizing the other serpents species. She seemed startled though when a pair of wings unfurled from Hebi's back and he took to the sky hovering just in front of her.

_/Lord of the Ssky, I greet you./ _she added._  
_

_/Empress of the Land, I greet you./_ Hebi replied before gliding back to Harry and coiling around his outstretched arm. Harry smiled softly as he pet his familiar.

_/Hebi will come here from time to time to keep you company empress, Ssalazar as well unless I have need of him. Should you meet any more of your brethren within the forest you may bring them back here. Soon there will be a Sserpent Emperor and he shall require an army./ _Harry stated.

_/Very well Lord Pein./ _Esper replied. Giving him a slight bow she uncoiled and slithered deep into the chamber, most likely towards the forest for a meal.

Turning towards Salazar Harry gave his path a nod and strode back towards the exit. Salazar would stay within the chamber, cleaning it and preparing it for use. The chamber was large enough to house several creatures Esper's size and would be a good place to house his serpentine army. The snakes wouldn't really be welcome back at their other base so Harry would keep them here, beneath Hogwarts.

There was plenty of prey in the forest, several whole colonies of Acromantulas, for them to feast on. And if all went as planned he would soon have two Basilisk's under his command, with the Emperor and Empress under his command all other snakes would follow. Humming to himself Harry petted his familiar as he ascended up the stairs to the girls bathroom.

His army was growing by the day. He now had himself and his paths, four powerful humans with more to come, practically every breed of serpent he could find and a giant Basilisk. Not much but it was still something, he would focus on building up the serpents this year and next year perhaps the dragons. He had plenty of time until Voldemort returned, and more time after that while the dark lord attempted to bolster his forces.

Harry frowned as he slipped out of the castle, there was still something he was missing. He lacked information on his opponents, he would need someone to spy on the ministry, Dumbledore and Voldemort when he returned. Lucius would suffice for the ministry and Voldemort, Sirius for the order, Snape for the order and Voldemort but even they couldn't learn everything. They could only function as spies if the information they gave him was first given to them. No he would need a way to spy on his enemies even in private.

Harry grinned darkly, perhaps it was time to check on his greenhouse. If everything went well he would be needing far more ghosts than he first thought.

* * *

-**Friday, September 25th 1992-**

"Mister Potter, what is that?" McGonagall asked with a deep frown. Harry's eyes followed her sight and spotted what she was talking about, the large serpent coiled around his neck.

"Oh this is Hebi, my familiar." Harry replied indifferently. The other Slytherins had already been introduced to Hebi so they could act indifferent as well, the Gryffindors on the other hand with the exception of Hermione were staring at the snake in disgust.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow "A familiar Mister Potter? You are far to young to have formed such a bond yet." she said slowly.

Harry kept a polite look on his face, the woman may be susceptible to his allure but she was still just as stern. She was probably a dom in bed, something he hoped he would never have to find out.

"I may be young professor, but even you can tell I'm more than powerful enough to form such a bond." Harry replied in a polite tone.

Across the room he heard Weasley whispering about slimy snakes or something like that, the boy really needed some new material. And of course the oaf was still too stupid to realize that snakes were smooth and dry not slimy.

"Be that as it may Mister Potter, the rules only allow students to bring a cat, owl or toad." McGonagall said.

"Not really professor, I checked and that rule only applies to first years. Being a second year student I'm allowed to have any sort of pet I please as long as it doesn't eat another students pet or harm another student." Harry replied in a polite tone "Hmm that's weird, I could have sworn Weasley had a rat in his first year. That was definitely against the rules." he added with a hum.

A few eyes turned to Weasley who was now turning red and glaring at Harry.

McGonagall sniffed ignoring the red haired boy "Be that as it may Mister Potter, could you not bring your pets to class." Se ordered.

Harry gave a slight nod "Yes ma'am, I'll have him go back to the common room now." He said leaning in to whisper to the serpent.

"That's fine Mister Potter, I wont have a snake slithering through the halls unatt-" She stopped in shock as two leathery wings burst from the snakes back and it launched itself from Harry's back and out the window. The Slytherins having not been told about this gasped with the Gryffindors and stared after the winged serpent.

"W-what was that Mister P-potter? You're f-familiar was an O-occamy?" McGonagall asked in shock. She already knew that answer was negative since Occamy had legs and did not hide wings like that, but the feathered snake was the only thing she could think of that would make any sense.

"Oh heavens no." Harry replied with a grin "Hebi's a magical halfbreed."

"Halfbreed? Halfbreed of what?" she asked.

Harry smirked "He's Half Dragon," At this point eyes widened as everyone listened to him "And half Oceanus Rex."

McGonagall practically swooned as she took a seat, a creature like that was extremely rare to come across and had never been heard of before. Half dragon and Half Oceanus Rex? How could such a thing even exist?

Ron being as confused as a few of the other students piped up "What's an Oceanus Rex?" he asked in confusion.

Hermione was the one to answer "The Oceanus Rex which translates to ' King of the Ocean' is a rare breed of sea serpent. They are said to be the largest sea creature ever recorded and can grow up to several hundred feet in length. Oceanus Rex are incredibly fast on land and faster under water, their scales are more resistant to magic than a dragons and their venom is just as potent as a basilisk's. They were also said to have died out centuries ago.

Harry nodded to her explanation "I found and hatched Hebi just last year so he's still pretty young and small, his venom sac hasn't developed yet so no need to worry."

McGonagall finally calming down asked "How ever did you come across such a creature Mister Potter?"

Harry shrugged "Magic."

He almost laughed at the faces everyone was making but managed to keep his mask up. At the far back of the room a small fly went up in a poof smoke that was unnoticed by anyone.

Deep inside the forbidden forest Harry's eyes snapped open as he began to chuckle, his chuckle soon broke out into a full blown laugh.

'I really need to get this memory made into a picture.'


	7. Chamber

**The-Demon-Who-Lived**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. They are both respectively owned by J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 7: Chamber

* * *

-**Monday, September 28th 192-**

"Ugh why do we have yet another useless teacher this year?" Draco whined playing with his food.

"I heard the DADA position was cursed, perhaps Lockhart will get killed off like Quirrell." Blaise commented his eyes shinning with suppressed glee.

"Perhaps." Harry replied with a small smirk.

"So, who's the new guy at the head table?" Pansy asked pointing out a young dark haired man sitting beside Professor Sprout.

"Oh he's the new History of Magic teacher." Hermione answered looking up from her plate.

She had taken to joining them at their table for meals now since her house didn't like her associating with 'evil' snakes. At first the Slytherins had detested having a muggleborn at their table but a single glare from Harry shut them all up. Ginny would also join them from time to time but she was too shy around Harry to really speak, the others had welcomed her to the group after seeing how upset it made her brother.

Daphne raised a brow "How do you know that? What happened to Binns?"

"Gryffindor had History of Magic today, he was the teacher." Hermione replied.

"Ah, we don't have History of Magic for another two days." Draco muttered "Did Binns finally cross over?"

Hermione shrugged "No one knows but they think so. I overheard professor McGonagall and Flitwick talking, it seems a few ghosts have gone missing in the past few days."

"That's really weird, wonder what happened." Theo hummed.

"Who cares." Draco snorted "They're ghosts, not like anything can hurt them."

Harry took a sip of his juice in order to hide his grin.

* * *

**-Wednesday, October 21th 1992-**

"I'm still not sure about her guys, she seems far too shy to be of much use." Harry drawled out. The twins looked crestfallen for a second before replying.

"Just give her time-"

"Harry, she has a crush on you-"

"And you know how you affect-"

"The ladies, Ginny is brilliant-"

"And we've been grooming-"

"Her for years to take our-"

"Place once we graduate-"

"She can handle this." they finished giving him a pleading look.

Harry sighed as he thought it over. He had nothing against Ginny and she seemed nice enough but he didn't really need nice. The twins did vouch for her mischievousness and skill though so she had the potential, he would just need to get her out of her shell.

"Alright guys I'll give her time." He replied getting two grins from the twins "In the mean time I want you to train her in Occlumency, she will need to protect her mind from others and the mental shields will help her focus and resist my allure."

The twins nodded in understanding. They had yet to be informed of his heritage so he had explained his allure as a type of powerful magic he performed to further his goals.

"Be sure to visit Snape from time to time, I have informed him of your excellent brewing skills and unique ideas. He will help you further your skills as well as teach you some battle spells from time to time." Harry continued.

The twins were genius's when it came to potions, due to lack of funding they had been limited in ingredients to make their pranking materials. This had led to them finding new and innovative ways to create the potions they required. With his funds and Snape's guidance they would be able to reach their full potential.

"Alright Harrykins-"

"See you around mate-" they replied with a mock salute. He could hear them talking as they walked away.

"You know brother of mine, my feet really ache."

"Is that so twin of mine?"

"Oh yes, there really is no need for the two of use to walk these long halls is there?"

"No twin of mine, there isn't."

With a shared grin the two boys became one and wandered off down the hall. Harry shook his head in amusement before stepping into the shadows of the room and vanishing with an almost silent pop.

* * *

_-_**Tuesday, October 27th 1992-**

_/Empressss I have a mission for you./ _Harry hissed entering the chamber. He nodded in satisfaction when he saw that several serpents were already occupying the place. He even noticed two Occamy's flying above.

_/Greetingssss Lord Pein, what are you're ordersssss/ _The large basilisk asked uncoiling from her spot in the center of the chamber.

_/Halloween approachesss my Empresss, I asssk that you roam the casssstle asss you once did./ _Harry replied _/You may petrify anyone you come acrossss but do not kill./ _

The snake seemed to look sullen at this _/You wish me to harm the sssstudentsssss? I wassss created to protect the sssschool my Lord./ _

_/Don't worry Essssper, no harm will come to them from your petrification. I have Luciussss -one of my serventssss- working to passs some lawsss for me. Dumbledore is an obsssstacle in our path, with hissss studentsssss being petrified he will be forced to focusssss on the sssschool insssstead./ _Harry explained.

He had Lucius pushing a few bills to grant him more power in the government. So far a few had been stopped thanks to Dumbledore's interference, with a basilisk roaming the school and students being attacked Dumbledore would be forced to turn his attention elsewhere. If things went well they could probably even have him stripped of his positions. Unfortunately several students would need to die for that to happen and Harry wasn't too fond of that idea, even if they were just humans.

_/Very well my Lord, I shall do asssss you command./ _Esper replied.

Nodding to himself Harry strode out of the chamber as another plan began to form. This one would really annoy Dumbledore as well as further his organization, oh it would be brilliant.

* * *

-**Thursday, October 29th 1992**-

"Albus who is that?" Flitwick asked looking over the students.

Dumbledore looked up from his meal and turned to Flitwick, a cursory glace at the hall showed nothing amiss.

"Who is who?" Dumbledore asked.

"That fellow at the Ravenclaw table, the one talking to Miss Chang." Flitwick replied.

All eyes at the head table turned towards the Ravenclaw table in search of Cho Chang. Dumbledore spotted her easily amongst a group of females that were giggling, the source of said giggles appeared to be the fellow sitting across from them. A few eyes widened as they spotted the man, Dumbledore noted the orange spiral mask and black cloak with red clouds.

His first thought was 'How the hell?' before he leapt to his feet with his wand drawn.

"_Stupefy!_" Dumbledore shouted firing the stunner. All eyes in the great hall snapped up and followed the red light as it traveled across the hall and struck the masked man. Rather than tumbled over stunned the man leapt to his feet and comically shook his fist at the head table.

"That wasn't very nice, can't you see Tobi is busy with Miss Cho?" he asked in a high pitched almost childish tone.

At this time Minerva figuring out who the man was had risen with her wand as well, Severus smirked and shot a glance at Harry who winked at him. The other professors, taking their Headmaster and deputy Headmistress's examples, leapt to their feet as well and drew their wands.

"Tobi is a good boy, stop being mean to Tobi." The masked man pouted eliciting some giggles from the girls around him. Dumbledore growled under his breath and fired off another stunner, the other teachers followed his example.

Eyes widened as the masked man easily dodged around each of the spells as if he were playing around. Dodging the last spell he leapt from the table and landed on the ground in the good guy pose, although they couldn't see it everyone could picture the wide smile beneath the mask. His performance gained him a round of applause from the students who had yet to see anything dangerous about the man.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" Dumbledore asked with his wand trained on the man.

The man sat down and took a thinking position for a few moments "Well..Tobi is a good boy so he asked the nice castle to let him in. The castle said no but when Tobi proved he was a good boy she said okay." he finished giving the headmaster a thumbs up. Dumbledore glared at the hall cutting off the snickers that had broke out at the Tobi's exclamation.

"What do you want here?" Minerva asked with a scowl. She could still remember what had happened at Alastor's house and if what Dung, Albus, Moody and Severus had said was correct then this man was a very powerful dark wizard. Although due to his behavior she was quickly ruling that out.

"Well Tobi was bored, so he asked leader if he could go and play. Leader said Tobi should go to Hogwarts and make some friends so Tobi came here." The masked man answered.

Dumbledore furrowed his brow before a look of understanding passed across his face. "I will not allow you to recruit my students to your vile organization." he snarled. Confused whispers broke out among the students at this comments while the professors that knew nothing of the Akatsuki shot him confused looks.

Tobi sighed "Leader said you would say something like that so he told Tobi what to reply." the masked man stated.

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked with a raised brow.

Tobi nodded repeatedly "Yes, Leader told Tobi to say," at this point he cleared his throat and in a deep menacing voice said "You don't have a choice old man."

Several people shuddered at the sudden change in attitude the man made. Dumbledore frowned and raised his wand higher. Wordlessly he launched a borderline dark cutting curse at the man and grinned when Tobi didn't move. Gasps resounded around the hall as the spell struck the mans neck and sent his head flying. Cho Chang shrieked and fainted when the head came to a stop on her plate, everyone else was staring at the headmaster wide eyed.

A gasp from a few drew everyone's attention back to the body which had started to shimmer, the watched as it shimmered and then faded away leaving nothing in its place.

"That wasn't very nice, what did Tobi ever do to you?" A voice asked from the head table. Everyone startled as they spotted Tobi whole and undamaged sitting cross legged on the high table twirling a wand. It took but a moment for them all to notice that the wand he held had been taken from Dumbledore's still out stretched hand.

"Attacking Tobi with his own wand, how mean." Tobi pouted "Tobi will be taking the wand back now."

A few eyes widened at this and Dumbledore could only gape as the man sitting just inches away from him disappeared in a vortex.

* * *

**-Tuesday, November 3rd 1992-**

"So who do you think the heir is?" Hermione asked fearfully sticking close to Harry. The events that had transpired in the hall several days ago were easily forgotten after the chamber was opened. Everyone was too afraid of being petrified to care about a man in a strange costume.

"Dunno." Draco drawled "No one in our house has bragged about it so we have no idea."

"What are the teachers doing about it? Three people have been petrified already." Ginny asked angrily. Since one of those three people was in fact her brother Ron she was extremely upset about the issue.

Ginny had finally broken out of her shell thanks to the meditation her brothers had started her on. She was now more out spoken and acted more confidant with the group. Although the fact Harry 'accidentally' mentioned how he liked strong, confident women may have had something to do with it.

"Well seeing as how Reggie and his two friends are the victims, I don't think anyone really cares." Harry joked in reply earning a few laughs from his friends.

Hermione frowned "You really shouldn't say things like that Harry, people are already starting to think you're the heir." she chided.

Harry came to an abrupt stop "Wait what? Why would anyone think I'm the heir?" He asked frowning.

"Why wouldn't they? You're a Slytherin, the boys are already jealous of you since all the girls like you and the three victims happen to be your enemies. It's not hard to come to that conclusion." Theo commented in an even tone.

Harry took a minute to think this over "Huh.." he shrugged and began walking again.

"That's all you can say? Just 'Huh'?" Hermione asked angrily "You cant let them bad mouth you like this Harry. Most of Gryffindor house already believes you're the heir."

Harry simply shrugged again "Let them believe what they want, as long as I have my friends I don't really care."

Draco gagged "How corny."

Harry shot him a smirk before pointing out the faces the girls were making "Yeah but it works."

* * *

Dumbledore paced around his office for the fifth time that day. his hands twitched every few seconds as he thought furiously about his missing wand. The elder wand had been taken, stolen by a powerful dark wizard and there was nothing he could do to get it back. He had the order and several of his contacts out looking for this Tobi fellow yet nothing had been found.

'Dammit, how could this happen..the great Albus Dumbledore disarmed by some upstart child.' He thought furiously 'Now the most powerful wand ever created is in his hand and I cant let anyone know about it unless others will go after it. Dammit!'

His pacing came to an abrupt end as something popped up in his mind.

'Wait, what did he mean 'his own wand'? Was he a previous owner of the wand? That cant be, all the previous owners were killed by those seeking the wand.'

Taking his seat Dumbledore crossed his fingers and thought. He couldn't let anyone know why the wand was so important, nor could he let some one like that Tobi keep it. Something needed to be done, and fast.

-**Several Miles away**-

"I got my wand back. I got my wand back. I got my wand back!" Tobi chanted as he danced around.

"Okay we get it, shut the hell up Ignotus!" Rowena screeched.

Ignotus pouted as he walked away. He now had both the wand and the cloak in his possession, only the stone was needed to complete the set..but did anyone else care? Nooo they just wanted their own damn items back. Rowena already got her stupid tiara from the castle but all she could do was bitch about her missing ring.

"Everyone's so mean to Tobi" Ignotus mumbled sulking in the corner.

Across the room Harry sighed to himself.

'I really am going crazy.'

* * *

-**Thursday, December 17th 1992-**

"What are you doing for winter break Harry?" Hermione asked setting down her quill.

Harry took a moment to think this out, what was he going to do for the break? He already had the ghosts for his ritual as well as the other items he would need. Snape and Lucius were already had their orders and he didn't need to recruit anyone yet. Hmm...maybe hunting down some rare items? Those Horcruxs still needed to be found...nah those could wait, maybe spend the holiday's with Sirius? His godfather was getting restless as time for his release approached.

"I think I'll be spending it with my family." Harry replied with a small smile.

Hermione look sad at this "Oh okay, I'll be going home too then, I was just checking if you were going to stay or not."

"I don't have much of a reason to remain in the castle this year, not with the monster roaming about so I'll be going home." Harry stated.

The others gave a small nod.

* * *

**-Friday, December 25th 1992-**

"So pup I've been meaning to ask, how do you get the Dementors to avoid this area?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of turkey. "They don't really have eyes so I would think your illusions wouldn't be enough."

Harry hummed "There's more to my illusions than just sight based techniques Sirius. Regardless, the Dementors just know to stay away from here. They're frightened."

Sirius raised a single brow "What could frighten Dementors?"

Harry smirked.

* * *

**-Sunday, February 15th 1993-**

"Damn mate, that's a lot of cards." Theo whistled.

Harry grinned at him as he opened yet another Valentines day card

"What can I say, I'm loved."

"So unfair, I only got three cards." Draco pouted.

Harry ignored him as he set the card aside "Thanks for the card Ginny, I appreciate it." he stated with a charming smile. The girl blushed red a squeaked before hurrying back to her house table. Harry chuckled as he watched her go.

"Remind me to give you your Valentines day present later Harrrry." Daphne purred into his ear tearing his attention away from Ginny. Harry gave her a smile and nodded.

Even though it was Valentines day, the hall was still gloomy as everyone sat in silence. So far eleven people had been petrified and nothing had been done to find the monster. More people believed Harry was the heir due to his being a parselmouth but no one could prove it since he always had an alibi. So far Dumbledore had been excellent in keeping the news from the public but Harry had arranged for that to change soon.

As if on cue the doors to the hall blew open with a loud bang. All eyes turned towards the doors as Lucius Malfoy and two other men strode in. Harry gave a subtle nod as he caught Lucius's eye.

"What's your dad doing here Draco?" Pansy asked.

"I don't know, he didn't tell me he was going to be here." Draco replied in an irritated tone as he watched his father stroll by.

Everyone perked up as the three men strode up to the head table and had a whispered conversation with Dumbledore. After a few moments the Headmaster stood and led the three men to the antechamber connected to the great hall. The students spent the next few minutes whispering as as they tried to figure out what was happening.

"You cant do this!" The voice of Albus Dumbledore roared from the ante chamber.

All noise in the great hall stopped as everyone tried to listen in.

"We are the board of governors, we can and we have. Good day Headmaster" the familiar voice of Lucius Malfoy drawled out before he and the two men stalked out of the room, walking through the silent hall Lucius shot Harry a conspiratorial smirk before walking out the doors and leaving.

A few minutes later an angry Albus Dumbledore stormed out of the room and returned to his seat, he sat there fuming before Minerva got up the nerve to speak.

"What's wrong Albus, whats going on?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore glared around the hall before speaking, in the silence of the hall his voice carried far "It appears word of our Basilisk problem has gotten out Minerva, the Board has contacted an outside source to come and handle it." he stated. Excited whispers broke out around the hall as the news spread. The new noise was enough to drown out the head table as the conversation continued.

"Who have they hired Albus?" Snape asked trying to keep the amusement off his face.

"Apparently they were contacted by a new group that has expertise in this sort of thing." Dumbledore grumbled.

"Who is it Albus?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore snarled as he spoke the name.

"The Akatsuki."

* * *

**-Friday, February 19th 1993-**

"You won't get away with this boy! I demand you set us free!" the large man boomed.

Harry didn't even spare the glowing red orb a glance as he continued his work.

_/When will these pesstssss be gone? Their shouting gratesssss on my nervesssss./ _Esper hissed in an annoyed tone.

_/They will all be gone sssssssoon enough Empress_sssss/ Harry replied.

Taking a step back he studied the seals written all over the ground in search of an error. Nodding in approval he turned to the three red orbs floating above him, within each orb floated a transparent figure.

The first orb held the ghost of Professor Binns. The ghost simply floated in his prison droning on and on about goblin history completely oblivious to his location.

The second was in fact Peeves the poltergeist. Like Binns many had noted his disappearance, though none had cared. Peeves was a blur as he bounced around his prison trying to find a way out.

The last orb held Salem Slytherin, one of Salazars ancestor who had inhabited the castle after his descendant founded it. He simply floated inside his prison demanding to be set free or sending Harry the occasional insult.

"I'm sorry this has taken so long my friends, I was forced to hunt down suitable materials for this endeavor as well as study the seals required. We can begin in just a few moments." He announced to them. A silencing charm drowned out Salem's outrage.

Turning on his heel Harry strode to a corner of the room where Salazar was guarding the struggling form of Gilderoy Lockhart. Grinning down at the gagged man Harry noted that he had wet himself at some point since he was captured.

"Please excuse my rudeness professor, you see I required a living sacrifice for my ritual and you just happened to annoy me the most." Harry explained with a grin.

Gilderoy had been trying to corner him in order to 'help him with his fame'. It had been hilarious at first but now it was just plain annoying. It wasn't until Valentines rolled around that Harry decided he hated the man.

The dwarfs were once proud creatures, they built the most glorious underground cities, crafted weapons and armor for the highest quality but thanks to the humans they lost much of their history and prestige and now Gilderoy Lockhart had the audacity to dress them up in silly costumes and have them deliver cards? The man would pay.

Grabbing Lockhart by the hair, Harry ignored his struggles as he drug hum towards the ritual circle. Making sure not to disturb his carefully drawn out seals and runes he set Lockhart in the center of the circle and a quick jab to the neck stopped the mans struggles as his body was paralyzed.

''Don't worry Gilderoy, the rest of the world will hear of your glorious death. Word will spread about how you fell to Slytherin's monster in an effort to defend the students." Harry whispered in his ear "Many will mourn your passing, isn't that what you wanted? Eternal fame and Glory?"

Chuckling to himself Harry stalked away from the man and walked over towards a large boiling cauldron. The cauldron was filled with an eggshell white mixture that threatened to bubble over at any moment.

'It's almost finished, just need one more ingredient.'

The air above the cauldron distorted as a dimensional rip formed. Harry watched as the sample taken from the Devils Flytrap fell into the potion and dissolved. The mixture remained the same before it seemed to implode on itself until there was only a small green mixture at the bottom of the cauldron. The mixture was quickly scooped into a vial and Harry excitedly made his way back to Lockhart.

"Say ahh.." Harry grinned as he pried the mans mouth open and poured the potion in. When the last of the mixture was gone he stepped out of the ritual circle and began pouring his magic into it. The runes and seals drawn on the ground began to glow with a green light as the ritual began.

Lockhart thrashed around as his mouth opened in a silent scream, even partially paralyzed the pain he was under was enough for his body to spasm about. He thrashed around for close to ten minutes before his body stilled and his eyes went glassy. With the mans death his soul was taken as sacrifice and the rest of the ritual progressed.

Lockhart's body turned pure white for several moments before reverting to a deep green. Several spots on his torso and arms split open and long vines lashed out mindlessly searching for a target before they dove back under his skin and the wounds healed immediately. His collar bone cracked and popped as it seemed to grow and change until it formed a miniature Venus Flytrap around Lockhart's head which disappeared into his body once more. With this last development the ritual circle stopped glowing and the magic surrounding the body dissipated.

Harry grinned as he studied the body within the circle, it was still very much dead but that would easily be fixed. Waving a hand he brought the orbs containing Binns and Peeves down to this height. He slowly closed his hand into a fist causing the orbs to shrink around the two ghosts, when the orbs were down to the size of his fist he made a throwing motion with his hand and both orbs were sent sailing into the body.

Nothing happened for a moment before the body began changing color once more. Half the body became pure white once while the other half became pitch black. The green that had once colored the body rose up leaving only the bodies hair and eyes green, the rest became black or white. The body remained still for a few moments before it twitched and took a large gulp of air as life flowed back into it. The now green eyes blinked several times before the body sat up and looked around the chamber.

It spotted Harry patiently standing a few meters away. Rising to its feet the body groggily stumbled over to him and collapsed on its knees still weak from the ritual.

"What are your or**ders master?"** two voices asked at the same time.

Harry grinned down at his newest servant.

"Welcome back to the land of the living..Zetsu."

* * *

**-Monday, March 1st 1993-**

"..Can you see them?.."

"..They look so cool.."

"..Wonder whats with the cloaks though.."

"..My dad told me about them.."

"..Heard they're wicked strong.."

"..Did you hear what happened in Knockturn?.."

Dumbledore growled under his breath as the students whispers reached him. Several students had clustered behind him as they awaited the arrival of the Akatsuki. He, Filius, Minerva, Pomona and Snape were standing in the middle of the entrance hall as the two cloaked individuals slowly walked up the path to the castle. He had called in as many favors as he could but still the board had insisted on having these.._people_..in his castle so he could only hope they slew the basilisk and left the students alone.

As the two stepped into the entrance hall the students stopped whispering and Dumbledore took a step forward. He noticed one of the figures was male while the other was female but other than that he couldn't tell anything about them.

"Greetings and welcome to Hogwarts, it's a pleasure to have your assistance." Dumbledore muttered in a strained voice. He tried to see through the dark hoods they wore but all he could see was pure darkness.

One of the figures stepped forward, Dumbledore and the audience startled as a large purple snake slid down the figures sleeve and flicked its tongue out to taste the air, it stared at them all intently before dismissing them and coiling around the figure before disappearing once more into the robes.

"Thanksss Headmassster, we have been sssent here to deal with the creature." the man spoke in a high pitched hissing tone. Dumbledore and Snape shuddered at the familiar tone, the hissing voice was so similar to Voldemorts.

"May I know your names?" Albus asked fishing for some information. The two shared a look and nodded to each other before the man turned back to Albus

"You may call me Manda." He stated.

The female stepped up beside him "You may call me Tsunade." she added with a nod.

Dumbledore gave them a strained smile. These were obviously not their real names but it was a lead, now if he could question them about the other two members he could perhaps learn about his wand.

"Shall we retire to my office? I can bring you up to date there." He asked

"That is unnecessary, one of our agents has already informed us of all we need to know, unfortunately he fell to the creature before he could let us know where the entrance to the chamber was located." The woman replied.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. One of their agents? How did one of their agents know anything of the situation? How did they even enter the castle undetected?

"Oh?" He asked.

"Yesss, I believe you know him assss Gilderoy Lockhart. He disssappeared a few weeksss ago." Manda replied.

Whispers broke out once more among the students while Dumbledore fumed. Lockhart was a member of the Akatsuki? How was that even possible? From what he had snoticed during the school year the man had been an incopetent fraud, was it all an act? Who were these people that they could easily infiltrate his castle.

Keeping his face neutral he nodded back "Very well, one of our Professors will accompany you. I'm no longer as young as I once was, hunting basilisks is better left to the younger generation." he replied with a small smile "Perhaps..ah yes.. Severus you don't mind do you?"

Snape sniffed indignantly "No Headmaster, the opportunity to see the fabled chamber of Salazar Slytherin is far too grand an opportunity to pass up." Snape drawled out.

Dumbledore gave him a kind smile before nodding to the other heads of house "Very well, I will take over your potions class for the day. Come on children I'm sure you all have classes to attend." He added the last to the crowd causing the students to disperse. Giving a small smile to young Harry Potter Dumbledore ambled towards the dungeons for the first class.

Watching the Professors head off Harry stalked up to Snape, Salazar and Helga.

"Hello Severus, how are you today?" He asked in a cheery tone.

Snape gave a slight bow "I am well Lord Pein."

"That's good, that's good. As you've already heard these two go by Manda and Tsunade, they already know where the chamber is located but they have a secondary mission for today, you are to follow them and keep quiet of anything you see."

"Yes my lord." Snape replied respectfully.

"The creature within the chamber was released by me." Harry continued, he smirked at the wide eyed look on Snape's face "Don't worry she was ordered not to kill, we simply needed the old mans attention elsewhere as well as a reason to allow our members into the castle." Harry explained.

"Very well my lord, I should also inform you that Dumbledore has asked me to question these two and relay all that I learn to him." Snape replied after regaining his composure.

Harry looked to the two hooded figures them back to Snape "Ask your questions, they will answer as much as they can."

"Yes my lord, thank you." Snape replied with another bow.

Giving the man a nod Harry turned and headed down the hall, turning down an empty corridor he disappeared in a cloud of smoke relaying the conversation to the others.

Manda turned to Snape and beckoned him to follow before he and Tsunade stalked off towards the stairs.

"We have several areas to stop by, there are a few items we need to recover." Tsunade explained as they walked up the stairs.

Snape replied with a nod and followed them up to the seventh floor. He stood by and watched quizzically as Manda paced across an empty patch of wall three times, when a door suddenly appeared in the wall he only raised a brow in surprise and followed them into the room.

Entering the room of requirements Salazar walked towards the center of the room. They were inside an empty stone chamber with nothing but a large oak desk in the center of the room. The room had been created by Rowena as her sanctuary just like the chamber was his. Helga and Godric both had their own rooms as well, where their own personal items were stored. Luckily the room of requirement was linked to the entire castle and could bring any item within the castle into itself.

Ignoring Snape's curious glances he paid attention to the empty table.

'I require the wands of the founders.' He thought sending the thought to the room. In the blink of an eye four plain wands appeared on the table, taken from their resting places. Smirking to himself Salazar reached down and gripped his own wand, 12 inches Black Ash and Occamy venom. He shuddered in pleasure as the warmth spread through his body and the wand connected with his core. Beside him Helga did the same as she gripped her wand, 9 inches Oak and Hippogriff feather.

Reluctantly placing the wand into his holster he grabbed Godric's and Rowena's wands and slipped them into his robes before concentrating on the table once more.

'I require the founders weapons.' he thought once more.

With a thud the four items landed on the table. He heard Snape gasp as the man obviously recognized the four weapons.

The goblin wrought silver blade with egg sized rubies and the name _Godric Gryffindor_ etched on the side. Godric's prized war blade, bonded to him and his line and able to channel magic like his wand. Godric carried the blade wherever he went and affectionately called it his Excaliber, eventually the four of them called it _Excaliber _after the blade of legend but history eventually forgot that name although the blade itself was remembered.

Beside Godric's blade was Salazar's own weapon, a double-edged straight sword with a large emerald in the hilt. He had purchased the sword during his travels in asia, the weapon was now called a Jian and had been in use for several years in china. Although Salazar hardly used it he was quite proficient with the blade, Rowena had even cast several enchantments on it to make it unbreakable and the sort. Salazar had carved various runes into the blade before dropping it in a vat of Espers venom and blood bonding it to him. One cut from the blade was enough to poison and kill even a mountain troll, the poison was still just as potent after all the years.

He picked the weapon up affectionately and stroked it, he had never been in love with weapons like Godric so he had never named the sword, but now that he held it after all these years he had the perfect name for it.

'Kusanagi.' He thought fondly, the sword seemed to hum in approval as he tucked it into his robes and sealed it away.

Across from him Helga was also studying her own weapon, a small blunt mace topped with a rune carved topaz. She was the most pacifist of the group, preferring to heal rather than harm so her weapon had been designed to incapacitate rather than kill. It had also been enchanted to channel her magic and surround the weapon with a stunner so a glancing blow would still knock enemies unconscious.

The last weapons on the table were two small daggers belonging to Rowena, each dagger held a small sapphire in the hilt and was carved with hundreds of different runes. Not much was known about Rowena's daggers since she was constantly adding enchantments to them over the years, he had seen her use them in several different blood rituals as well as in battle so they served various purposes.

Picking up _Excaliber_ and Rowena's daggers he sealed them away in his robes while Helga sealed her own weapon away. Snape was now watching them curiously but he remained quiet as Salazar focused once more on the table.

'I require the founders prized items.' he thought sending the room an image of what items he needed. Unfortunately only three items dropped onto the table. He had called on eight items that should have been in the castle but he knew some weren't. On the table lay his ring, Rowena's ring and Helga's ring.

His locket was now one of his descendant's Horcruxs, Godric's ring was found in the Potter vault and his hat was now bonded to the Headmasters office so it couldn't be taken..yet. Rowena already had her Tiara and Helga's cup was also a Horcrux. They would need to retrieve their prized items some day but for now it could wait.

Slipping on his ring and placing Rowena's in his pocket he turned to Snape and spoke.

"We are finished here, let usss head to the chamber and meet with Pein." He stated to the man. Snape simply nodded and exited the room, he knew to keep quiet about what he saw them take and would remain silent.

Thinking back to the room and the items he had seen the two individuals take Severus followed behind them. He had easily recognized the three rings and Gryffindors sword. Following that train it would mean that each of those items had belonged to the founders. Why would Pott-Pein and his associates need the founders items? How did they even know of said items?

Snape was drawn out of his thoughts by a silent hiss from in front of him. Looking around he noticed that they were in a bathroom, a girls bathroom from the lack of urinals. Looking to the two he was following he watched as the large purple serpent slid out from the mans cloak and seemed to hiss at the sink. There was a moment of silence before the sink spun and sunk to reveal a tunnel leading into the ground, another hiss from the snake and stairs were revealed.

Following behind the two hooded individuals Snape descended into the chamber of secrets.

* * *

The first thing he noticed were the snakes, hundreds of serpents slithered and rested around the large chamber, he even spotted some Occamy flying above and over to the side lay what was easily the largest snake he had ever seen. It was coiled up so he couldn't tell how big it was but it could have easily been over 50 feet. Snape could only stare in wonder at the basilisk.

"Ah Severus, welcome to the chamber of secrets." Harry announced drawing the potion masters attention "Sadly all the books and notes once stored here were stolen by Voldemort when he graduated. For now it serves as a home to my serpent army."

Snape nodded dumbly as he surveyed the hundreds of snakes in the room, their talking seemed to have wakened the basilisk as it now sat up studying them. He heard it hiss something and watched as the boy in front of him hissed something back.

"Alright we can begin now, Severus you stand over there with Manda and Tsunade while I get started." Harry stated turning back to the man. Snape gave a small nod before following the two hooded figures to the side of the chamber, the other snakes cleared from to room heading off to parts unknown in order to make some space in the center of the chamber.

Snape watched as Pein pulled out two large vials filled with a red substance, most likely blood. As he watched the boy threw one of the vials to the ground shattering it, he smeared some of the blood onto his palm before his hand flew through several strange hand-signs and he shouted out.

**"Chi Bunshin no Jutsu **(Blood Clone Technique)**"**

Snape's eyes widened as the blood on the ground seemed to bubble and boil before a Basilisk the same size and shape as the one behind him lay in the center of the chamber. Pein whooped with joy while the behind him Basilisk hissed loudly. The one in the center of the chamber lay still and unmoving so it obviously wasn't alive, just some sort of copy but still if that was a real basilisk and more could be made like that..Snape drooled at the thought of the rare potions materials he could acquire.

As he watched Pein, once more threw a vial of blood on the ground, smeared some on his hand, went through hand-signs and shouted out again. Snape watched in fascination as yet another large basilisk grew into existence beside the first one. The two creatures were exactly the same in size and appearance, exact copies of each other.

"Oi Tsunade, come get this thing out of here, make sure to rough it up though." he heard Pein shout.

Following behind Manda and Tsunade Snape walked up to one of the dead serpents. The creature was large up close and uncoiled, how were they ever going to get it out of the chamber? It would take a whole team hours to scavenge it into parts and he was sure Pein didn't want others inside the chamber.

Summoning his sword Salazar gave it a spin before he stabbed it towards the dead basilisk. The enchantments on the blade made it so sharp that it cut through the thick scales like a hot knife through butter. Burying the sword hilt deep he twisted it to make a believable killing wound before pulling it out, the blood coating the weapon magically vanished before he proceeded to make several cuts along the creatures flank to make it battle scarred.

Helga on the other hand proceeded to bash the body several times with her mace leaving large dents in its hide before one to the skull cracked some bones. Pulling up the eyelids she grabbed hold of the large eyes and yanked them out one by one before sealing them away. When the two were finished the serpent looked like it had been in quite the battle. Snape was looking at it hungrily as well as sadly at the loss of such rare potions ingredients. Harry noticed and turned to the potions master.

"Since we slew the monster we are legally allowed to keep it, It will be stored away at our base and this summer you will be allowed to scavenge it for use in various potions. When that is finished I can most likely create another one for more materials." Harry stated.

Snape perked up and his eyes sparkled in excitement as he looked at the large corpse.

"You can just make more of these? How is that possible." He asked curiously.

Harry smirked at him "It's an ancient technique, all I need is a blood sample and a lot of energy and I can make a blood clone of anyone." He explained vaguely "As you can see though it just makes a corpse since the body has no soul so I cant use it to bring back the dead or anything like that."

Snape nodded in understanding, he wasn't sure how someone as young as Potter learned such powerful and ancient blood magic but it wasn't his place to question his leader. Voldemort punished those that questioned him so Snape had learned long ago when to keep his mouth shut even if Pein didn't seem the random torture type.

A loud hiss from the live basilisk drew him from his thoughts.

"Alright guys, stop cutting her up. Esper is feeling distressed at the image of her corpse." Harry shouted in amusement.

"Right, lets get going then, the reporters should be here by now." Tsunade announced turning to Snape and Manda.

Snape nodded and pulled his wand to help levitate the serpent but Manda held out a hand to stop him. He gave the man a confused look, it would take more than the two of them to levitate the large serpent up the tunnel they used. As he watched Tsunade walked to the front of the snake and grabbed hold of the head through Manda's killing wound. Snape felt a flare of powerful magic before the woman actually dragged..dragged! the 60 foot serpent behind her as she headed for the exit.

"Holy shit.." Snape whispered in amazement at seeing the small woman actually pull the snake behind her.

Harry grinned at the look on Snape's face. Recreating Tsunade's legendary strength technique had been extremely hard to do and he still wasn't as proficient at it as she was, luckily Helga already had the muscles of a giant within her improved body so she had more than enough base strength for this task. Once the technique was mastered she would be able to lift ten basilisks easily.

"It'll take her some time to get it up the tunnel so how about we answer Dumbledore's questions for you." He stated turning to Snape.

* * *

The crowd of students, Professors and reporters could only watch in amazement as the two cloaked individuals dragged a 60 floor serpent out of the castle and onto the grounds with a pale Severus Snape following behind. It took the reporters a few minutes to regain their composure before they started questioning the two cloaked figures.

"What are you're names?"

"How did you defeat the creature?"

"Who hired you?"

"Why do you wear the strange cloaks and do they mean anything?"

"What can you tell us about the rumors in Knockturn alley?"

The questions continued to flow before Lucius Malfoy stepped up and silenced the reporters with a fierce glance.

"How about you give them the opportunity to respond before you leeches continue on." He drawled out with a disdainful tone. The male figure gave him a thankful nod but it was the female who stepped forward to reply.

"My name is Tsunade and this is my partner Manda." She replied to the first question, the names were quickly scribbled down and the second question was asked once more.

"As you can see we battled the creature with various weapons. Since basilisks are resistant to magic we had to use physical weapons. I distracted it with my mace while Manda attacked with his blade, he was eventually able to get a killing strike with his sword and stabbed it in the brain." she explained.

"We were hired by Lord Malfoy and the board of governors due to the fact many students were being petrified. Our organization is able to handle various types of missions and one such as this was easy to accomplish."

"The cloaks are the sign of a member of the organization. We are known as the Akatsuki and we are basically hired wands, we are able to handle any mission no matter the difficulty. To contact us one only needs to send a request to our missions outpost, which will be opening in Diagon Alley in a few days time." she explained.

Thanks to Dumbledore being distracted and Lucius's political prowess their organization now had a legal permit to accept missions of any kind and the ministry had even provided a building in Digaon so they could set up an outpost. Of course the ministry got a large discount but it's not like they needed the money, the missions would be used to build up a reputation for the eventual takeover as well as a way to acquire information and perhaps blackmail material and more soldiers.

"As for the two individuals involved in the Knockturn alley incidents they were members of the organization. The first is named Tobi and the second is his partner Haku, that is all I can tell you at this time."

The reporters began to ask more questions but she held up a hand to silence them.

"We need to be going now, good day one and all." She stated in an even tone. Before anyone could say or do anything the two grabbed hold of the basilisk and disappeared in a vortex. Stumping everyone there since they were all well within the wards.

* * *

**-Wednesday, March 3rd 1993-**

"I'm sure you've all read the papers by now so you know what has happened." Dumbledore explained in a weary tone. The others of the order nodded "The Akatsuki has obviously taken a front as hired hands, I checked at the ministry and they are completely legal."

Moody growled "How did that pass? Who filed the papers?"

Dumbledore sighed "I was preoccupied with the petrification problem in the school, I missed one too many Wizengamot sessions and the bill was passed to make them legal. According to my sources Lucius Malfoy pushed for the issue and personally handed the leader, Pein, the permit."

"Malfoy? Why would he help them?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know, either Lucius is allied with them or the Akatsuki are allied with Voldemort. Have you spoken with Lucius Severus?" Dumbledore asked turning to Snape.

Snape nodded in reply "I did, according to him they simply offered him a large sum for his assistance. He doesn't know where their allegiances lie."

Dumbledore hummed "Were you able to question them Severus?"

Snape nodded.

"What did you learn? What happened in the chamber?" Remus asked.

Snape sneered at him before turning back to Dumbledore.

"As they said they simply attacked the creature with their weapons, I don't know how it was possible but they were able to bring it down after a few minutes and while the woman distracted it the man stabbed it in the head killing it." Snape replied getting thoughtful and fearful expressions from the rest. "It was after the battle, while they were weary, that I asked your questions."

Dumbledore signaled for him to continue.

"I'm not sure how trustworthy this information is though, they seemed to give it freely."

"Oh just spit it out already." Moody growled.

Snape glared at him before continuing "They refused to tell me anything about their organization or their leader but they gave information about the members we have already met." he began "First off is the masked one Tobi. As you have seen for yourself he's a bit childish and immature, the rest find him annoying but both agreed that he is extremely powerful."

"Did they mention his abilities?" Minerva asked with a frown as she remembered the young man from the feast months ago.

Snape shook his head "Not all of them, they only reinforced what we already knew. Apparently this Tobi is a powerful illusionist as well as a fire and wind elementalist. His mastery is so great that he can summon black flames with a single glance by using his wind nature to power the flames. He can also cast wide range illusions without his wand like the one we all saw in the hall Albus." Snape explained.

Everyone was silent as this information sunk in. A master illusionist and dual elemental and those were the only abilities they knew of so far, who knew what more the man could do. Snape continued in the silence.

"His partner, they work in groups of two, was the female Haku. She was the one that destroyed Moody's home as well as killed the men in Knockturn." Snape explained "I was able to learn more about her since we didn't know much. She has mastered banishing and summoning charms to such a degree that she can push and pull objects with only a thought, her stealth and speed are some of the highest in the group so it's no wonder she snuck up on us in Moody's"

Moody grunted at this but paid rapt attention, he would need to remember everything he could learn on this woman.

"They also let slip that she's also dual elemental." Snape added

A gasp resounded around the room. Other than Snape, Albus and Minerva no one knew about Harry's elemental natures so they were pretty shocked to hear about not one but two dual elementals in the same organization. One alone was pretty troublesome but two?

"What elements Severus?" Arthur asked in a quiet tone.

"Water and Wind, I also learned she could combine them to create ice." Snape finished explaining. The room sunk into silence once more as the news sunk in. They had two powerful adversaries already and the organization contained even more members.

Snape continued "I learned quite a bit of the two we met today, I watched them in battle and saw a few of their techniques. They used a variety of wandless techniques I have never seen before. Also the male, Manda, is a Parselmouth."

Molly groaned "Not another one."

"Yes another one. He used various serpents during the battle, wandlessly summoning them with a wave of his hand. He was extremely proficient with his sword and from what I heard he is quite fond of using poisons. With the Basilisk they took we can expect him to use Basilisk venom in battle he even hinted at finding a way to coat his blade in it."

Moody growled "What no elemental techniques?" He snapped sarcastically.

Snape smirked at him "Actually he used several water techniques, when questioned he revealed he was also a dual elemental but I was not informed of the second element. I would assume it was fire since he created a blanket of steam at one point to blind the creature but I'm not sure."

Albus continued to stroke his beard as this information was filed away, this organization was turning out to be a larger threat that he thought. Each member was already a master in obscure fields that most didn't even attempt, really who would even consider some of those? Poisons? Stealth? Illusions? Those branches of the arts were easily overlooked for other more magical groups, none had mastered them in ages.

And then there were the elemental natures. One was a fire and wind master able to combine the two to create stronger flames. His partner could use wind or water and even combine them to create ice. The last was able to use water and another secret element. How did such powerful wizards gain strength with no one noticing? They would have had to learn of it somewhere and he would have definitely heard about them through the grapevine. Yet there was nothing, it was like they just popped up out of no where.

"What of the last woman?" he asked Snape when the room fell silent.

"Ah yes the woman, Tsunade." Snape began "Since Manda is so fond of poisons they paired him with a healer. The woman is well versed is several healing spells, Potions and Herbology. She even used some healing techniques I've never heard of before as well as a potion I couldn't identify but it was able to heal basilisk venom."

This caused murmurs. A potion that could heal Basilisk venom? And one a potion master like Snape couldn't identify even with his expertise? Some of them had seen him sniff a potion and break it down into its base ingredients minutes later so this was really surprising.

"You're sure it wasn't Phoenix tears Severus?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape shook his head "Phoenix tears need to be poured on the wound, this one was drunk. From what I saw of it the closest I could compare it to was the elixir of life. But we all saw the stone get destroyed." Snape replied.

Dumbledore pondered this, similar to the elixir of life? Was that why they wanted the stone? To create the real elixir? Then why destroy it rather that steal it? And what was this magical elixir that could heal Basilisk venom?

"Only a healer?" Moody scoffed "At least we can take her out easily."

Snape smirked at him once more "I wouldn't bet on it, even as a healer she's not weak. She's very proficient with that mace she carries and her strength is monstrous. I don't know if its through the use of potions or other means but her physical strength surpasses even Hagrids. She was able to single-handedly drag that basilisk up from within the chamber. Her punches and swings left large craters in the ground and a single swipe would be enough to take any grown man down."

The others gaped at him, to think such a sweet sounding woman could turn them to mush with her fists alone. It was a scary thought.

"Oh she's also an earth elemental with a secondary element that I don't know." Snape added just to ruin their day.

Most of them at this point were looking crestfallen and considering their chances of emerging victorious from a fight with such powerful individuals.

Dumbledore sighed "Did you learn anything else about the organization Severus?" he asked.

Snape shook his head "They refused to speak about the leader and about any members we have yet to see. We'll have to learn more as they come." he finished.

"Very well, we'll end the meeting there today, keep an eye out for this organization and we'll have to find someone to keep an eye on their office in Diagon, Alastor you handle that perhaps ask a few of the younger members to alternate. Severus stay behind please."

After the others had filed out Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"Good job today Severus, I know you went to great risks to acquire this information especially entering the chamber and confronting the Basilisk." He began, Snape gave a curt nod "Did you find anything else within the chamber?"

Snape shook his head "There was a study but all the book were gone, the dark lord mush have pillaged the chamber the last time he was there."

Dumbledore hummed "I thought as much. Were you able to ask them about the return of my wand?" he asked in a slight pleading tone.

Snape shook his head once more "I asked them but they knew nothing of it, you'll have to question this 'Tobi' about it." he replied.

Dumbledore sighed "Very well, you may go Severus."

Nodding Snape left the room.

Dumbledore sat back and sighed once more, the enormity of their situation weighing him down. How could they deal with such powerful individuals? He him self was an elementalist but only for water, could he hold his own against any of these people? As he sat and thought Dumbledores thoughts flew to a young man with expert potential in the elemental field.

'Perhaps young Harry could do something about them?' Dumbledore thought as his lost cheer returned. The boy would need some training when he was older, but with Dumbledores knowledge and the orders backing perhaps they could take down the Akatsuki.

Harry was already showing great progress in the magical arts, he was a prodigy the likes of Tom Riddle himself but unlike Tom Harry had friends and loved ones around him, guiding him on the correct path.

'For now he needs time to grow and enjoy life but when the time comes I'll offer him extra training.' Dumbledore decided with a small smile on his face.

* * *

-**In the chamber after Snape, Salazar and Helga have left**-

Hearing the entrance close Harry turned back to the second Basilisk corpse.

_/Issss it time Lord Pein_?/ Esper asked as the other serpents entered the room.

_/Yesss Empresss, It'sss time for the Emperor to risssse./_ he hissed in reply. A few other serpents cheered as they crowded around to watch. Harry grinned and placed both palms on the corpse's head.

'Cant believe this will actually have some use.' He thought with a small smile.

**"Oiroke no Jutsu!"**

His magic spiked as he directed it through his body, out his hands and over the snake before him. He had to pour a tremendous amount of power into the technique in order to overpower the Basilisk's magic resistance. Seconds ticked by and he continued pouring his power into the technique while picturing what he wanted to happen. Slowly the corpse began to change, it increased in size until it was a few meters bigger than Esper, a red stripe formed on the head and ran down the back.

With a final push of power Harry completed the technique. Instead of a 60 foot female Basilisk corpse he now had a 65 foot male Basilisk corpse. Taking a moment to regain his breath he listened to all the cheers from the other snakes in the chamber, they had all noticed the change.

_/Issss it finished? Will my mate awaken ssssooon?/ _Esper asked excitedly.

_/Almosssst Empressss, I require a moment to regain my breath and we can finish./ _Harry replied between breaths. After a few minutes he straightened up and waved his hand. Out of the shadows the orb holding a protesting Salem Slytherin floated towards him, grinning at the outraged ghost Harry locked eyes with him and delved into the ghosts mind.

With a single thought he destroyed the ghosts memories, everything Salem ever knew was erased in a moment and replaced by a few select memories Harry had copied from Esper. He added a few of his own memories as well, his knowledge of serpents and the snake summons of old as well as a loyalty compulsion so the Emperor would still obey him. With that done he retreated from the ghosts mind.

Before the ghost could even notice it was in a human form rather than a serpentine one Harry threw it into the corpse beside him. Drawing his demon bone wand he began casting a variety of spells in order to tie the soul and the body together since the corpse was far to large for a ritual circle like he did with Zetsu. After a few minutes of casting he placed his wand back inside his robes and stepped back.

_/I am finished Empressss, he requires ressst but he shall awaken in due time./ _Harry announced.

The snakes rejoiced as their emperor moved, coiling around himself the serpent slept on.


	8. Escape

**The-Demon-Who-Lived**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. They are both respectively owned by J.K Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto.

**A/N: The rings that Salzar grabbed in the room were not the same as the ones that Harry and the twins wear.**

**Note:In case anyone got confused with identities or names I've listed the current Akatsuki code-names.  
**

Pein, Lord Pein, Leader - Harry Potter

Yamato- Godric Gryffindor

Manda - Salzar Slytherin

Tsunade - Helga Hufflepuff

Tobi - Ignotus Peverell

Haku - Rowena Ravenclaw

Sakon/Ukon - Fred and George

Zetsu - Zetsu/Lockhart

-Currently Unnamed- Ariana, Snape, Lucius, Ginny and Sirius.

Chapter 8: Escape

* * *

**-Saturday, July 3rd 1993-**

_"Crucio!"_

_"Ossium Opprimere!"  
_

_"Erue Viscera!"_

_"Exprime Occulos!"_

"Hee hee hee, cant catch me!" Tobi teased as he twisted and dodged around the spells sent his way. Lucius and Severus growled darkly before continuing their attack. The twins dropped to the ground tired and out of breath.

_"Desine Motum!" _Lucius shouted angrily.

_"Sectumsempra!" _Snape followed up.

Tobi giggled as he ducked under the first spell and frog hopped over the second. The strain from casting the curse was too much for Snape and he dropped to the ground tired. Lucius stood standing for a few more seconds before he too dropped.

"Damn it!" Snape cursed between heavy breaths "It's been four hours, how the hell can he dodge so easily."

George snorted "He wasn't even trying. You should see when we do this with Harry, the bugger just plays around."

Lucius huffed as he sat up.

Fred snored and rolled over.

Tobi giggled and pranced away.

"Good practice boys," Harry chuckled stepping out from the shadows "Your aim needs more work but you've all gained more stamina. A whole four hours of casting is no joke."

Snape scoffed "Say's the boy who goes days without a break."

"Clones don't count." Harry smirked waving off his comment.

"Thank god for that." Lucius groaned returning to his feet. "Do you have any orders my Lord?"

Harry took a moment to think "Ah yes, Fudge will be inspecting Azkaban in a few weeks, see if you can tag along. Make sure everything goes without a hitch and maybe survey the status of your 'friends'."

"Yes my lord." Lucius replied with a slight bow before portkeying away.

"Yay..more Death Eaters." George grumbled.

"Don't worry George, I'll only recruit the interesting ones." Harry chuckled.

"Thank Merlin for that, its bad enough you're recruiting Black." Snape sneered.

"Oh behave Severus, Sirius will be on his best behavior." Harry replied.

Snape scoffed.

"Now George why don't you wake your brother up and you can get back to training."

The redhead groaned but reluctantly kicked his brother awake as Tobi once more made his presence known.

"Yay! It's Tobi's turn to shoot, Tobi has such good aim. Little twins need to pay close attention." Tobi giggled holding his wand aloft.

Snape slowly snuck off as the twins were forced to jump about and dodge spells.

* * *

"Any news about the order Severus?" Harry asked as Snape fell into step beside him.

"Nothing new Lord Pein. They have been ordered to keep an eye out for Akatsuki members, they are also keeping an eye on the mission outpost in Diagon alley." Snape replied

Harry hummed.

"Dumbledore continues to search for Tobi in order to reclaim his wand." Snape added as an afterthought.

Harry chuckled "Very well, you may go and enjoy the rest of your short vacation. I'll be in touch if need be."

Snape gave a small bow and vanished with a pop. Smiling to himself Harry pushed open a set of large doors and entered the room, sitting on the floor in the center of the room meditating was his newest recruit.

"Hello Ginny." he grinned.

* * *

**-Friday, July 9th 1993-**

"This is your last warning Centaur, b**ow before Lord Pein or suffer**." Zetsu growled.

An arrow to the chest was his reply.

"We shall never bow to that demon-child. Venus weeps at the atrocities that creature will bring about." Magorian, leader of the Centaur herd, shouted in reply.

Zetsu calmly removed the arrow from his chest and the wound immediately healed over. He frowned as he surveyed the large herd of Centaurs before him.

"Very well, you have made your choice," He replied stepping back and phasing into the large tree behind him "**Now Perish." **his voice echoed from around the herd.

The centaurs raised their weapons warily as they searched around from their opponent. The forest was eerily silent as nothing moved then there was a loud hiss followed by hundreds more before the screams of the Centaurs drowned out all other noise.

* * *

Bane ignored the screams of his herd as he ran faster and faster. He had wanted to stay and fight with the herd but he had his orders, Magorian and the elders had given him this mission and he would not fail.

A sound from behind caused him to speed up as he raced towards the large castle in the distance. The humans needed to be warned, it was too late for his herd but if he could reach Hagrid or Dumbledore he could warn them of this 'Lord Pein' or Harry Potter as he was born. The herd would fall but the humans could stop the boy, they would find a way.

Bane growled as he heard a low hiss from beside him, they were catching up. He couldn't run any faster in the forest but he was approaching the end of the forest, just a few more meters and he would reach open ground then he could run at maximum speed. A blur to the side drew his attention, Bane turned his eyes to look..

..into a large set of deadly yellow eyes. Bane could only gasp once as he dropped dead.

* * *

**-Saturday, July 10th 1993-**

"Greetin**gs** **leader.**" Zetsu said as he rose from the floor. The others in the room jumped and drew their wands while Harry remained sitting.

"Ah Zetsu," Harry hummed "How was your mission?"

"Mission complete lead**er,** **the forest is yours." **Zetsu replied proudly.

"Harry?" a small voice asked from the side.

"Yes Ginny?" Harry asked looking over.

"Is that Lockhart?"

Harry grinned "It _was_ Lockhart, this _is_ Zetsu. Part Devil Flytrap, Part blond ponce." Harry replied.

Snape and Lucius smirked. The twins shared a look and grinned.

"At least the useless git,"

"Got what he deserved." The twins replied.

Harry chuckled "Yes, yes. Anyways Zetsu is the Akatsuki spymaster, he's able to phase through solid objects as you can see as well as wards." Harry explained "You will be partnered with him Severus but unlike the other groups you wont be given the same missions all the time."

Snape nodded in acknowledgment while the others continued to study the strange looking man half stuck in the ground.

"Did he say something about a forest?" Lucius asked turning back to Harry.

Harry nodded "I had him act as an envoy to the various creatures in the forbidden forest. If we capture the forest we can launch attacks on Hogwarts from there when the time comes."

Lucius nodded in reply and retook his seat with the others. They were all currently in the meeting room of their base, Harry had turned the cavern the twins showed him into a respectable base of operations. One half of the cavern had been turned into a training ground with several targets, dueling rings and close combat rings.

On the other side of the cavern he had constructed a large mansion with three floors and several hundred rooms. The basement floor contained a large library filled with the thousands of books, scrolls and rare tomes he had acquired as well as a vault for dark objects and items they couldn't store at Gringotts. The ground floor contained the meeting room, kitchens and administrative offices of the organization. The top floor held the bathrooms and bedroom for all the members to use should they spend the night.

While the organization was still small, Harry planned an increase in size at some point and the mansion would be able to hold close to two hundred people easily thanks to expansion charms. Right now it was only inhabited by his Paths, Snape from time to time and the house elves that looked after the place.

He had warded the entire cave himself so that only someone with an Akatsuki ring could enter. House elves were blocked unless keyed into the wards, and due to the amount of dark magic used to make the wards even a Phoenix would be blocked from entering.

Zetsu rose out of the ground fully and placed his Akatsuki robe on his chair before sitting.

"How many allies were we able to make Zetsu." Harry asked as his spymaster sat.

Zetsu took a moment to think before replying. He had only been ordered to speak to the sentient creatures in the forest, that included some Acromantulas, Fairies, Thestrals, Unicorns, Centaurs, Werewolves, Trolls, Vampires and a Hag.

"I made contact with the leaders of those I could find." Zetsu began **"Aragog and his colony accepted your offer, th**ere are roughly 280 Acromantulas in the colony leader."

The others listened wide-eyed while Harry just nodded.

"Good, the Acromantulas will be a great help." Harry replied waving for his minion to continue.

"The Thestrals and Tro**lls joined as wel**l." Zetsu continued "The vampires fled the forest long ago and returned to their cove**ns, the werewolves accepted but only if you can keep your guarante**es, they were betrayed by Voldemort-" He ignored the flinches from the others at the name and continued on "-many times during the last war."

The twins whistled as they heard this "You're really building-"

"An army Harrikins."

Snape scoffed "What did you think we were doing you twits, this isn't a game."

The twins smirked at him darkly "Maybe not for you-"

"But life's a grand game for us.''

Harry chuckled and turned to Lucius.

"Try and push for werewolf rights at the ministry Lucius, I know there are a few bills that get shot down from time to time. If you play your cards right you might be able to even get Dumbledore to help. He's all about equality and all that jazz, he wont even know he's helping build my forces." Harry ordered, Lucius smirked and nodded in reply.

"Zetsu you may let the wolves know that we will be fighting to give them more rights, also hand them the rings and have them swear an oath before bringing them to the mansion. We wont need them in the forest for now, and better living conditions will make them more agreeable."

Snape sputtered "You're going to have werewolves here? Living in the mansion?" he asked angrily.

Harry nodded nonchalantly "Don't worry Severus, there's a few dark wards I'll set up that will stop them from transforming during the full moon. You'll be safe within the mansion." Harry replied.

Snape calmed some but he was still upset over the issue. Harry turned back to his other spy.

"Were you able to track the Vampires down?" He asked.

"Yes leader, there are two cov**ens in Britain, we were able to find both but **didn't speak to the coven leaders since they had noth**ing to do with the current mission." **he replied.

Harry nodded "That's fine, I'll visit them personally myself, for now we'll focus on Hogwarts and London. There's still time until a full scale war breaks out."

Zetsu nodded and continued his report "The hag, Auon Szava, has agreed to join you when th**e time comes, until then she will remain in the forest." **

Harry thought this over for a moment "Very well, look in on her from time to time but don't bother her. Hags are not to be trifled with."

Zetsu nodded again "The Centaurs, Fairies and Unicorns denied all your offers."

Harry growled before sighing "That is to be expected. Creatures of the light would hardly consider joining us." Harry replied looking thoughtful.

"What are you going to do about them?" Snape asked with a raised brow "The centaurs might tell Dumbledore about your attempts to recruit them."

Harry sighed again "If they refused then it should have already been handled." he replied sending a questioning look at Zetsu, the others turned to the spymaster.

"It has been handled lead**er, Aragog and his colony gladly hunted down the fairi**es, the Trolls and Thestrals overwhelmed the few unicorn her**ds and Asmodeus** **led the serpents against the centaurs." **

Snape rose a brow at this, there was a war within the forest? Nothing had been mentioned this morning before he left the castle. Did Dumbledore even know?

"Who's Asmodeus?"

Ginny's question drew Snape out of his thoughts, at first he had been against the 'little girl' being allowed into the organization but she had proven to be as intelligent and resourceful as her two brothers and was quickly learning the dark arts from both him and Pein. Her intelligence was further proven as she asked a question even Snape hadn't thought to ask, who was this Asmodeus? Another member they had yet to meet?

"Asmodeus is the Emperor Basilisk." Harry replied nonchalantly.

"I thought that was Esper." one of the twins commented.

"No, Esper's the Empress, I created Asmodeus a few weeks ago."

Snape's eyes widened. Created? he brought that second corpse to life? How much power did this boy have? In just two years since he had met the boy, Potter's power had risen to new heights, he had the loyalty of several powerful and unknown wizards, captured the entire forbidden forest and now had not one but two powerful Basilisks under his control.

Further question were cut off as Harry addressed Zetsu.

"Did you count the casualties?" he asked.

Zetsu nodded "Of the 300 or so fairies within the fore**st around 275 were kil**led, the rest fled the forest. All 30 unico**rns and all 126 centaurs were killed.**" Zetsu began "We lost no Acromantulas since the Fairie**s didn't fight back, two trolls were impaled and kil**led by the unicorns and one Thestral died after ingesting unicorn me**at. The two Occamy were shot down and several differe**nt snakes were trampled fighting the centaurs."

Harry hummed "Bury our dead, theirs can be devoured. Burn the Unicorn bodies though, their blood is too pure for any of our allies to eat." he ordered.

Zetsu nodded.

"Anyone else have anything to add?" Harry asked looking around.

"I have managed to infiltrate the group inspecting Azkaban Lord Pein." Lucius commented.

"Good Job Lucius, make sure no one can implicate you in the break out." Harry replied with a smile.

No one else had anything to say.

"Right then, you will each have a mission for this month." Harry began getting a grin from the twins and a cheer from the youngest Weasley. "Lucius continue to look into those werewolf laws, check if anything can be done for the vampires and prepare for the Azkaban trip."

"Fred, George and Ginny your family plans to go to Egypt soon correct?" Harry asked, he got three nods in reply "Very well, while there you will each accompany one of the other members on a mission. I'll have a clone fill in for you so you can go on said mission and gain field experience."

"Zetsu you will partner with Tobi and act as an envoy to the dragons. Lastly, Snape I require several different potions, a list will be provided as well as funds for ingredients when you are finished you may get started on stripping the Basilisk corpse for parts, I will provide you with a team of clones to hasten the task. Any questions?"

No one replied.

"Good, you are all dismissed."

* * *

**-Thursday, July 15th 1993-**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"**No**."

"Are we the-"

"Yes!, god damn i**t** **we're here!"**

"Goodie!"

Zetsu sighed as his partner merrily skipped away from him. Why oh why did his master have to saddle him with Tobi? And why did he have to annoy him so much!

Tobi chuckled as he continued to skip ahead, the act was really getting on Zetsu's nerves but it was so funny to see the plant man get upset. Keeping his childish act up was getting easier and easier the more he did it since Ignotus had been quite mischievous when he had been alive, messing with people now was so much fun.

His thoughts were interrupted when a large shadow loomed over him. Tobi looked up from the ground and gulped as he came face to face with a large red scaled dragon. The creature studied him for a few seconds before its mouth opened and it let loose a loud roar.

'Crap...' Tobi thought as the released roar sent him sliding back a few feet. The second he had looked into the dragons eyes he had tried to communicate with the creature. Sadly like many other magical creatures it had lost its sentience over the centuries. Either due to a loss of magic or crossbreeding, he wasn't sure, but the dragons had lost all of their fabled wisdom and intelligence over the years. In fact this dragon before him was about 300 years old and yet it couldn't even communicate with him.

Tobi frowned at all this. He had been hoping to find the dragons, meet their leader and some how form an alliance. If they weren't sentient and couldn't communicate then what was he supposed to do?

"Look out yo**u damn twit!**" Zetsu yelled pulling him from his thoughts.

Tobi snapped out of it just as a blast of dragon fire shot towards him. Unlike his main body he had no resistance to flames so the dragon could reduce him to ash with a single breath. Within his mask Tobi's single eye glowed red as Madara's **Eternal Mangekyo** was made visible. It was all an illusion but even if no one was around he needed to keep the act up, no need to fall out of practice after all.

**"Enton: Onibi** (Blaze Release: Fiendfyre)"

An variety of creatures made of black fire formed before him and plowed through the incoming stream of dragon fire, the dragon roared in anger and then pain as the black flames surrounded it and burned through its magical protections. The dragon thrashed about as it attempted to put out the flames that covered it but its efforts failed. With a final whimper it dropped to the ground in defeat, only then did Tobi banish the fiery creatures that held onto it.

Zetsu took a moment to look at the dragon before regarding Tobi with surprise. Silly he may be but the man was powerful if he could take down a fully grown dragon so easily.

"Now w**hat?**" He asked addressing his partner with a little more respect.

Tobi smirked under his mask. "Now we wait." he replied in a deeper, darker tone that sent shivers racing up Zetu's spine.

The dragon continued to whimper as it licked its wounds.

A few minutes passed before various large forms came into view. The dragons roars had alerted the others in the area and had drawn them to investigate. Zetsu gulped as he looked around at the close to a dozen large, adult dragons that were bearing down on them.

"I do hope you c**an handle them as well."** he murmured looking over at his partner.

Tobi chuckled in that dark tone once more

"Easily." he replied as his eye glowed once more.

'If Madara could handle Kyuubi then I should be able to control something as simple as these mindless beasts.' he thought locking eyes with one of the new dragons.

* * *

**-Saturday, July 17th 1993-**

"_Animi Discede"_

A bolt of white light connected with the chest of a dark wraith like creature causing it to shriek and fade away. Ginny grinned as she twirled her wand and focused on another wraith, with a flick of her wand she cast the exorcism spell once more forcing the spirit to retreat back to its proper realm.

"Good job Ginny_,_ that was the last one." a melodic voice stated from behind her.

Grinning proudly Ginny turned to her 'partner' for this mission. The woman had introduced herself as Haku, which was most likely her Akatsuki codename_. _Unlike the twins Ginny wasn't a full member yet so she didn't have a codename, ring or uniform. She was still only a first year student and even though she was learning a lot from Harry and Snape she still had much more to learn. For this mission she was given a simple black cloak to hide her identity.

"Thank you Miss Haku." Ginny replied politely.

Haku regarded her for a moment before sliding past and up the large stone staircase. They were currently inside an old and ancient pyramid far from her families hotel. The mission was a simple search and retrieve, the same as the twins, but after entering the pyramid they had been beset by various traps as well as undead creatures. Haku had easily demolished the Inferi and Mummies while Ginny had handled the wraiths and other malicious spirits.

At the very top of the stairway was a large stone door that led into the source of their mission, a large treasure vault.

Ginny looked around at the various piles of gold and jewels with awe while Haku spared the room a single glance before entering.

"I don't sense any traps but be careful," Haku advised "Pack everything into the bottomless chest and lets go."

Ginny hurried to obey the order and began levitating piles of gold into the small chest she carried. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted her partner studying a small object in her hand. From where she was standing it looked like a ring, but unlike the beautiful items strewn about this ring looked so plain.

It was a simple silver band with a purple jewel.

Haku studied it intently for a moment before she giggled in glee and tucked it into her pocket. Ginny shrugged at the display and continued working till the last of the treasure was safely tucked away.

"Good job again Ginny, now grab my hand and lets leave." Haku commented walking over "The goblins will pay us a lot for this treasure."

Grinning broadly Ginny grabbed the outstretched hand and with a swirl they were gone.

* * *

**-Monday, July 19 1993-**

"Well well well, Sirius black. You're looking unpleasantly healthy." Fudge sneered at the grinning man behind the bars.

Sirius only grinned wider at the Minister "Ah Fudgey, so good to see you. How's the wife?"

Lucius smirked while Fudge growled at the man behind the bars.

"I see your sanity is still intact Black." He spat.

"What little of it I had before you threw me in here." Sirius grinned back.

Fudge sniffed and turned to the warden "Increase his Dementor exposure, this scum needs to pay for his crimes."

The warden looked around nervously and wrung his hands. How do you tell your boss that the Dementors tended to avoid this cell completely? For the last year or so the creatures had stopped coming around here at all, they stayed far away from Black and nothing he could do would change their mind.

Sirius's laugh drew all attention away from the nervous warden.

"Don't worry about that Fudgey, I'm not going to be here much longer." Sirius grinned standing from his cot. A few of the aurors drew their wands but made no aggressive moves.

"What nonsense are you on about Black?" Fudge frowned

Sirius grinned wider "Bye bye Fudgey."

With a loud boom the back of the mans cell exploded outwards and hundreds of leaves flew in through the hole. Lucius took a step back with Fudge as the aurors advanced. They fired several spells through the bars in an attempt to stop Black but each spell would hit a floating leaf and dissipate. As they watched a tall broad man wearing the familiar cloak of the Akatsuki entered the room, the strange thing was that he stepped off a large tree branch that had not been there a moment ago.

Sirius stood beside the man laughing wildly.

"What the hell is going on here!" Fudge shouted shrilly.

The man nodded at the group and pulled a page of parchment from his robe. The parchment floated from his hand to one of the aurors, the second the man grabbed the parchment the leaves within the cell spun wildly obscuring the two from view before they retreated out the hole leaving nothing but an empty cell behind.

Fudge turned to the aurors, his face red with rage.

"What are you waiting for? After them! I want Black back here immediately and have some one stop by the outpost in Diagon Alley and arrest the Akatsuki!." he roared.

Lucius took this time to step in.

"I'm afraid you cant do that Cornelius." He drawled out drawing attention to himself "That parchment you have there is a mission slip correct?" He asked the auror, the auror nodded in reply.

"What are you going on about Lucius?" The minister growled angrily.

"That's an official mission slip Cornelius, according to the contract you signed with these people they cannot be held accountable for any missions they are issued. Also the confidentiality clause means you cant tell anyone of their missions." Lucius replied silkily.

Fudge darkened to an almost purple color "What! Who the hell agreed to that?"

Lucius smirked "You did."

Fudge let out a deep breath "What _can _I do then?" he grumbled.

''You're allowed to pass a law stopping them from taking any missions of this kind in the future but other than that you'll have to recapture Black on you're own." Lucius grinned.

Getting the minister to sign the contract had been so easy, he hadn't even read it over. The man had basically given the organization permission to do anything at all with no repercussions.

Snarling to himself Fudge turned on his heel and angrily strode down the hall followed by the rest of his entourage. Only a relieved warden remained behind as he studied the cell.

'At least I might be able to get the Dementors to visit this part of the cell block again.' He thought entering the now empty cell. Looking out the window he gasped in shock at the sight below him. Growing straight out of the sea was the largest tree he had ever seen, it was at least six stories tall ending right at the bottom of Black's floor.

* * *

"Black.." Snape drawled.

"Severus old buddy, old pal." Sirius grinned.

Snape sneered and handed Harry a box full of vials before walking away. Sirius chuckled at his retreating back.

"Try not to annoy Snape too much, he lives here too." Harry grinned coming up beside his godfather.

"I'll try my best." Sirius replied "So what is there to do around here kiddo?"

Harry chuckled as he inspected the potions Severus had just dropped off "Not much, there's a library in the basement and a training area outside. Most of the werewolves tend to hang around those areas so you can make some friends."

Sirius hummed "Speaking of Werewolves.."

"Yes yes I know, hes out of the country right now but according to Severus he'll be teaching at Hogwarts this year. You can meet with him then." Harry replied to the unspoken question.

Sirius grinned at him "And the rat?"

"Check today's Daily Prophet, you might find something interesting." Harry replied walking away with his potions.

The picture with the Weasleys had come out today and the fool Pettigrew had been right on the front page. They would need to snatch him up soon but that could wait until the school year.

Sirius would be safe here. He wasn't in much of a rush.

* * *

**-Wednesday, July 21st 1993- **

_"Bombarda Maxima!" _

The Manticore let lose a roar before the spell struck causing the upper half of its body to explode in a shower of blood and gore. Fred(or George) doubled over out of breath as his twin came to stand next to him.

"Wicked" George(or Fred) grinned examining the devastation surrounding them. The ground had been torn apart and fires burned in separate locations, for meters in every direction Manticores and Chimeras lay dead or dieing from various wounds, the twins stood in the center of the carnage completely unharmed.

"Good job boyssss" a low voiced hissed from behind them. Both twins turned to their partner for this mission, Manda.

"Where the hell did you go Salzar?" Fred(or George) asked with a raised brow. They were currently in another pyramid far from the one Ginny had visited. Rather than the undead they expected after speaking with their sister they had been dropped into a nest of Manticores and Chimeras, Salzar had quickly disappeared leaving the twins to handle it.

The man sighed at them "What'ssss the point of codenamesssss if you don't ussssse them?" he hissed in an annoyed tone.

George(or Fred) shrugged "What's the point? There's no one around to hear it anyways."

Salzar pouted throwing off his hood since the twins weren't wearing theirs anyways.

"You still didn't answer the question_." _Fred(or George) stated.

Salzar shrugged and held up a thick leather bound tome "I moved on ahead, I was sure you could easily handle a few pessstsss alone."

Fred(or George) scoffed "A few he says, there were close to a hundred of the things."

"And you handled then did you not?" Salzar asked cocking a brow.

Both twins sniffed and looked away.

"Only thanks to the rings," George(or Fred) said after a moment "These things are so damn resistant_." _he added kicking the head of a nearby Chimera._  
_

Salzar chuckled "True true. Ssssspeaking of which guessssss what I found." he grinned holding up a silver ring with an orange jewel.

Fred and George grinned and studied the ring "You found that here? What are the chances? Ginny said Haku found one on her mission as well."

Salzar scoffed "Duh, why do you think we came here in the firssst place? It'sssss not a coincidence that the ring was here, we sssscryed for them using the others as a focussss._" _

"Oh." The twins muttered blinking.

* * *

-**Thursday, July 29th 1993-**

Snape frowned as he studied the green jeweled ring that now adorned his finger.

Dagon

How in the hell did Potter come across one of the rarest metals known to magical kind? He had noticed the similar rings Potter and the twin Weasleys always wore but had paid them no mind. Now to find out that they are made of one of the rarest amplifiers known to wizarding kind?

Unbelievable.

And then the boy simply goes and gives them away? One to Lucius. Snape frowned as he toyed with the ring on his finger. Potter had simply called the three of them into his study today and handed them the rings, Dagon was a rare material and the fact that Potter even had some was mind blowing.

With another twist of his ring Snape stood and walked over to his steaming cauldron. He could feel the power flowing through his veins as he stirred the potion with his wand. With his magic amplified even his potions would come out in better quality.

At least serving Potter was proving to be the right choice. Even if he had to work with Black.

* * *

-**Monday, August 2nd 1993-**

-BANG!-

Harry jumped from bed as his bedroom doors slammed open with a loud bang. It was only with years of meditation and Occulmency that he had the proper self-restraint to stop himself from attacking.

"Harry, I'm on the front page!" Sirius crowed as he stalked into the room with a Daily Prophet tucked under his arm.

Harry sighed in exasperation as he lowered his hands .

"Sirius, don't spook me like that," he growled "I almost turned you into a smear on the wall."

Sirius grinned at him and waved a hand "Yeah yeah, you need to relax kiddo. Now check it out, I'm on the front page." He replied thrusting the paper in Harry's face.

Grumbling to himself Harry snatched up the paper and spent a few minutes looking it over.

"Huh..they sent the Dementors after you?"

"Of course, no ones ever broken out of Azkaban before." Sirius declared proudly.

"Who's guarding the prison then? They just sent off all their Dementors after one prisoner?" Harry asked with a raised brow.

Sirius scratched his chin in thought "Huh..I don't know. Maybe some aurors or something, either way did you see the next article? They think I'm after you."

Harry's eyes widened at this "Why would they think that?"

Sirius shrugged "I dunno, maybe to get revenge for my master or to finish off the Potter family."

Harry scoffed "This will be a problem though. If they think you're after me they'll be keeping a closer eye on me this year."

Sirius nodded "Yeah, it say's that they might even send the Dementors to the school."

Harry took a seat as he thought.

"This might work to our advantage then. If the Dementors are there I might be able to meet with their leader and form some sort of alliance." he murmured

"What! I thought you said they were dangerous to you!" Sirius shouted.

'Only because they want my soul, it's far more delicious than a humans would be' Harry thought with a frown.

"I'll be fine Sirius, I can scare them off like I did in the prison or use the _Patronus_ charm." Harry replied.

Sirius remained silent for several minutes before he sighed "Fine but be careful, I don't want you doing anything too dangerous."

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about me. I'll be careful." Harry replied rolling his eyes.

* * *

Sirius looked up as his godson stopped eating mid chew, Harry sat still for several seconds with glazed over eyes before he chuckled.

"Whats up?" Sirius asked with a raised brow. He had seen this happen several times and although he didn't fully understand it he knew it had something to do with those Harry clones that were always wandering about.

Harry grinned at him "Vernon's sister was visiting, apparently she said one thing too many and my clone 'accidentally' blew her up." Harry chuckled.

Sirius chuckled as well "Blew her up? Like a balloon?"

Harry's grin turned dark "Nope, like a bomb. Her guts splattered everywhere, a piece of her skull knocked Petunia out." He chuckled at the look on his godfathers face "Vernon and the rest had to be _Obliviated_ but thankfully I got away with it after explaining what 'happened'."

Sirius looked at him strangely before shaking his head and returning to his meal. he had heard all about Aunt Marge so he couldn't really blame Harry for enjoying her death.

Chuckling to himself Harry returned to his meal. He would need to switch with his clone at a later point since the Weasleys were coming back soon and would be joining him at the Leaky Cauldron.

The twins would need new missions and he could resume training Ginny.

* * *

**-Tuesday, August 10th 1993-**

"WHAT THE HELL! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Rex," Harry chuckled putting an arm around Ginny causing the girl to blush "Like I was telling Ginny here, I'll be staying here until the school year starts due to an issue at my abode."

"Its Ron-"

"Whatever."

"Why don't you stay with one of your snake friends Potter? They finally realize how much of a loser you are?" Ron asked glaring at him "And get your filthy hands off my sister."

Harry chuckled and released Ginny -much to her displeasure and anger- before patting Ron on the head condescendingly**.**

"Always the kidder Richie, are these your parents?" Harry asked ignoring the shade of scarlet the boy was turning and addressing the redheaded couple that was walking over.

"Ron? Ginny? Who's your fri- bless my heart, Harry Potter?" the woman asked staring at him in shock and awe as a faint tinge crept onto her cheeks. Harry gave her a kind disarming smile as he bowed slightly causing her blush to darken.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am. I'm a friend of Ginny's and in the same year as Robert**-**''

"Ron." the red haired boy cut in.

"Whatever. I also happen to be good friends with you sons Fred and George." Harry finished shaking Mister Weasleys hand. The man seemed to have forgotten what transpired the last time they had met in the bookstore and was grinning broadly.

"Oh that's good to hear. I'm Molly and this is my husband Arthur, its nice to meet you Harry dear. Ginny has been telling us so much about you." Molly stated smiling at him.

"All good I hope." Harry chuckled ignoring the dark shade of red his friend had turned.

"Of course dear," Molly replied "Are you here for your shopping?"

Harry sighed and pasted a sad look on his face "I'm afraid not ma'am, I accidentally blew up my aunt when I got angry so I'm staying here for the rest of the summer." he replied

Molly gasped and brought a hand to her mouth "You poor dear," she exclaimed hugging him "We'll be staying here too so you just come on over if you need anything."

Harry gave her another kind smile "Thank you ma'am."

"Why don't you kids run along and play." Arthur cut in "The twins are up in their room."

"Okay dad, see you later." Ginny beamed grabbing Harry by the arm.

"It was nice meeting you two." Harry said smiling "Come along Richard, lets find your brothers." he added walking off with Ginny.

"Its Ron."

"Whatever."

* * *

**-Friday, August 13th 1993-**

"I thank you all for coming today." Dumbledore announced as the room quieted down "Unfortunately Remus is currently out of the country and Molly is watching her children while they are in Diagon Alley."

Moody grunted "Lets get on with it Albus, what is this meeting about? I haven't heard anything new about the Dark lord or the Akatsuki."

Dumbledore chuckled and sent his old friend a twinkly eyed smile much to the other mans annoyance.

"Yes lets get straight to the point. This meeting is about Harry Potter." he announced.

A few in the room began to whisper while Snape blanched before returning to his usual impassibility. Once the noise quieted down Dumbledore continued.

"Since coming to Hogwarts Harry has been an exceptional student, his skill in spell casting and magic theory are simply outstanding. I'm sure by now you've all heard about his mastery of several elements."

They all nodded in acknowledgment while Moody grunted once more.

"The boy's far too suspicious if you ask me." He growled.

Snape rolled his eyes but it was Minerva who responded.

"You think everyone's suspicious Alastor. Mister Potter is the kindest most polite young man I have ever met." she chided.

Arthur nodded "It's true, Molly and I met his at the cauldron the other day and he was such a kind boy, he's friends with several of my children."

Moody grunted again but remained silent.

"What was he doing at the cauldron?" Minerva asked turning to him.

"I believe I can answer that," Dumbledore cut in "It would seem that in a bout of accidental magic Mister Potter injured members of his family and was forced to relocate due to the danger of Sirius Black's escape."

Dung snorted at this point. "Injured? I heard one of them had to be scraped off the walls."

Minerva gasped whiled the others turned to Dumbledore who sighed and shot Dung a reproachful glare.

"Yes that is true, his Aunt Marge who was visiting was unfortunately killed in the event, but I have been assured that it was all accidental since Mister Potter was bereft of his wand during the incident." He explained calming the others.

"Now on to the main point of this meeting. With Sirius Black on the loose we will need to keep a closer eye on Mister Potter this year. The minister, against my insistence, has decided to station Dementors at the school this year. As such I will be unable to station any of you at the school except for Severus or Minerva."

"He's in my House Headmaster, I'll keep an eye on him." Snape cut in at this point.

Dumbledore gave him a kind smile "Thank you Severus. Remus will also be teaching at the school this year so should you require his assistance just ask."

Snape sneered at this but remained silent.

"That is all I have for today, does anyone have anything to add?" Dumbledore asked looking to the few faces around the room. Moody spoke up first.

"Yes, about Potter. Do you have any guarantee he isn't working with these Akatsuki people? We already know they seem to attract powerful individuals with mastery over several elements. From what you've told us, Potter either has control or the potential to control an unprecedented amount of elements." Moody asked.

Snape snorted mentally. If only they knew the fact that Potter was in fact leader of said organization. What he didn't understand were the other members, the few individuals he did meet made perfect sense due to their power. Both he and Lucius also had something to add.

It was the Weasley twins and their sister that he couldn't understand, Yes they may be strong now and well on their way to becoming truly dangerous but they were still children at this point and Weasley children at that. Why would Potter include them in his plans but leave out his fellow Slytherins? Even that bookworm Granger would be a good choice if only for her knowledge. Adding the twins and their little sister was a good choice but not really the best one.

Snape snapped out of his thoughts at Dumbledores voice.

"-elping his fellow students. Mister Potter has never done anything suspicious, has never broken any rules or even come in contact with anyone suspicious." Dumbledore finished.

Moody snorted "He's friends with Malfoy's brat isn't he? That seems suspicious enough."

"You forget that is my Godson you are speaking about." Snape drawled sending Moody a glare.

"Quite. Mister Malfoy is a fine gentleman and I think Mister Potter is a good influence on him. You'll find that Draco is friends with many of the muggleborn students despite any influence his father may have had." Dumbledore explained.

Moody grunted but remained silent. He had already been asked to teach at Hogwarts next year should the curse affect Lupin. He would look into the Potter boy at that time.

* * *

-**Saturday, August 14th 1993-**

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she caught sight of him, her shout drew the rest of the groups attention and they turned to watch as both Harry and Ginny walked up.

"Hey guys." Harry greeted with a wave. The others were currently seated outside the Ice Cream parlor waiting for him, they had all planned to meet up and proceed with their school shopping.

"Over here Harry, I saved you a seat." Daphne announced as she shoved Theo out of his seat.

"I saved you a seat too Harry." Pansy added shoving Blaise out of his.

Chuckling to himself Harry sat in the empty seat next Draco. Ginny giggled as she sat down next to him much to the other girls chagrin.

"Thanks girls but I'm sure Blaise and Draco would be upset if I ousted them like that." Harry said to the pouting girls. The two boys grumbled as they retook their seats. Turning to the only girl that had yet to speak Harry flashed a charming smile and leaned forward.

"What's wrong Millie? didn't you save me a seat?"

Rather than answer the girl could only sigh and stare at him dreamily. Harry chuckled again as he lowered his allure, being away from him for so long had lowered Millie's resistance. He gave her a grin as she blushed after her eyes lost their glassy look.

"W-what were you doing with Ginny?" Millie asked rather than answer his question.

Harry grinned as he replied "Oh, I 'accidentally' blew up my aunt this summer and put the rest of my family in the hospital so I have to spend the rest of my summer at the cauldron. Ginny and her family are also staying there so I just walked here with her."

He got several wide eyed looks in return.

"You..blew up your aunt..'' Draco muttered staring at him as if to see if he was joking.

Harry grinned "Yup."

"You mean like a balloon? I did that to one of my pets as a kid." Blaise asked chuckling. His question seemed to calm the others as they waited for Harry's response.

"Nope, I mean she blew up. Her blood and guts were all over the walls." Harry replied cheerily.

The wide eyed looks returned.

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione squeaked.

Harry waved it off "Nah it's okay, I didn't like her much anyways."

"Harry!" She admonished.

Harry gave her another one of his smiles that caused her heart to flutter and her brain to forget what she was angry about.

"Come on, lets get shopping guys. I'd rather do that than talk about this." Harry exclaimed standing up. Hermione immediately stood and attached herself to one of his arms.

The others shared a look before shrugging and standing as well. Harry's aunt was a muggle, if he didn't seem to care then why should they.

"Can we at least go to the Quidditch supply store first this time?" Draco asked.

"No!" The girls shouted back.

* * *

Harry hummed as he examined the silk robe in his hands, the others had gone ahead to the bookstore while he chose to hang back and pick out some new clothes. He needed to find a few things for Sirius to wear since the man couldn't go out in public yet. As he was walking past the changing rooms Harry felt something grab the back of his robes before he was yanked into one of the rooms.

"Urk!" he gagged as he was spun around and pinned against the wall. He looked down at his assailant and met the blue eyed gaze of Daphne Greengrass.

"Finally alone." Daphne purred leaning into to him.

"Daphne? I thought you went ahead." Harry gulped as the girl studied him with lust filled eyes. He had noticed that she like many of the other girls was beginning to fill out nicely, she like the others had also showed her interest in him. While he was interested in her as well he had hoped to wait a few years before anything occurred between him and the girls. Given that time she would be drop dead gorgeous, not that she wasn't quite pretty already.

"I told them I had to find something Haarrrry." She purred once more "I've been wanting to do this for a while now." She added pressing her body against his.

"Oh? And what exactly were you hoping to do?" Harry whispered silkily causing her to shudder. If she was going to go out of her way to corner him who was he to refuse her he thought with a grin.

Daphne grinned at him "This."

Before he could reply she crashed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry smirked inwardly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. His tongue flicked out and lightly brushed against her lips, she opened her mouth in response and he entered. Their tongues wrapped around each other and they fought for dominance before Daphne conceded defeat and moaned in pleasure.

Harry kept their lips pressed against each other for several minutes before they broke apart for air.

"Wow.." Daphne whispered practically melting in his arms "That was.."

"Brilliant?" Harry supplied grinning down at her. Sometime during the kiss he had increased his allure and directly targeted her with it, the added attraction and pleasure that had caused would be near orgasmic to any woman.

"Please tell me we can do that again." Daphne stated trailing a finger across his jawline as she leaned in for another kiss. Harry chuckled but only gave her a light peck on the lips.

"Maybe another time Daph, for now we have to meet the others." He whispered suppressing his allure. Daphne's eyes lost the glazed look they held but she smiled at him as she stood up straight. Since she could now stand on her own Harry released her and she took a step back.

"Fine," She pouted "But I'll hold you to that promise Harry."

"Anytime," Harry smirked.

Together they stepped out of the changing room and Harry grabbed a few random robes for his godfather before paying and following Daphne out the door. Walking behind her he couldn't help but notice the new curves she had gained since the school year ended.

'Just a couple more years.' Harry thought with a grin.

* * *

-**Tuesday, August 31st 1993-**

"Oi! Why's the train stopped?" Draco asked trying to look out the window.

"We can't be there yet. We shouldn't reach Hogwarts for another two hours or so." Hermione supplied.

"I think I can see someone getting on." Theo stated, his face was pressed up against the glass as he tried to see down the train.

"Why's it so cold all of a sudden?" Daphne asked snuggling closer into Harry's side. Ever since that day at the store she had taken to staying as close to him as she could. She had visited him at the cauldron five times but most of that time was spent in his room snogging. Daphne wasn't ready to go further than that and Harry wanted to respect her wishes so he hadn't used his allure on her much.

"Hmm..they might have let some Dementors onto the train." Harry supplied. He already knew the Dementors were on the train, he could sense three of them sweeping through the train towards his compartment but he couldn't just come out and say it unless his friends would want to know how he knew.

"D-dementors?" Pansy squeaked "Why w-would they l-l-let them on the t-t-train?"

"Obviously to look for Black." Blaise replied "But it's just silly to think he would be hiding out on the train."

"Y-yeah." Ginny whimpered fearfully. The dementors were getting closer and the temperature in the cabin had dropped several degrees.

Harry looked around at the fearful faces his friends had as the Dementors began to affect them. He sighed and stood causing them all to look towards him.

"You guys stay here, I'll go take a look." He stated walking towards the door.

"No Harry!" Daphne squeaked grabbing his arm.

"It's not safe." Millie whispered curling up on her seat. The compartment was so cold now that you could see their breath as they spoke.

Harry gave the two girls a disarming smile. "Don't worry girls, I know a charm that works on Dementors." he replied prying his hands from Daphne's.

"I'll come with you." Theo stated standing as well.

"Me too." Blaise added. Out of the group he was the least affected by the Dementors presence next to Harry.

Harry smiled at the two boys and nodded. He turned to Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You three stay here and watch the girls." He ordered. Draco gave him a small nod "If the Dementors start affecting you eat some of the chocolate frogs."

Stepping into the hallway with the two boys behind him Harry headed towards the three Dementors he could sense. They passed by a compartment with a sleeping man inside who Harry recognized as Remus Lupin. He chuckled as he noticed Ron Weasley and his friends shivering fearfully within the compartment. Off to the side Neville Longbottom sat shivering as well, he looked up when Harry passed by and gave him a small nod which Harry returned.

Unlike Hermione Neville had quickly caved into the peer pressure from his house and chose to stop hanging out with the Slytherins. While he was still polite and spoke with Harry from time to time he still kept his distance and they had been unable to build a friendship.

"There they are!" Theo hissed as the three cloaked figures entered their train car from the connecting one. The three Dementor's studied them for a few seconds before their hidden faces locked onto Harry. Their aura blasted down the hall causing Blaise to falter and Theo to whimper while Harry stood strong. He could feel the Dementors presence assaulting his mental shields but his barriers held strong and knocked them away.

With a piercing screech the three Dementors rocketed towards him, their skeletal arms stretched out to grab a hold of him. With the other students nearby Harry couldn't release his aura to scare them away lest Dumbledore grow suspicious. He heard the banging of a compartment door behind him and could sense Lupin as the werewolf entered the hallway. With Lupin watching he couldn't use any of the darker magics or jutsu so he would need to settle for the _Patronus_.

As the three Dementors neared Harry drew his Phoenix wand with one hand while casting a subtle genjutsu with the other. Lupin could be heard rushing towards them a cry on his throat but Harry calmly held up his wand and thought of the first time he met his friends.

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

The genjutsu hid the true form of his _Patronus_ and from his wand burst a white glowing stag. The Dementors screeched as they crashed into the _Patronus _but the stag stood strong and forced them back. Try as they might the Dementors were unable to pass by his _Patronus_ in the small hallway and were forced to turn and flee the train. Harry's _Patronus _charged after them until they were out of the train and flying fr into the night sky only then did the _Patronus _disperse.

Smirking to himself Harry turned to his friends. Behind him compartment doors were opening as students stepped into the hall to check what was going on. Harry ignored them and checked on his friends. Blaise and Theo were looking relieved as the color returned to their faces while Lupin was staring at Harry with shock. The werewolf gaped for several seconds before he smiled and spoke.

"Good job Harry. That was and incredible _Patronus_." Lupin stated smiling proudly "I'm Professor Lupin, your new DADA Professor."

Harry gave the man a kind smile "A pleasure to meet you Professor. Thank you for the compliment."

"Don't mention it, I had herd you were quite talented but casting the _Patronus _at such a young age? Absolutely brilliant, even some aurors cant cast that charm." Lupin stated. At this point the students had overheard and began to whisper amongst themselves.

Harry kept his smile on his face "Thank you again professor. I hope you'll excuse me but I need to go check in on my friends."

"Oh of course, go right ahead." Lupin stated making way for Harry to pass.

Harry gave him another smile before heading back to the compartment. He was feeling drained and needed to sit down immediately, casting such a light oriented spell such as the _Patronus _was extremely taxing on his core. The last time he had cast the charm he had been out for an hour.

**XXFlashbackXX**

Harry groaned as he sat up. He felt horrible, like he had just spend days constantly firing high power jutsu with no rest. What had he been doing?

"Oh Harry, you're awake, come on you don't want to miss this." Sirius chirped from his cell door.

Harry groaned as the memories came back. He ha come to visit his godfather once more when the cell had been flooded by Dementors after his soul. There had been close to a hundred of them and they had forced the aurors to retreat leaving the prisoners at the Dementors mercy. Harry having recently learned the Patronus charm from an auror level book had decided to test it out. The last thing he remembered was a pink light followed by darkness.

Hearing Sirius laugh he stood and walked up to the cell door just as a Dementor was sent flying by.

"What the hell?" he asked.

Sirius grinned at him "I don't know what you cast but it's been beating the shit out of the Dementors for the last hour. This is hilarious." Sirius laughed

Harry looked out the cell door and gaped. Standing several meters away was a horse sized fox with nine large tails growling at the Dementors that surrounded it.

"What spell is this Harry? I wanna learn it." Sirius asked laughing as one of the fox's tails grabbed a near by Dementors and sent it flying.

"It's just the _Patronus_ charm Sirius." Harry replied staring at his _Patronus_.

Sirius scoffed "Yeah right, the_ Patronus_ is white, why's that pink?" he asked with a wide grin.

Harry groaned as he noticed that yes his _Patronus_ had a pinkish tinge to it.

"It's not pink, it's light red." he ground out.

Sirius laughed as a Dementor crashed into the wall a few feet away from them before turning to his godson.

"Sure sure. What sort of animal is that then? I've never seen it before and a _Patronus_ takes on the form of the animal that represents your personality." Sirius asked cheering as three more Dementors were sent flying.

Harry sighed "Its the Kyuubi no Yoko. I don't know why my _Patronus_ choose that form though." Harry replied.

Sirius shot him a glance "The what?"

"Kyuubi no Yoko, or Nine-tailed demon fox in English." Harry replied.

Sirius blanched "D-demon?"

Harry nodded.

Sirius remained still for several moments before his face returned to normal and he shrugged.

"Alright. Why's it pink though?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"It's LIGHT RED!"

**xxFlashback EndXX**

After that day Harry had practiced the _Patronus_ so he could use it if he ever needed to without passing out. It still left him feeling drained but his resistance to the side effects of using light magic had increased. Reaching his compartment door Harry stepped inside to see the relieved faces of his friends.

"I got rid of them." He simply stated retaking his seat.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked.

Harry gave her a small smile "Yeah, I'm fine."

The others let out a breath in relief before they began to pepper he, Theo and Blaise with questions. The rest oft he train ride was spent with him answering questions and explaining the _Patronus _charm. Soon they pulled to a stop at Hogsmead station exited the train. Harry smiled as he studied the large castle int he distance.

'Time for a new year.' he thought with a grin.


End file.
